


Not So Innocent

by 90swh0r_3



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90swh0r_3/pseuds/90swh0r_3
Summary: Shy, innocent Eliza Rosier accidentally walks into rude and ignorant Draco Malfoy. Draco begins to question why he has never seen her before. He becomes almost obsessed with her. He becomes possessive and protective over her. Their relationship is filled with Drama and they will have many bumps in their relationship. Maybe even life-threatening.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not follow the storyline of the Harry Potter stories. BDSM/SMUT will be present.

Elizas pov

I hugged my parents goodbye and made my way onto the Hogwarts express for my 6th year. How so exciting! I spent the summer happily, riding my horses-we have at home-Walking around the woodlands and of course reading.

I love reading especially my special books. by special, I mean intense romance and fantasy novels. It's my guilty pleasure. I'm always carrying around a book and I love buying them. I love romance novels the most for some reason. Probably because I have no romance life whatsoever.

I stepped onto the train with my book in my hands, after putting my luggage away.

Of course my luck, there weren't any bloody compartments left. But I hopedthere would be an empty one somewhere. I continued to walk heading down the corridor, looking in each compartment.

"Watch where you're-.......going!"

Fuck! There's no fucking way I just crashed into Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry! my fault" I quickly walked past him embarrassed.

Draco's pov

Who the hell was that? I've never seen her before. She had Slytherin robes on so how haven't I seen her. She was rather...

intriguing.

Elizas pov

I continued walking down the corridor until I found a compartment with Luna in it. She and I have been distant friends for a while. By distant I mean we sometimes study together or sit next to each other in classes. Other than that, we don't usually talk but I consider her my friend. She is so considerate and sweet, it's hard not to like her.

"Hey Luna," I said as I opened the door "can I seat with you"

"Oh, hello Eliza! Of course, you can seat with me"

"Cool glasses," I said as I took a seat.

"Thank you very much" she smiled.

We talked for a little bit but after a while, we both stopped. I started to read and she was flicking through a pile of magazines she had.

As you can tell I don't have many friends. At the start of first-year, I was over the moon to receive my acceptance letter! I was so excited to start. My parents wanted me to be in Slytherin but I didn't. I honestly didn't care about which house I was in but I was surprised I was sorted into Slytherin. I don't see my self like the rest of the Slytherins.

I made friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron on the first day. We got along really well, that was until they were all placed in Gryffindor and I was placed in Slytherin.

They stopped talking to me and slowly became very distant to me. Pretty much ignored me. All because I was placed in the 'bad' house. It no longer makes me sad as it used to, it just annoys me so much. Because they can judge a person by what house they are placed in.

I have one friend in Slytherin and that's daphne, Greengrass. Only because we share a room so of course, we would become friends. We aren't the best of friends but we are pretty close.

Besides from Daphne, I didn't talk to anyone at all in my house. I kept to myself and my books.

~

I walked into the great hall arriving early since I didn't have any catching up with friends to do or anything like that. I sat on the Slytherin table around where the 6th years would sit. A few other students arrived and soon everyone had entered the great hall. Dumbledore did his speech and we watched as the new 1st years got sorted into their houses. Everyone would cheer but I kinda just sat there, lonely. After Dumbledore's speech, I helped my self to dinner and begun to slowly eat it. Avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Draco's pov

I entered the great hall with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle at my side. We sat down at the Slytherin table near the 6th year area. We laughed and joked while dumbledore did his speech watching the new first years sit at our table.

Until I noticed the girl from the train. The girl who I was so confused as to why I have never seen her before. She sat there so elegantly. completely minding her own business. No one else seemed to notice her.

"What you staring at," Blaise asked me.

"Nothing mate," I said looking back at my food and trying not to look up at her again. But Merlin it was hard.

Why was I looking at a girl! Why could I not stop thinking about her? I have better things to be thinking about other than some stupid girl. Especially a girl who i have never seen before.

But why haven't I seen her before?

Shit! Stop it Draco!

~

After dinner was other I noticed her get up and walk through the crowds of students. I couldn't help myself but get up and chase after her. Well, I tried to. Every single fucking student at this school decided to get in my fucking way.

After I managed to get out of the crowd of students she was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

Oh well, I guess.

~

Eliza's pov

I arrived at my dorm and instead of unpacking, I decided to lay on my bed and read. I read and read for hours.

Daphne came in about half an hour after I did.

"Oh hi Eliza how was your summer?" she questioned me.

"Hey. It was good I just spent time with my family"

"Sounds like a blast" she smiled

"How was yours," I asked

"Oh ever so good" she began excitedly "I partied and partied and met with boys and partied"

"A lot of partying" I laughed slightly

"Yep," she laughed "you know I've never seen you at a party. You're so innocent"

"Oh partying isn't my thing" I sighed

"How do you know it's not your thing if you've never been? "

"Good point"

"I'm going to see that you go to one this year! There's one this Friday" she said excitedly

"Oh no I'll pass on that" I replied shaking my head.

"Ohh come onnnn" she sighed "live a little"

"Maybe," I mumbled.

Even though I know I won't but it shut her up for a while.

I spent the rest of the night packing and reading. I went to sleep and prepared myself for the long day of classes tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza's pov 

This morning I woke up and got ready for the first day of classes. I went into the bathroom and put on my robes. I wore a skirt which came to about halfway up my thigh and high socks. my shirt buttoned up apart from the very top one, so you could just about see my gold necklace. My tie was loosely on. I finally put on my Slytherin robe. 

I brushed in my hair, leaving it natural. I added my sparkly stud earrings and out on a little bit of mascara and called it a day. 

I grabbed my bag and headed down into the common, making my way to breakfast. And of course the current book in reading in my hand. 

Draco's pov 

I was sat on the sofa near the fireplace in the middle of the common room. board as anything. I was sat with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Daphne. 

I looked up from my current seating position, slouched back in the sofa and my hand on my chin. I noticed the girl from the train walk past in a hurry and heading out into the dungeon corridor. I don't know what it was but I was so intrigued by this girl. How have I never seen her before? 

"There's my roomy. Gotta go" Daphne said getting up and walking towards the girl who was just about to walk out. 

So she's daphne roommate. I've been friends with Daphne for a while and I still didn't know. 

"We should go to breakfast before there's nothing left," Blaise said. 

"Agreed," said Crabbe. 

Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise got up and started to walk away. I felt Pansy hand on my thigh. 

"How about we skip classes and go to your room" 

"How about no" I pushed her hand away and got up, catching up with Blaise.

~

At breakfast, she was sat with Daphne a few seats down. I couldn't help but keep looking in her direction. It was pissing me off that I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I tried to think about other things but it was so hard. She was stunning. Her light brown hair, almost a dark golden colour. Her green eyes that you could tell they were green from where I was sat. All her features where flawless. 

My eyes were distracted from her face down to her neck. Her smooth skin with a few freckles splattered across her face. And on her neck, her gold neckless, sparkling in the light. Her top was just tight enough that you could see her black bra. 

Fuck! Draco stop. 

"Malfoy!" I heard Blaise say from in front of me.

"What!" I said annoyed. 

"You coming to the party Friday," asked Blaise. 

"Of course I fucking am" 

"Alright, mate! Don't get your knickers in a twist" 

"What you saying! A party? And knickers? When and where?" Adrian said as he sat down next to Blaise. 

"Party this Friday" Blaise responded "you in" 

"Well obviously zabini" Adrian laughed "lots of girls to fuck and boos to drink, yeah" 

Blaise and Goyle laughed while Crabbe was stuffing his face in. 

~

Eliza's pov 

I and Daphne are sat at breakfast eating before classes start. I just finished my fruit bowl. 

"let me see your time table," Daphne asked.

"Sure" I handed her my time table. And she examined it, comparing ours together. 

"Looks like we have everything the same"

"Really," I asked 

"Yes! Looks like your staying with me today! You'll be a much better company than pansy" daphne laughed. 

Which made me laugh too "well should we go" 

"Yes," Daphne said and we both got up and walked out of the great hall heading to our first-class potions. 

~

We arrived and we sat at the back left of the classroom. Students started to fill up the classroom and soon Slughorn entered the class. 

The first ten minutes of class was boring as usual. I looked around the class aimlessly, trying to stay awake. Until my eyes met with some cold grey ones. 

Fuck. Why is Malfoy looking at me? Shit his probably still annoyed that I bumped into him. Looks like this year is going to be fun. 

I quickly looked away from him but I could still feel his eyes on me. Why me! I did so well at avoiding him and staying out of his way. including all of his friends. They are known to be cruel and ruthless. They have no respect for anyone else but themselves. 

~ 

Finally my last class! it's been a good day. daphne had stayed with me the whole day. We'd sit in the courtyard during brakes or aimlessly walk around. For once I didn't feel like a loner. 

We walked into DADA, this year we have it with snape. It's not too bad since he has always favoured us Slytherins. We have it with the Gryffindors which is unlucky for them. When we walked in I noticed everyone was stood waiting for something. 

I noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron look at me as I walked in. I looked away annoyed. 

"Looks like Snape is assigning us, partners," daphne said. 

"Oh great" 

"Crabbe and Dean" "Daphne and Neville" "ron and Goyle" "Theodore and Hermione" "Adrian and Zacharias"

Snape called continued to call out paid and everyone slowly began to sit down with their partners. 

"Katie and Pansy" "harry and Seamus" "Malfoy and Eliza" 

Fuck! Merlin must hate me today. 

Draco's pov 

I stood with my hands in my pockets. Waiting for my name to be called to I could finally sit down. I didn't care who I was with. They'd be doing all the work anyway. 

"Malfoy and Eliza" 

Finally. Wait! Who the hell is Eliza? 

I sat down anyway near the back of the room. Waiting for whoever's Eliza is, to sit down. 

A few seconds later I heard the chair next to me, pull out. I looked up and I was shocked at who I saw. The girl from the train sat next to me. She didn't look at me as she did so but I watched as she sat down. 

I instantly got a whiff of her sent. She smelt like sweet vanilla and roses. I started to fiddle with my rings, trying to get myself to focus. Snape began the class and started talking but I wasn't paying attention. 

I lent back in my seat and I couldn't help but notice her legs. Lord have mercy. Her skirt was showing her thighs. She lifted one leg over the other, showing more of her thigh. I scratched the back of my head annoyed with my self for being so easily turned on by this girl. 

eliza's pov

I took a seat next to Draco. He looked up at me as I did so but I didn't dare look over at him. I sat down and prayed that he wouldn't do or say anything. 

He lent back in his seat seeming bored of this lesson already. As was I. 

Snape talked and gave us our project. We had to make a range of different potions, for defensive spells. He handed out a list of ingredients. 

I looked at the list and we only need four different ingredients. This should be easy enough. 

"I'll go get the ingredients," I said and I got up and left. still haven't even looked at him. 

Draco's pov 

I watched as she got up and left. Her voice was kind and soothing. If that even makes sense I don't know. She didn't look at me, but I've been looking at her loads. Fucking hell Draco you need to snap out of this. 

Elizas pov 

I grabbed the four jars we needed and headed back. Wanting to get this lesson over with. I placed the jars on the table. Not even a thank you or anything as I got them. But what did I expect? It's Draco Malfoy! 

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked me.

"Nope. But I'll figure it out" I said back to him. 

"Good because I wasn't planning on helping" 

"Oh how nice of you-" I said to him as I turned and looked up at him. Realising he towers over me. almost a whole head taller than me. I got caught in his grey mysteries eyes. Fuck. I looked down at his lips which were about eye level. His lips curled into a smirk. I looked away again this time at his hands which were gripping against the table. 

Fuck me. His hands. Merlin. 

Veiny and defined. A few rings on each hand. this isn't helping my intrusive thoughts I get. Now I was visualising Draco fucking me against this table-

"I can be nice. But I decide not to be" he said deeply. 

Yes. Rough sex against this table. I bit my lip trying to get these thoughts out of my head. I pushed them away like I usually do. Never did I think I'd be thinking about Draco Malfoy. 

Draco sat back down in his chair and watched me as I tried to read the instructions. I picked up the small bottles and tried to see which one I needed first. It says I need Redstone dust first. I looked one bottle but it was it. I then saw Draco's hand push one of the bottles towards me. 

And of course, it was Redstone dust. 

I took the bottle "thanks" 

I pot the right amount of Redstone dust in and then I needed flixweed. I found the bottle and put it in. 

The next instructions I was struggling with. I didn't know if we had to crush the quill bulb or cut it. 

"Crush it," Draco said. 

So I started to crush it but it was almost impossible. 

"Here," Draco got up and grabbed the small stone and knife and started to crush it with us own hands. 

I watched as he crushed the stone. He did it with ease compared to me. Fuck. The thoughts were coming back. I pushed them away quickly. 

"So you can be helpful," I said. 

"When I wanna be" 

"easy," he said as he picked up the crushed stone and placed it in the potion bowel. 

"Thank you" 

"Are you capable of doing the rest or do you need my help again" he questioned. 

"If you haven't realised yet. I have no idea what I'm doing" 

"I realised" he smiled as he read the rest of the instructions and pretty much did it all with ease. He finished within the next minute. Not gonna lie I thought he wasn't smart but as the looks of things, he is. Wonder what else he is good at- 

Merlin Eliza- stop. 

Snape came around and looked at everyone's potions and said ours was one of the best. Thanks to Draco. 

~

"Class is over. Clear your tables and you may leave" Snape said from the front of the class. 

I tidied our table and of course, Draco didn't help. I didn't mind it only took a second to put everything back. 

When I came back I grabbed my bag and left, daphne waiting outside for me. She linked my arm and we headed back to the common room. 

Draco's pov 

I watched as she walked off with Daphne. Me Blaise and Adrian not far behind them. 

"Fuck me that lesson was a load of BS" Adrian moaned 

"I hate Gryffindors," said Blaise. 

"They did all the work though," Blaise said "my partner tried to get me to do it all" 

They laughed. "yo did you see Malfoy's partner? She's hot and she was a Slytherin" Blaise said. 

"Nah. What the fuck so how come you got a good partner then," said Adrian "who did you have" 

"Don't know her name," said Blaise "wait she's walking with Daphne in front" 

I don't know why but I had to clench my fist so I didn't punch them in the face. 

"oo I can't see her face but she has a good behind" Adrian laughed and so did Blaise. 

"Idiots," I said as I walked off annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza's pov

It's been a long day of classes, thankfully I didn't have a defence against dark arts today so I didn't have to put up with Draco. I spent the day pretty much with Daphne all day again, which I loved because I didn't feel so lonely. 

I'm currently sat in the common room reading one of my books, which let's say help a lot with the intrusive thoughts I get. I get so attached to the books I read. I'm sat at the table in the common room by one of the large windows. Reading my book. There are a few other Slytherins around the common room also. 

Draco's pov 

I walk into the common room with my hands in my pockets. I walk towards Blaise and Adrian who is sat at the sofa by the fire. As I'm walking I immediately notice Eliza sat by the window. She looks like she's reading. It's strange how I barely noticed her until this year. 

"Malfoy where you been mate," Adrian said as I sat down. 

"Around" i responded. 

"So secretive," said Blaise. 

I scoffed in response. 

"Anyways. We've been eyeing your partner" Adrian laughed. 

"My who?" I asked. 

"Her!" said blaise pointing to Eliza. 

For fucks sake. 

"Why," I asked. 

"Isn't it obvious" Blaise laughed. 

"She's fucking hot!" laughed Adrian. 

I don't know why but I felt angry and jealousy as they spoke about her. Especially because I know what they are like with girls. 

"It's like she came out of nowhere," Blaise said "surely we would have noticed a girl who looks like that" 

Adrian laughed "I have an idea" 

"What's your idea?" I asked quickly. 

"I'm gonna get her to come to back to my room with me" he laughed slightly "so don't come back to the room until late, alright" 

Blaise laughed "alright mate" 

I just faked a laugh but for some reason, I wanted to stop him from trying anything with her. But why. 

A few minutes later, I noticed she got up and started to walk towards the door. 

Blaise and Adrian also noticed this. 

"What's your name, gorgeous" Adrian said as she walked past the sofa. 

She looked confused but answered "Eliza" 

"Well, well. Eliza my room is that way" he smirked evilly and Blaise laughed. I sat there, anger and jealousy boiling inside me more and more. 

"I'm good. Thanks" she smiled and continued walking out. A book in her hands. 

"ooo mate you got rejected" Blaise laughed historically. 

"Yeah we'll see about that" he laughed. 

I decided I dint want to stay here anymore with these idiots. I got up and left. Instead of going back to my dorm, I thought I could catch up with Eliza. Don't know why but I did. 

Eliza's pov 

I quickly walked away from adrian, blaise and Draco. Annoyed! Why do boys think they can just say stuff like that to girls. It's weird and so disrespectful! I walked down the dungeon corridor in a rush. Before I heard shoes tapping on the stone floor behind me. 

"Eliza!" 

I turned around and saw Draco. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. 

"Where do you think you're going" he said as he walked next to me with a cocky smirk on his face. 

"Away from you and your dickhead friends" 

Shit why did u say that! Definitely going to get a mouthful for that one. 

"Yeah sorry about that" he said. 

Did he just apologise? Draco Malfoy? 

"Was there something you wanted," I asked confused as to why he was walking with me. 

"Nope," he said simply.

"Okay," I said confused. 

"I'm bored and was going to go on a walk. Looks like your joining me" he said. 

"But you joined me" 

"I actually was just walking and happened to catch up to you" 

"Right" 

~

We walked for a few minutes. It was pretty awkward but I kinda just went with it. he didn't say much. 

We were walking down one of the main corridors and Harry, Hermione and Ron happened to be stood against one of the walls. As they saw me and who I was with they instantly gave me evils. Sending me death stored and confused looks. It angered me that me walking with Draco annoyed them. We are in the same house! It shouldn't come to a surprise. Yes, they do have a problem with Malfoy but what have their arguments got to do with me. 

"Those aren't very friendly looks," Draco said as he noticed the stares from them too. 

"I'm used to it," I said and looked away from them. 

"You are" he questioned. 

"Oh yes," I laughed. 

"How come" 

"I used to be friends with them until I was placed into Slytherin and they hated me all a sudden" 

"Pathetic excuse to defriend someone" 

"I'm over it," I said but didn't know if I was or not. 

"Good! You should be!"

"Eliza!" I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turned around and saw Daphne running to me. 

She gave Draco a confused look but then looked at me. 

"I've been looking for you!" she said. 

"I'll see you around," Draco said as he turned on his heel and walked away. 

I and daphne watched as he strutted away. 

"Um why was he talking to you" 

"I'm wondering the same thing"


	4. Chapter 4

Eliza's pov 

I laid down in my bed. His hand sliding down my bare chest over my lacey black bra. His head made his way down lower and lower until he reached my pussy. Spreading my legs apart. Immediate moans escaped my mouth, feeling his tongue swirl around me. he kissed up my chest again. Gripped my that and slid his dick inside of me. Lifting my chest in pleasure. He continued to enter me as his grip on my throat got tighter. 

"Wake up! Eliza!" 

I opened my eyes. seeing where I was. In my dorm and Daphne running around trying to get ready. 

"Fuck!" I say up wiping my eyes "what time is it" 

"It's late! We've missed breakfast and class start in ten minutes" 

"Oh shit!" I sprinted over to the bathroom. Quickly washing my face and brushing my teeth and hair. No time for makeup today.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Daphne putting her shoes on. I grabbed clean underwear and my robes and started to get changed. 

"Where you have a sex dream," Daphne said biting her lip and looking at me curiously. 

"What! NO" I lied. 

She laughed "so innocent" 

"Shut up!" 

I finished getting changed and we literally ran to our first lesson potions. 

~

Daphne opened the door to slughorns class and she almost tripped as she did so. We both started laughing quietly which caused the heads of students to turn and look our way. 

"Ah, girls, nice of you to join us" Slughorn announced.

"Sorry sir" we both said still trying to hold our laughs in. 

We sat at the only table left with seats and just so happened to have Adrian, Blaise and Draco all sat at it. I sat down a bit awkwardly since I never talk to any of them and remembering what Adrian had said. Not to mention all three of them were unbelievably attractive. 

I sat next to Adrian and Daphne the other side of me, with Draco and Blaise in front of us. Slughorn began to teach the class. 

"Why are you late Daphne and who's you're friend," asked Blaise. 

"We woke up late and this is Eliza," Daphne said and I smiled awkwardly. 

"Well hello Eliza," Adrian said next to me. 

"Hi" 

"Paws off! She's mine" Daphne teased. 

"Didn't know you went that way, Daph?" Blaise said. 

"I go both ways" Daphne laughed while nudging me and winking which made me laugh a little. 

"Can we be quiet at the back there," Slughorn said to our table. And he continued to teach the class. 

"So who's going to the party on Friday," Adrian asked quietly. 

"All of us" Blaise snickered. 

"You'll be there, right Eliza," asked Adrian. 

"Ugh, I don't know" 

"Yeah she will," Daphne said over me. 

I glared at her knowing I didn't want to go. 

"I'll see you there then," said Adrian. 

You will? 

~

It's now Thursday evening and I decided to go to the library to read. It's much quieter here. I've been thinking about the party and I'm not sure if I want to go but apart of me wants too. It's 6th year and I need to start living life more. Taking more risks. I'm probably the most boring Slytherin and I'm starting to hate it. So I think I'm going to go. Besides what's the worse that could happen. 

"Hey," I jumped in my seat heading a voice from behind me. I saw Draco take a seat next to me. 

"What are you doing," I asked. 

"what are you doing" he repeated my question. 

"Reading" 

"Cool," he said leaning back in his chair while playing with his wand. 

"I can't read if you're staring at me" 

"Why? I'm I distracting you" he asked while leaning forward again. 

"No-" I lied. He was distracting me. The smell of his cologne and the texture of his hair, freely hanging over his the face. His smooth lips and- 

Stop Eliza!

I turned back to my back and gripped the edges tightly trying to push away the dirty thoughts I was having. 

"What are you reading," Draco asked. 

"None of you're business," I said. 

He scoffed in response.

A few moments letter a felt a sharp point of a wand on my leg, just above my knee. Slowly the sharp point got higher and higher up my thigh. 

Before it could get any higher I pushed dracos hand away. Confused and shocked by why he was doing it. Not that I was complaining. 

"That took you a while to push me away" he smirked. "I'm beginning to think you're not as innocent as everyone thinks" 

His words sent shivers down my spine. 

"If you'd excuse me, there's somewhere I have to be" I stood up and quickly started making my way out of the library. 

Was it bad I wanted more between Draco and I. That I'd wish he would have gone further up my leg? My mind was going crazy with thoughts.

I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into one of the isles of bookshelves. I felt my back press against the bookshelf causing a few books to fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Draco looking down at me with a serious and seductive look on his face. 

My heart was beating like crazy.

He stroked the side of my face, my lips parted slightly and my chest felt like it was going to explode. He looked at me from my eyes to my lips. Once his hand got to my chin he quickly gripped his hand around my neck. Squeezing the sides and making me look at him. Meeting his cold lustful grey eyes. 

"Whatever will I do with you" he spoke quietly. 

His face slowly came closer to mine. Our lips inches apart. I bite my lips trying not to kiss him. The temptation growing every second. 

Before I knew I felt his soft lips on mine. He kissed me for a few seconds and then parted. Leaving me still unsatisfied. Wanting more. needing more. 

"Do anything with Adrian and I guess you will never find out," he said and smirked at his words. 

He let go of my neck with slight force. He took a step back and I looked at him. Confused and also turned on. I gripped my bag tighter. He laughed a little and walked away leaving me stood there.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliza's pov

This morning I got ready for classes like any other. Apart from the constant thought about what happened yesterday in the library. My head filled with so many questions and confusion. 

I ended up ready quicker than usual so I went down to the common room and sat on the table I usually seat at. I pulled out my book and tried to focus on that instead of Draco kissing. but the way he kisses is so good. so much lust and passion. I've only ever kissed one other boy and that was a Ravenclaw in the fourth year after the ball. It was sloppy and definitely with not as much passion as Draco. 

No, definitely not Draco kissed me like I was his prey and he was a predator who hadn't fed in days. He kissed me with such desire. And it's leaving me wanting more. craving him-

No! No! I won't let myself get involved with Draco out all people. I've made it this far without having a bad reputation or letting mine get ruined. Just another two years. 

I looked up from my book and saw Draco walking from the boy's dormitories with Blaise and Theodore. We caught our eyes immediately. His lips formed into a smirk, similar to the one he did after our kiss. And then he winked at me and turned his eyes somewhere else. 

This isn't going to be an easy two years if he keeps pulling shit like that. 

"Hey!" Daphne made me jump as she slams her hands on the table "I'm ready" 

"Jesus Daphne no needs to give me a heart attack," I said as I got up from my seat. 

"Sorry," she said wrapping one arm around my shoulder "what were you thinking about" 

"Not- nothing" 

"Very well then. Anyways you are going tonight" 

Fuck! I forgot about the party. 

"Umm maybe," I said. 

"ugh please come!" she moaned. 

"I'll think about it" 

~

The party- later that day.

"I'll see you done there?" Daphne said as she opened the door. I knew she wanted me to go but didn't want to be pushy. The part had already begun so I'd be arriving late if I do go. 

"...yeah" I blurted. Not sure if I was lying or not. 

She smiled excitedly and walked out shutting the door behind her. 

I sat back in my bed deep in my thoughts. should I go—should I not go.   
You know what. Yes, I am going to go. I'm sick of being boring. I need to do something exciting for once. Unleash for one night. Have fun for a change. It will be a good distraction. 

I got up quickly and went over to my wardrobe, scanning through clothes. Nothing! Fucking nothing! 

That was until I remembered about the suitcase under my bed. The suitcase I kept the things I didn't wear anymore or random things I wanted to be kept hidden. For example a bottle of muggle vodka or the pack of mint cigarettes or the super fucking hot black dress. BINGO! 

I remembered that I bring this from home, just in case something happens. Y'know just in case. 

I pulled it out and quickly slipped it on over my matching black lacy underwear. I zipped up the side and immediately the dress hugged my waist and my curves. It was a basic black tight dress that came to my mid-thigh. It had a v neck with thin straps. I admired my self in the mirror still had my messy bun in my hair but damn I looked good! 

No, I can't go down there like this. Fuck fuck fuck. Yes, I can. Stop being a pussy. I kept telling myself. 

I took out my bun and my hair fell out in waves. slight curlier than usual. I brushed the top of my hair to flatten down the frizz. I somehow managed to make it look good. I quickly ran to the bathroom and put on some makeup. A tad bit extra than normal. 

I added some concealer on areas that I needed it. I brushed up my brows and added black eyeliner, a winged eye. I then added mascara and blush. finally finishing off with some glossy lipstick. 

Done. I guess. 

I slipped on small heals and headed for the door. I then realised I couldn't go down there sober, so I stumbled over to my suitcase. again. and took the muggle vodka out, opened the lid and drink it straight from the bottle. Probably around four shots ish. 

Okay, now I'm ready. 

I opened the door and instant waves of green lights hit me, coming from the corridor. loud music pumping in my ears. Cheers and shouts could be heard from the bottom. I walked slowly down the girl dormitory's corridor. Down the stairs. as soon as I emerged into the party. Sweaty and dancing bodies all around me. Clouds of smoke and bottle and cups on the floor all ready. The party is in full swing.

I walked through the crowd of dancing Slytherins. The nerves have gone and feel more.... free. Alive. Unlike any feeling, I've had. I see Daphne waving to me so I walk towards her, I don't see who she is sat with until I get there. 

Draco's pov 

I'm sat at the party with a lot of alcohol around me. Watching dancing Slytherins and people drinking all around me. I'm sat with Blaise, Adrian, Theodore, Daphne and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle are merlins know where but I catch my self looking for someone. Why isn't she here? 

I then I see her. Directly in front of me. I barely recognised her. She's wearing a dress. A hot dress. So sexy. So tight. Her hair messy and her eyes look darker and I can just about see her green eyes glistening from here. Her legs look good as fuck. long and the dress shows them off very well, better than her school skirt. I don't know how I'm going to be able to control myself tonight. 

"Fuck me! Who's that" Theodore says from beside me also recognising her. 

Adrian and Blaise turn their heads. 

"That's Eliza mate" Blaise smirks.

"Oh good, she came," Adrian says wickedly and I know what he's planning. But I know Eliza won't do anything with them. Not after what I told her. 

"She's pretty! How come I've never seen her before" Theodore says. 

"That's exactly what we said" Blaise laughs.

"I call dibs she's mine," Adrian says.

For some reason what he said enraged me. 'she's mine'. I don't think so mate. she's mine or at least she will be. 

"Can't you lot keep your dicks in your pants for one night," I said. 

"C'mon mate! It's just a bit of fun" Adrian said. 

"Eliza" Daphne shouted waving towards her and she looked over and started walking towards us. 

She sat opposite me next to Blaise and Daphne. Adrian next to Blaise and Theodore next to me. Pansy the over the side. We sat in a circle around a small table filled with drinks and cigarettes on. 

"So you decided to come" Adrian was the first to speak to her. 

"...yeah," she said and then looked at me. I simply looked her up and down. 

Eliza's pov 

I sat down next to Daphne, a bit awkward. I've never spoken to any of these people apart from Draco, Adrian and Blaise but I've never had a proper conversation with them.

"So you decided to come" I heard Adrian say. 

Suddenly Draco's words from the other night came back to me. 'do anything with Adrian and you'll never find out' for some reason I didn't want to risk that. 

"Yeah," I awkwardly said as I looked at Draco who gave me a weird look that sent butterflies straight to my stomach. 

"I'm glad you did" Daphne laughed "I was just getting bored" 

"Ohh c'mon Daphne you love us really" laughed Blaise. 

"So how come you never introduced us to your little friend," Theodore said from in front of me. 

"I don't know. Why would she want to meet any of you lot" Daphne laughed? 

Daphne passed me a cup of some alcohol, not too sure what it was but I decided to chug it down anyways. Feeling a hot liquid go down my throat. But it was kinda refreshing. I like it. 

"Let's play a game" Pansy suggested. 

"What we usually play" asked Adrian taking a shot. 

"Yeah," Theodore said. 

"I'm down," said Blaise. 

"Me too," said Daphne. 

"Fine," said Draco. 

And then all eyes were on me. What game.

"What game," I asked. 

"Truth or dare but with a twist," said, Theodore. 

"What kind of twist," I asked nervously. 

Pansy laughed "oh you are in for a treat" 

"We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to do a truth or a dare," Theodore said and then smirked a little "but you have a choice. You can either do the dare or say the truth. Orrrr, take a shot if you don't want to do it. A shot of the strongest alcohol there is here" 

I usually would have said no to a game like this but something was screaming inside me telling me to play. 

"Sounds like fun," I said. 

"Alright. Let the games begin" 

Theodore finished the remaining drop of alcohol from a bottle and placed it on the table. And then he spun it. It spun for a few seconds before it landed on Pansy. 

"Fuck" she sighed. 

"Truth or dare, Pansy," said Blaise.

"Dare" 

"Go make out with Crabbe" Daphne laughed. 

"No thanks," she said as she took a shot from the table. Scrunching her face as she did so. 

A few more rounds went by and a few shots have been taken. A few dares have been done and a few truths have been told. The bottle spun again and it landed on me for the first time. Shit! 

"Ahhhh, Eliza. Truth or a dare" Theodore said. Clearly drunk. 

"Truth" I smiled. 

"Who do you find the most attractive at this table," Blaise asked raising an eyebrow from beside me. 

This was clearly a question they wanted answering. They all looked at me, including Pansy and Daphne. I could feel all their eyes on me. I looked down at my lap and the bottle facing me. 

I then made the terrible mistake to look at Draco. He was who I found most attractive here. Fuck fuck fuck. What do I do? 

I quickly grabbed the bottle from the table and took it back. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Strong as fuck but I...kinda....wanted more. The way it made my throat fill sent electricity through my body. 

"oooo a touchy question I see" Theodore laughed. "we'll find out soon don't you worry," his drink self said. 

I looked at Draco again who had a small smirk on his lips, as he knew. shit. 

A few more rounds went by and lots more shots I had taken. And again the bottle landed on me. I was slightly tipsy. not drunk but close. 

"Ah me again" I joked.

"Eliza. Truth or dare" Blaise asked 

"Hmm," I thought about it for a second before I chose "dare" because why not. Time to live a little. 

"Kiss whoever the bottle lands on" Theodore smiled. 

Everyone looked at me. "Okay," I said smiling a little.

And with that, he spun the bottle. Everyone watching it closely. Apart of me hoped it'd land on Draco and another part of me hoped it didn't. 

The bottle started to slow. And I felt a little nervous. It came to a complete stop and it just so happened to land on Daphne. 

I looked at her and she was smiling. 

"I'm down" she smiled. 

A smile formed on my lips and I placed my hand on her cheek and laughed as we came close to each other. And then I kissed her. A peck at first but turned into a full make out. Surprisingly it wasn't bad. I might even say I enjoyed it. No, I'm enjoying it. I heard a few "oooo" and "shittt" come from the boys who were watching. 

Draco's pov 

When she got the dare I prayed that it didn't land on anyone but me. But then it landed on Daphne and I didn't think she would do it. But I was wrong. She did. And it was. Very. Hot. 

Blaise and Theodore looked at me and Theodore in shocked and I could tell they where turned on my this but so was I. But it angered me that they were also. I felt this possessiveness over her that I couldn't control and I still didn't know why. 

The way she kissed Daphne was hot. I couldn't look away. 

Eliza's pov 

Our lips separated and we both smiled and laughed. I bite my lips as she smiled at me. 

"Woah," Theodore and Blaise said. 

"Wow, Eliza! Not bad. Not bad at all" daphne said. As she turned and flipped off the boys. She knew they were jealous. 

"I think you win Eliza," Theodore said. 

"There aren't any winners," said Pansy as she gave me evils. And a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Ima go dance," Daphne said "Eliza would you join me" 

"Of course" I smiled as I took her hand and walking over to the dance floor. 

~

I danced and drank my way through the night. Not regretting my decision at all! I and flume danced, swaying our hips and trying different kinds of drinks. Every kind. We laughed and smiled through the night. I felt free and alive for the first time for a long time. Maybe even ever. I never felt this way before and I loved it. no longer shy and innocent. Even if it's just for one night. I didn't care. Tonight is my night to let go. Just once. 

Daphne went and got us a drink and left me alone on the dance floor. But that didn't stop me. No. I lifted my arms in the air and moved my hips in rhythm to the music.

That was until I felt hands on my hip. I didn't stop I just looked behind me and I saw Draco stood behind me, with the same damn smirk on his face. His hands felt huge on my hips. He moved my body against his. I felt even more alive now. 

I kept telling myself to stop and to get away from him but I couldn't. I felt too good at this moment. 

He moved my body around now facing him. our eyes meeting and lips inches away from one another. My arms hanging on his shoulders. 

"I haven't done anything Adrian" for some stupid reason was the first thing I said over the music.

A smirk came to his lips "good girl" he says and it sends shivers through my warm body. 

"And I know," he says. 

Our lips still inch away. 

"How?" I question him. The temptation to kiss him growing with every second. 

"I've been watching you," he said deeply.

"Why" 

"Couldn't help myself"

With his words said I kissed him. I could no longer take this temptation. The voice that was screaming in my head. I kiss him with force and lust. I'd been craving him and I hand t even realised it. 

We broke away from the kiss and said "what was that for" he smiled. 

"Couldn't help myself" I smiled and bite my lip. 

I felt his lips on mine again. attaching like magnets. Merlin this was good. Our tongues connected and slid inside each other mouth. our hands exploring each other's bodies. 

Our kiss was stopped by the sudden drop in the music. Now much quieter. A seventh year shouted. "It's at 1 am. The party comes to an end" 

A few grunts and moans could be heard. I hadn't noticed that there was much fewer people here and a huge mess on the floor. I didn't even realise it was this late. 

I took my hands away from Draco's body and he did the same. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I quickly walked away back to my dormitory. The alcohol already starting to wear off and I didn't know if what I was feeling was regret or what.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza's pov 

I woke up with a painful headache, regretting every choice I made to drink. My stomach was hurting. Wait. Fuck. 

I got up immediately and stumbled to the bathroom tripping over a few glass bottles on my way. The room was still dark and Daphne was still asleep. Well until I woke her up. 

"Eliza" she moaned. 

I plunged myself onto the bathroom floor and threw up into the toilet. My hair sticking to my sweaty face. And then I realised I was still in my dress. Fuck. 

And again. I threw up again. I fell back onto the bathroom floor after flushing the toilet. My head was pounding but I still felt the slightest bit drunk. How much did I drink? Damn. 

A few moments later I saw Daphne run into the bathroom and fall to the bathroom floor, leaning against the toilet and then she also threw up. 

"Fuck" she gritted "last night was sick" she sighed. 

And she threw up again. 

"Your're crazy" I laughed with the little energy I had. 

I looked over at the shower and I knew that I needed one. But could I be bothered? No. But I'm going to anyway. 

"I'm going to shower" I sighed. 

"Okay," Daphne half smiled "I'm going to smoke. see ya" 

She left the bathroom and I turned on the shower and shut the bathroom door. I looked at the horrible mess of myself in the mirror. I tied my hair up into a tight bun and then unzipped my dress. 

And then I realised I didn't bring my wash bag. I walked towards the door and opened it. 

"Hey, Daphne can you pass me my wash ba- fuck!" I immediately pushed my self against the bathroom wall after I saw Draco, Blaise, Adrian and Theodore sat in our dorm. 

What the fuck are they doing here?

Draco's pov 

I was lent against the wall in Daphnes dorm, she wanted to smoke so of course, we all agreed to join her. There's a few glass bottles on the floor and Daphne was still in last nights dress. Hair a mess and smudged makeup. 

"Where's Eliza" Adrian asked. 

Oh, of course, he would like to know. 

"In the shower," Daphne said. 

"Oh is she now" Adrian laughed along with Blaise. 

And then the bathroom door opened. Oh damn. 

"Hey, Daphne. Can you pass me my wash ba-fuck" I saw Eliza at the door of the bathroom. She only had her black underwear and bra on she didn't see us there until she looked up. I couldn't help but admire her body. Yes, last night dress showed her curves off perfectly but damn seeing her body with nothing but the smallest underwear on really hit differently. You could see the defined tone of her body and the curve of her hips and waist. 

I then suddenly felt anger fuel inside me when I saw Adrian Blaise and Theodore starring at her. 

She quickly hid round the corner of the bathroom. As soon as she was gone. Adrian and Blaise looked at each other with opened mouths. It annoyed me that they were seeing her like that. 

Daphne quickly grabbed Eliza's bag and handed it to her. 

Eliza's pov 

"Here" Daphne handed me my bag. 

"Thank y-you" I stuttered and in shock by what I just did. How can I be so stupid? Daphne left and shut the door behind her. I felt so embarrassed and right now I wanted nothing more than to disappear into thin air and never show my face again. 

I tried my best to forget about it and stepped into the warm shower. Feeling better as the warm water run down my body. I stood under the water for a while before starting to use the shower for what's is supposed to be used for and started washing my self and my hair. 

After a long and much-needed shower, I stepped out wrapping the towel around my body and tying a towel around my hair. I applied some moisturiser and lotion before peeking my head around the door to make sure they were gone. 

"The coast is clear" Daphne laughed. 

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked out. Collapsing onto my bed. 

"That was so embarrassing" I sighed hitting my forehead with my hand. 

"Nah they enjoyed it- I mean don't be embarrassed" Daphne struggled to form a sentence. 

"Doesn't help daphne" 

"Oh come on. You have an amazing body! Isn't it about time you started showing it to the world" 

"No! No, absolutely not" I said sitting up. 

"Stop being so innocent, I know that deep down in that pretty face of you're there's a freak waiting to explode out of you" Daphne raised her eyebrow "I got a taste of your lips last night and any boy will be more than lucky to get a taste of the rest of you" 

"Daphne" I threw a pillow at her. 

~

I got dressed and brushed out my hair using a charm to dry my hair. I decided that sitting in my room all day wasn't going to help my hangover so I decided to go down to the great hall for lunch. 

Daphne was gonna finish off getting dressed and then meet me done there. I opened the door and prayed to merlin that Blaise, Adrian, Theodore and Draco were not in the common room. 

I walked through and luckily they weren't. Okay good! Now I just have to avoid them for the rest of my life. Easy enough? 

I entered the great hall and started to make my way to the Slytherin table. And the second I hit there I saw Adrian, Blaise and Theodore sat at the table. Oh, and the only space available was near them. Luck is really by my side today. 

As I sat down I kept my head down, avoiding eye contact and I prayed they didn't see me, but I was very wrong. 

"Oh hey, Eliza. I see you are clothed" said Blaise.

"Rather she wasn't" adrian laughed. 

"Oh- I'm so sorry about that," I said embarrassed. 

"Don't apologise!" said, Adrian. 

"Seriously we didn't mind" Blaise laughed slightly. 

I laughed slightly uncomfortable. Theodore must have noticed this and he looked at me and   
said "don't be embarrassed! It happens! Ignore those idiots. They have a hard time keeping their dicks in their pants" 

This time I generally laughed. "yeah I can tell" 

The rest of the lunch was okay. I drunk a shit load of water to try and cure my headache. Daphne joined us and we laughed about the party and other things. 

I decided that I wanted to be alone for the rest of the day so I got up and headed to the library. I walked down the many corridors of Hogwarts. I turned a corner and accidentally crashed into someone's chest. I instantly felt hands around my arms. 

"Woah bumping into each other once again" I recognised the voice of Draco Malfoy. I also recognised the smell of his cologne. I looked up meeting his eyes. 

"Sorry-" I sighed. 

"Don't be," he said. 

Awkward science followed. All I could think about was the smell of his cologne. 

"Nice undies" he smirked. 

"Oh my- I'm- I didn't know that you were there," I said feeling the blush on my cheeks grow. 

"Clearly" he raised an eyebrow. 

I wanted to go. I needed to go. the thoughts in my head were running wild with dirt images of me and Draco. and I was also extremely embarrassed. 

"Well, I best be off," I said as I went to walk around him. 

I felt a hand grab my waist and then I felt my back against the cold stone wall. 

"Not so fast" Draco looked down at me wickedly. 

"I see you didn't do anything with Adrian" he murmured.

I shook my head. Unable to speak. 

A smirk grew on his face "good" 

His face slowly lowered down to mine and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but his lip brushed against mine as his head went to my ear and in a deep quiet voice he spoke "I want it to stay that way" 

His words sent shivers down my back. His hands lifted off from the wall and then without another word he walked away leaving me shocked and very confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza's pov 

Thankfully my hangover is completely gone. My memories from friday have fully come back and I remember everything, from kissing daphne to dirty dancing with draco. And do I regret any of it? No. 

I'm glad I was able to live my life for once without the fear of judgment or keeping to myself all the bloody time. Every other year I would stay in my dorm while the parties went on but now I can't wait for the next one. 

I and daphne are walking to our first-class dada. The lesson I'm partnered with draco. For some reason I'm nervous. My stomach feels like it's about to explode. And why? For what? I used to hate draco and now I- well—I don't hate him anymore, that's for sure. 

I part from daphne as I enter and I head to mine and draco's desk. His not here yet. 

"Hello, gorgeous" I hear his voice from behind me as he takes the seat next to me. 

I look at him. I said nothing. I was confused by his words. Did he call me gorgeous or-

Snape walks in and books immediately fall on to our desks in front of us. 

"These will be your books for this year. You need to read and annotate them before christmas. I'm I clear" 

"Yes professor" a few students say. 

Draco sighs "Fucks sake"

"Better than having to write an essay.." I whispered. 

Draco turned his gaze to me and I suddenly felt very small. I regret saying that. He looked at me for a few seconds. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. 

Draco's lip curled into a smirk, scoffed and looked away. 

I let out a breath a didn't know I was holding in. 

~

The rest of the class was boring. I didn't say anything else and neither did he. The room was silent with whispers from other students and the sound of snapes quill writing on his parchment.

The only thing I found strange was the looks draco kept giving me. Sneaky side glances. The type of look a predator would look at his prey. But he has this smirk. A fucking smirk that made me feel so many things. It was intimidating. I felt nervous under his gaze.

When he wasn't looking at me I was looking at him. How his jaw line is so sharp. His floppy messy platinum blonde hair. Crystal blue eyes which held a hint of darkness and pure evil. But I like that, it's what made me intrigued. His dangerous, but I like that. I want that. I crave that. 

"Class dismissed" snape called out and immediately everyone rushed out. 

I packed my bag and quickly stumbled out the classroom. Trying to get away from draco, away from the thoughts. 

I hurried down the corridor, passed students. I looked back and to my surprise his tall figure and his long strides where quickly catching up to me. 

"What the—" I hushed to myself. 

I sped up the pace turning down the corner and down a set of stairs. I was on the next floor. Walking quickly. I had no idea where I was going but I just kept walking. I turned another corner. And quickly went into an abandoned class room. I shut the door and walked further into the classroom. But then—

The door opened. I turned around and saw draco stood there. He shut the door. I was scared. I was nervous.

"What are you doing" he asked stepping closer. I stepped back. 

"Uh—just looking around" I manage to say.

"Oh, really" he steeped closer again. I stepped back. 

"What are you doing, malfoy" 

"Following you" he stepped closer. I stepped back. 

"Why" he stepped closer again. This time I took a step back but my back hit the table. I placed my hands down to stop myself from falling. 

"Because, eliza. You intrigue me—" he said as he stepped closer and we are now breathing the same air, he is so close. My heart is pounding. 

"W-why" I stuttered 

"I-I don't know" he muttered as his face got closer, he grabbed a side of my face, gently. I looked at his eyes and then to his lips, uncontrollably. 

He smirked. His large hand slowly went from my cheek to the back of my head. And he quickly grabbed my hair. I gasped but then a small smile appeared on my face. I couldn't help it. It was just—just so—

He crashed his lips onto mine. This was unlike the kiss in the library. This was better. This was lustful and held so much passion. 

I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. His other hand came to me waist. He released his hand from my hair and lifted me up on the desk. My legs wrapping around his waist, instinctively. I've never done this before but I've sure as hell have dreamt about it. 

Slowly his hand dragged down to my bare thigh, under my skirt. 

Oh fuck- 

I had black stockings on and my skirt was up. My black lacey underwear on show. His hand fiddled with the edge of my underwear. His hand went under them and done to my—oh fuck— I felt his finger on my clit. I've never felt anything like this. Not even by my own hand. 

"Do I make you wet, rosier?" he questioned me with a smirk on his face.

"Piss off" is all I could say. Annoyed but god damn I couldn't push him away, I don't want too. 

His smirk only grew as I felt another finger on my clit and he started rubbing in circles. Causing a small moan to come out my mouth, through the kiss. 

Fuck this felt so good. 

I accidentally bit his lip, but he must have liked it as he snarled, almost growled. In a seductive way. The taste of blood entered my mouth from his cut lip. Why did this turn me on. The feeling intensified from my clit. 

I felt his hand grab my throat. Braking the kiss he lent be back on the table. Allowing more room for him to finger me. My back arched, my chest on show. The buttons of my shirt, threatening to pop open. But draco does that. 

His hand slowly drags down from my neck to my chest. Suddenly he rips open my shirt revealing my black bra. And as soon as he does this his fingers go from my clit to my entrance, teasing it. I want him to—I fucking need him too. 

"Please draco" I moaned 

"Has anyone ever done this to you" he qusioned as his thumb rubbed my clit. 

"No" I gasped.

He breathed out a small laugh "Good" 

And instantly his fingers entered me. It hurt at first but soon pleasure came. The more his fingers entered me the more good it felt. His other hand rested on my arched waist, pulling me closer to his fingers. 

I felt myself reaching my climax, started with a heartbeat inside me and then—

"Fuck" I moaned 

Then I felt my muscles tighten and a wave of pleasure curling inside me. I felt my self cum on his fingers. He fastened the pace once he realised, which made my orgasm much much more intense. 

Once I finished, I looked at him. And he smiled. That fucking evil, wicked smirk on his face. Made me feel so many things. 

He lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them dry. 

Merlin-

He lowered down to my face. Leaning his arms on the table next to me. "Remember only I, can make you feel that type of way" he snarled and I nodded as I bit my lips. Uncontrollably. 

He lifted up and lifted me up to a seating position as he did so. He picked my underwear up and handed them to me. 

"See you around gorgeous" and with that being said he walked out. 

I sat on the table feeling shocked, confused and wanting more. 

I put my underwear on and left. Like nothing happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Eliza's pov

"What are you blushing about" I heard Daphne's voice, I looked up and she was walking towards me. 

I'm sat in the common room, one the sofas. There are not many students in here, all spread around. The sound of the flickering fire and slight murmurs can be heard. 

Before Daphne came along I was thinking about yesterday, what Draco did to me, in the classroom. How he fingered me. I knew I shouldn't have done it or allowed him to, but that's what made it more exciting, more thrilling. And I knew it was wrong for wanting more. 

"I'm not blushing" I responded to Daphne. 

"Oh, yes you were" she winked. 

I shifted in my seat, nervously. 

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. 

"Nothing" I quickly responded. Why I'm I so bad I lying. 

"Tell me! You can trust me. I bet you're dying to get whatever it is if you're chest" 

"Fine!" 

She excitedly moved from the sofa opposite me to my side. 

"Yesterday afternoon, after DADA. I- I may have done something with a guy" I said quietly. 

Daphne's eyes lit up. "Merlin! Did you fuck?" 

"No! Oh my goodness" 

"Oh shh! I know you're not as innocent as everyone thinks you are" she grinned. 

I glared at her "we didn't fuck but he, um" 

"Shit did he figure fuck you?" she asked boldly Daphne didn't care who heard her or what she was saying. 

"Yes," I said as I looked away, trying to hide the smile on my face and my red cheeks. 

"I'm so happy for you! Wait—who?" 

I laughed shyly as I lent back on the sofa. 

"Oh my God, tell me" Daphne laughed as well as she leant closer to me. "Was is Adrian?" 

"No" I shrieked 

"Blaise?" 

"Nope" 

"Don't tell me is was Crabbe!" 

"Oh my- no!" 

"Then who?" 

"Promise you won't say a word! To anyone!" 

"Promise" she held out her pinkie. 

I looked at her pinkie and then linked my pinkie with hers. "It was Draco" 

"Your fucking shitting me! No fucking way" she said in a loud whisper. 

"Shhh" 

"I can't believe that! You got finger fucked by Malfoy! I've known him for ages and I know for a fact that he only likes to you know, fuck! He's never had any other sexual relationship with anyone. Only ever for pleasure and his needs. He must be into you" 

"Really! Doesn't he have girls practically at his knees twenty-four seven" I said. 

"Yes but he always tells them to piss off," she said "you must be special. I saw the way he was looking at you at the party, and the way you two danced with each other" 

The redness appeared on my cheeks again, was what Daphne was saying true?

"Apparently Draco isn't your typical guy. You know the guy who just has sex. No Draco prefers not to waste any time, he knows how to pleasure a woman, in all the right ways. He takes pride and satisfaction when doing so" 

Her words made me shiver. She just described how I prefer it. Even though I've never down it, but that, that sounds extraordinary. It's what I read in my books. 

"How do you know this," I asked curiously. 

"Blaise knows, and Blaise told me" 

"Oh" 

"What does Blaise know" Blaise sat down opposite us. 

"About Malfoys kinks," Daphne said. 

"Oh yeah, I know all about those! The git likes to brag about it" Blaise explained.

"How come you were talking about Malfoys kinks" Blaise questioned. 

"No reason! Just came up in a conversation" Daphne explained. Then looking over at me and winking. 

Well, at least I can trust her. 

The following day 

I'm walking down the corridors alone, past students and professors. My attention is bought to the hand the just grabbed my arm. 

"Hey, Eliza right?" a Hufflepuff boy, name Zacharias Smith said with a grin on his face. 

"Yeah?" I questioned. 

"Sorry! I- do you have a minute?" he asked me, gesturing to the side of the corridor. 

"Yeah, I guess" 

We moved the side of the corridor, and that's when I noticed a group of boys over his shoulder, laughing and talking whilst watching us. 

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked confused. 

He laughed "yeah, actually. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime?" 

"Did your friends put you up to this?" I asked 

"No, well they encouraged it" 

"Oh," I said nervously. Zacharias was attractive but not my type. 

"So is that a yes?" 

"Can I think about it" 

"What's there to think about" he questioned. 

"Uh- I don t know" 

"So tonight? In my dorm" he grinned. 

"I actually think I'm busy tonight" 

"Okay, them tomorrow night" 

"Can you not take a hint, Smith?" I turned around and noticed Draco leant against the wall. He smirked at me, pushed up from the wall and walked to my side. 

"Sounds to me, mate. She's not interested" Draco said.

"She never said that Malfoy" the two boys eyed each other. Draco being taller, towering him. 

"Why don't you piss off, Smith. Take a fucking hint next time!" 

"You piss off, Malfoy. I was talking to her fist-" 

"How about you both piss off" I sighed before pushing past both of them and walking away. 

Merlin! I think I preferred it when no one spoke to me. 

I noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron watching me as I walked away having just seen what happened. They gave me a look of disapproval. Probably because I was talking to Draco. Ugh, they can piss off too. 

Draco's pov

She walked away, surprised by what she said. 

"Don't ever fucking talk to her again" I stepped closer to Smith. 

"Yeah? Or what?" 

"Let's hope for your sake, you never find out" and with that being said I walked away, after Eliza. 

She git quite far, now walking down an empty corner. I chased after her and pulled her behind a tapestry on the wall into the small space behind it. 

"What the hell" she looked up at me. 

"Don't be like that, Rosier" 

"Like what? Last time I saw you- you-" 

Eliza's pov

He laughed a little, stepping closer. Dragging his ringed hand up my arm. "Do you want me to do it again" 

"I-" 

He gripped the side of my cheek. "Keep talking to these boys and you won't ever even feel my touch again" 

Our faces were so close to each other, I could feel his hot minty breath on my lips. "I can't help that these boys keep talking to me" 

He gripped my hair with a lot of force causing a gasp to escape my mouth and a smirk to curl on my lips. I could tell he liked that since he smirked back. 

"You have no idea what you do to me, Eliza," he said before hitting his like against mine, sending fires through my body. My hands explored his back and hair. Gripping it tightly as I felt my back slam against the stone wall. 

He was being rough with the kiss. Not gentle. And I loved it. I craved it. 

Our tongues roamed around each other, swirling inside our mouths. The kiss kept intensifying. My back arched from the wall, causing our body closer. He gripped my waist tightly, pulling me closer. 

After a while of kissing, he broke away. 

"Don't tell me your gonna walk away again" I murmured. 

He laughed "of course not! But if we don't leave we're going to be late for potions"


	9. Chapter 9

Draco's pov

There's something about her. I don't know what it is, this feeling. I can't escape it. Merlin, I've tried. I've tried everything to get her off my mind. I drink. I smoke. Nothing. She's there. Constantly on my mind. Everything about her makes me insane. Her sweet innocent smile. I want to hear the screams that will come out of that pretty mouth of hers. I want to do things to her. Things I know she craves. 

I've been with other girls, nothing serious. Only ever to please my needs. I've fucked girls but I've never kissed a girl and wanted more, just from a kiss. 

There where things replaying on my mind. The way her body arched as I pushed my fingers deep inside her. The way her mouth parted and sweet moans escaped my mouth. The way she bites her lip. Merlin, I'm getting a hard-on just thinking about her. 

After the incident in the classroom. I had to walk out. There were things on my mind. Dangerous thoughts. I felt more than just pleasure, more than I've ever felt towards a girl. And I don't feel at all. Not for anyone and definitely not a girl. 

And there she was. Sat at the Slytherin table, in the great hall. Laughing with Daphne and Pansy. Fuck Draco. Just fucking relax. 

Eliza's pov 

"Shut up! There's no way" laughed pansy "I have my eyes on someone else. 

"Who?" asked Daphne. 

"He's walking in right now," Pansy said as she bit her lip in a smile. Looking towards the entrance of the great hall. I looked over and say, Theodore, Blaise and Draco. 

I don't know what it was but a small amount of anger-fueled in me. Was it jealousy? I know Pansy and Draco had a thing in the past. 

"Who? There's like ten people walking in" Daphne sighed. 

"Guess!" 

"Blaise," I asked. 

"Nope," she said. 

"It's not Draco is it?" Daphne asked. 

"No!" she gasped "been there. Not again." 

I felt a breath release that I didn't know I was holding in. 

"Its Theodore," I said quietly. Seeing as they were getting closer. 

She smiled and nodded as the three hours sat with us. 

"Morning ladies" Blaise grinned. 

"Hey" smiled Daphne. 

"So is the little meet up still going ahead, this evening," asked Theodore. 

"Absolutely," said Blaise. 

"Draco you got the snacks" questioned Theodore. 

"Of course" he smirked. 

"Ah Eliza, you should come!" I looked up from the book I was reading, and I saw Blaise with a smile on my face. 

"More the merrier" grinned Theo. 

"Uh, I don't-" 

"Yes! Come! It'll be fun" smiled Daphne, beside me. 

"Come on Eliza! A little fun won't hurt" smirked pansy from in front of me. 

I looked over at Draco who was glaring into my eyes, raised his eyebrows at me. I would have said no but fuck it. 

"Alright. I'll come" I smiled Blaise. 

"Perfect" 

~

"Are you sure?" I asked Daphne, as we walked from dinner. Heading to the house dormitory. "It's a Tuesday and we are going to a party" 

"It's not a party. It's just friends hanging out" Daphne said. 

"In the boy's dormitory, which girls are not allowed in, and there's going to be weed and alcohol." 

"That's what makes it fun" I heard Pansy laugh as she joined us. 

Followed by a laugh from Daphne. 

"Besides" Daphne whispered "Malfoys going to be there" she grinned. 

I felt my cheeks redeem and butterflies filled my stomach. But the fact that Draco is going to be a plus. As much as I know deep down I should be avoiding him and staying far away from him. I can't. 

"Hello boys" Pansy laughed as she opened the door to their room. The room was dark. A hint of green light. Three poster beds in rows. It wasn't messy but their beds were lazily made. A few clothes and books on the floor. Faint music was playing in the background. 

Pansy wondered over to Theodore who handed her a joint. She inhaled it, leaning her head back releasing the smoke. A smile came to her face as she sat beside Theo. 

Daphne took my hand and dragged me over to a window seat, with Blaise on. Draco sat on a chair rolling another joint. 

Blaise handed Daphne a bottle of what looked like vodka. Blaise then handed Daphne and me, two plastic cups. Daphne poured the vodka into the cups. 

"Cheers" Daphne smiled as she hit our cups together. 

I smiled as I raised my eyebrows and took back the vodka. Knowing I shouldn't be doing this. The burning sensations followed down my the throat and into my stomach. But I liked it. 

"It's good right" Daphne nudged me. 

"Oh yeah," I laughed. 

A few drinks later and a few lust-filled stares from Malfoy. Daphne and Blaise were sat with each other, laughing. Pansy and Theodore smoking another joint. I was still sat on the window seat looking out onto the black lake. 

I turned my head and saw Draco stand up and walk over to me, joint in his mouth. "You look bored" 

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. 

He laughed "here this might make things a bit more fun" 

"Oh, I don't know I've never-" 

"I'll show you," he said as he lifted the joint towards me. "Just inhale and avoid the urge to cough" 

He placed the joint in my lips. His eyes watching me intensely. I inhaled and the taste of weed-filled my throat. He removed the joint from my lips. Still watching me. I breathed out, smoke emitting from my lips as I did so. I felt relaxed. I liked it. 

"You didn't cough! Wow" he said "everyone coughs when they do it" 

I could feel the effects hit me. I wanted more. 

"Can I have some more" I turned my eyes to his. 

He smirked "here" he handed the joint to me. I bring it to my lips and did the same as before. Until I finished it. Feeling the full effects of the weed. My eyes felt tired but my mind was relaxed and quite the opposite of tired. 

I looked at Draco, who was lent on the window. His eyes are red and bloodshot. I wondered if mine were too.

"How do you feel," Draco asked as he took a hit from another joint. 

"Like-like I could do anything" I smiled. 

"Anything?" he asked "like what" he smirked.

"I- like this" I smirked as I moved my head closer to his. His eyes darting from my eyes to my lips. And then I kissed him. I couldn't believe that I just did but I was happy I did. He kissed me back with just as much passion. I parted away from his, a laugh escaping my lips. 

One of his hands rested on the back of my neck, under my hair. His other hand coming to his lips with the joint in his hands. He inhaled it and j watched him as he did so. Watching the way his eyebrows frowned as he did so. He moved the joint away. Dragging his thump on my lips so I would part my lips. Our faces inches away from each other as he exhaled the smoke of the weed into my mouth. I inhaled the smoke as he did so. And then I exhaled, the smoke fading away around out faces. His lips crashed onto mine, again. 

The rest of the party was a blur. I remember dancing, laughing and smoking more. Me and Pansy dancing together. We were all high. I felt a sense of freedom I've never felt before. They type of feeling you what to last forever. 

I've barely said a word to these people and here I am, dirty dancing with Pansy and smoking with Draco. At the time I didn't care. I didn't care if someone were to walk in. I felt happy, free.


	10. Chapter 10

Eliza's pov

I've spent more time with the Slytherins. Daphne, Pansy and I are constantly with each other. I would even go as far as to say we are friends. Which is weird. I haven't had friends in years. Blaise, Adrian, Theo have been talking to be a lot more. I enjoy there company. For once I don't feel alone. As for Draco and I, apart from the intense sexual tension, it's good. There's constantly an urge to kiss him, to fuck him. And I can see in his eyes that he feels the same. 

Our kiss at the party the other night in the boy's room. No one seemed to have noticed it or had forgotten if they had. We were all high as the moon so that's reasonable. I wasn't sure if I was relieved that they hadn't seen or what. I don't know what I feel. 

I walked into breakfast and I saw Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Adrian and clause already there. Everyone but Draco. I walked in and sat next to Pansy and Theo, the other three in front of me. 

"Ah, Rosier! Good morning" Blaise greeted me. 

"Morning" I smiled. 

"So you and Draco?" asked Pansy, like they had been talking about me. 

I looked up slightly flushed and embarrassed. 

"You weren't talking about me where you?" 

"What no!" said Theo.

"I rolled my eyes. 

"So when are you both going to get over yourself and admit you have feelings for one another?" asked Blaise. 

"I- I don't know what you are talking about," I said innocently as I grabbed some fruit from the table. 

"Oh come on!" Adrian said, "I have ten gallons on the line here!" 

"You're not betting on me?" 

"Course not!" grinned Blaise as he nudged Adrian. 

"It's so obvious that you both have feelings for each other!" Daphne smiled. 

"Is not!" 

"Is so" said Pansy from beside me.

"Come on ladies," said Theo as he stood along with Adrian and Blaise "we're gonna be late for potions!" 

On our way to potions, we walked as a group laughing and talking. Theo and Pansy holding hands. Daphne walked in between Adrian and Blaise. And I walked beside Blaise. 

Until Draco joined us. His hair a mess his uniform carelessly put on, his shirt half-tucked into his trousers, the top two buttons were undone and his tie loosely attached. And the smell of his cologne. Beyond hot. The first thing he did was do that many handshakes with the boys and then he swung his arm around my shoulders. A small smile appeared on my face. 

"Hello gorgeous" he grinned into my ear, sending chills through my body. 

"Malfoy, I see you finally got out of bed" shouted Blaise. 

"Oh piss off," said Draco. 

We continued walking to potions. As we walked I made eye contact with Harry, Hermione and Ron. They stood against the wall, all three of them staring at me. 

I stared at the back, confused. Draco still had his arm over my shoulders. I looked away and continued my way to the doors. 

I sat on a table with Draco at the back. Theo and pansy in front of us. The lesson consisted of Draco handing me notes with flirty remarks written in them. He also told me how badly he wanted to kiss me. Which made me so unbelievably nervous. Not the bad kind of nervous but instead the kind that makes you excited. 

The rest of the day continued like this. This is how the last couple of days have been. I have been happy for once. Like I mattered. Like I had a reason to be here. Before I felt so lonely. Spending every day at this huge school alone. Talking to no one part from the professors. Going to and from lessons and the great hall. Spending my free time in the library. On the weekends walking to Hogsmeade and looking in the antique ship alone or simply sitting on a bench watching the villagers of Hogsmeade as I read. But now I have friends to enjoy every day at Hogwarts.

~

I'm walking to the library, meeting everyone there. As I walked into the library I made my way to where I saw them sat. But I was stopped by a surprising voice. 

"Eliza?" I turned and saw Hermione standing up from where she was sat with Harry and Ron. 

"..Hermionie?" I questioned her. 

"How have you been," asked, Harry. 

I laughed a little when I heard this "I've been good" 

"That's good!" Hermione smiled. 

I looked other to where my friends were sat and they were all watching and listening. 

"I see you've found yourself some friends," said Ron disapprovingly. 

"What about it," I asked confused. 

"Do you think they're good for you-" 

"You don't get to tell me who I can be friends with! Not after you straight up ignored me after I was into Slytherin" 

"We didn't ignore you!" Harry said.

"Yes you did" I laughed. "you know I used to think that I wasn't good enough to be placed in Gryffindor. But then I realised, I could never get my head far enough up my arse." 

Their faces instantly dropped. Looking from me and my friends. I heard laughter and slight cheers from where they were sat. 

"Eliza we-" Hermionie sighed. 

"No stop pretending that you are the victims in every situation! You chose to ignore me. You made me feel as though I was nothing. That I wasn't good enough to be your friend." 

Harry started walking closer to me "think what you like, Eliza. We tried to be nice and apologise but you were a bitch. You can go continue to spread your legs for Malfoy-" 

I was about to go off on him but I was stopped by Draco punching him straight across the face, causing Harry to fall to the side, from the force of Draco's hit. Pansy and Daphne soon after cane to my side. I watched in amusement as Draco threw another punch. 

Maybe I would have been annoyed or trying to pull Draco back. But not after he said that. The Harry I remember would have never said a thing such as that. I heard Hermionie and Ron shouting at Draco. 

Blaise and Theo had to pull Draco off of Harry. Harry standing up with his wand drawn. Blaise and Theo struggled to hold Draco back while Adrian stood in between Draco and Harry. 

"Get the fuck out of here, Potter!"Adrian yelled. 

Harry said nothing as he walked out. No surprise heading to Dumbledore to cry about what just happened. 

A librarian came over along with a few students watching what had happened. 

"What on earth," the small librarian said. 

We walked out of the library. Draco shaking out of Blaise and Adrian's grip. 

He walked over to me. "That was pretty badass what you said" 

I laughed and the replied "that was pretty hot what you did" 

"You think so" he raised an eyebrow. 

"Very," I said as I lifted his large hand. Now bloody and bruised. His veins on show more than usual. I couldn't help but feel turned on.


	11. Chapter 11

Eliza's pov 

We're all sat in the common room before classes start. Draco sat opposite me, slouched back and hands in his lap. Bruises still on his knuckles. He's looking at me. He has been for some time now. I look away, nervously. 

"Should we go then?" asked Daphne. 

"Yes, I was just getting bored" replied Adrian. 

We all got up and left the common room, making our way to our first class. Me, Daphne and Pansy walking behind Blaise, Adrian, Theo and Draco. We laughed along the way, just as we normally do. 

As we got closer I noticed the golden trio looking at us. Harry's face bruised still. Draco turned back to me and smirked. He turned around, flung his arm around me. 

He pulled me closer. He looked over at Harry and with the arm that was wrapped around me he stuck his middle finger up while grinning. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"That was mean, Draco!" I laughed. 

"I am mean" he teased. 

We walked into potions and sat where we'd usually sit. At the back. The lesson began and today we made the Draught of Living Death potion. The whole lesson I kept thinking about what I and Draco are. I mean are we friends or are we more? I don't want him to be my friend. I want him to be more. But does he feel the same? 

Our final lesson was Herbology. We are studying the Fire Seed Bush. Very boring. 

"These have important herbs in. Very useful healing properties" professor Sprout said as she wondered the classroom. 

"I could do with some Herbs right about now" Draco sighed. 

"Oh me too" I sighed. 

~

Classes finally finished. Seeing as yesterday I didn't get a chance to do my homework, I decided I will today. I started to write my essay for charms. I spent the next half an hour doing it. I got stuck so I got up to look for the book I needed. 

I scanned the shelves until I saw it. Oh, brilliant it's on the very top shelf. I stood on my tiptoes to try and reach it. My arm fully reached out but I could barely grab it. I cursed under my breath. 

And that's when I felt a large presence over me. And an arm reaches to grab the book. I instantly recognise the hand to be Draco's. I could tell by his rings. 

I turned around almost immediately. His tall presence stood over me. He had an evil smirk on his face. He moved closer to me, feeling the remaining space. My back pressed against the bookshelf. 

"What are you reading," he asked deeply. 

"I" I couldn't say anything. He started dragging the book up my bare thigh. Moving my skirt as he did so. 

I looked to the side of me to see no one was around. No one could see us. 

"You look a little flushed, Rosier" he tilted his head to the side "do I make you nervous?" 

"Very" I managed to say. 

"Good to know" 

He looked at the book. "charms homework?" he questioned. 

"mhm," I responded. 

He looked up from the book with a raised eyebrow. 

"Fuck the homework," I said surprising myself. I slammed my lips on to his. 

I heard the book drop on the floor and his hands came to my face, instantly. Making the kiss ten times more forceful. He kisses every inch of my mouth. Our tongues connecting and swirling around in one another. 

I feel him gram ahold of my thigh, lifting it to his side. I could feel the coldness of his rings on my skin. 

Our kiss broke away by the sound of students getting closer to us. We watched as a group of girls walked by. Looking at us curiously. Draco stood over me still. No longer holding my leg. His lips no longer on mine. 

After they walked by I went to my knees. 

"Okay your just teasing me now," Draco said. 

Oh fuck. I realised what this looked like. What it seemed like. 

"I'm just getting my book," I said innocently. 

He stroked the top my head, to my chin. Suddenly, he lifted my chin, so I was looking at him from my knees. 

"You're so innocent," he said. 

I stood up again. "I think we both know that's not true" 

And with that, I walked past him. Back to where I was doing my homework. 

I finished my charms homework and headed to dinner. Everyone was already there. Including Draco. I walked over and sat down in between Daphne and Theo. 

"Hey, how was charms homework," Daphne said. 

I looked over at Draco, made sure he was looking at me before looking back at   
Daphne "a bore," I said. 

I heard Draco clear his throat and it took everything in me not to smile. 

~

Dinner was almost over when Dumbledore began an announcement. 

"Can I have all you're attention please" Dumbledore started "I have some riveting news for you all. For this year's yearly ball. The theme will be a masquerade ball. I look forward to seeing all your creative masks and gowns, In two weeks" 

"I almost forgot about the ball," said Theodore. 

"Oh I can't wait" replied Pansy. 

"I can't wait for the drinks" laughed Blaise. 

"Are you going?" I asked Daphne.

"Of course I am!" she smiled excitedly. 

I looked over at Draco who had already been looking at me. Like always. He winked at me before turning his attention to the boy's conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Eliza's pov 

"What dress are you gonna get?" Pansy asked both me and Daphne. As we walked to Hogsmeade. 

"I want a black one I think" responded Daphne. 

"Yes! Black if your colour" smiled Pansy. 

"What about you, Eliza?" smiled Daphne. 

"I have no idea, whatever one stands out I guess" I smiled. 

"Emerald Green would look so good on you!" smiled Pansy "and it just so happens to be Draco's favourite colour!" she winked. 

"Oh my God! Can you stop" I blushed.

"Don't tell me that nothing is going on between you two!" sighed Pansy. 

"We're not blind, Eliza" laughed Daphne. 

"I hate you!" I sighed as we walked into the dress shop. 

"Oh, you love us!" laughed Pansy. 

We spent the next ten minutes browsing all the beautiful dresses, hung on the racks. I brushed my hand along the dresses feeling the silky fabrics beneath my fingers. 

"Have you found one?" Pansy said as she peered around the corner. 

"Not yet. How about you?" 

"I think so," she said as she held up and beautiful dark red silky dress. It was short and had a slit in one of the sides. The back was lacey and a low front. 

"That's going to look so hot on you!" I said excitedly. 

"I know" she laughed. 

"What do we think" Daphne cleared the other side of me holding a long black lacey dress with a long slit in the side of it. It was a high neck but had a slit, under the boob area. 

"Wow!" I said. 

"Yeah, that's going to look so fucking sexy on you!" said pansy. 

"You think?" 

"Absolutely" I responded. 

"Okay, Eliza we need to find you one now!" Pansy said as she walked away, gesturing us to follow. 

We scanned through the racks. None of the colours stood out until my hand landed on a silky dark green one. I took it off from the rack and held it up. I in love with it immediately. It was a dark green, almost royal green dress. It was lacey and had beautiful detailing. Small straps and a low cut on the front. It was long with a slit down the left leg which went to the lower him. The back was cut out also. 

"Absolutely," said Daphne. 

"Eliza! Yes, Draco will lose his shit when he sees you in that!" cheered Pansy. 

"Pansy!" I laughed "yeah I think this is the one" 

We paid for our dresses and walked back to the castle just in time for dinner. 

~

On our way to dinner, Draco and the other boys were walking in the other direction towards us. I couldn't help but look at Draco. The way he was walking with his hands in his pockets and that deep stare of his, made me feel so many things. It's like I can see the desire and lust in his eyes. He had a serious look on his face but once he saw me starting and awkwardly brushing my hair behind my ear, an evil devious smirk appeared on his lips. 

"How was dress shopping," asked Theodore. 

"So fun! Our dresses are hot" Pansy winked as she walked into the great hall. Followed by Daphne and Blaise. 

"Can't wait to see yours then" Draco whispered lowly as he bent down a little. So only I could hear. Immediate shivers quivered through my body. He took one final look at me before walking in. I couldn't say anything. I was so shocked and turned on by him. Honestly, I didn't know if I wanted to hate him and forget about him or give in to my desires and fuck him. 

~

The next day   
Draco's pov 

I watched Eliza as I followed behind her and Daphne. With Blaise and Adrian at my side. I'm pretty sure Theodore and Pansy are snogging in a classroom somewhere. 

I can't help but notice every little thing about her. She's so beautiful. I'm still so fucking confused as to how I hadn't noticed her before this year. I've never wanted to fuck a girl so bad in my life. I want to make her feel things that she's never felt before. Things that only I could make her feel. And if she were to ever sleep with another man or even kiss someone else, that it would never be able to compare to the way I make her feel. I want to have her pretty little body beneath mine. My hands gripping hers, holding her in place. 

Fuck. 

She's making my mind go insane. 

However, I can't help but feel guilty. About something, I did a few days ago. I just couldn't help myself. I had these urges, these needs. And these fucking feelings I felt. I don't know what they are. But every time I saw Eliza I felt so turned on. And the feeling got stronger and stronger. I have never felt this way about anyone before. 

Cigarettes and alcohol weren't taking my mind away from Eliza. So I had to try something else. I had to find another girl. To distract me. 

One morning I was running late. I was on my way to the great hall when Tracey Davis came up to me. Flirting with me. Saying things. Things I wished Eliza was saying instead. And I couldn't help but imagine Tracey's words coming from Eliza's mouth. And so I kissed Tracey. Next thing I know I just fucked Tracey in a small supplies room. 

It did nothing! It didn't take my mind away from Eliza. No. It made it worse. It didn't even feel good when I fucked Tracey. I walked to Eliza after like nothing happened. I felt guilty. She is no kind and so—so perfect. And she smiled at me and spoke to me and I felt so fucking bad. And what for? It's not like we are together. 

I walked into Charms with everyone else. I sat at the table with Adrian, Blaise, Daphne and Eliza. Who was sat opposite me. She looked up at me, noticing I was staring at her. She smiled and continued to talk to Daphne, who was sat on one side of the table, next to her. 

A seat was free next to Eliza, probably for Pansy. If she does show up. I looked over at Flitwick who was rushing, trying to hand out books. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I looked up and saw Tracey stood next to Eliza. 

Fuck. 

"Not at all" Eliza smiled. 

Why is she so Fucking nice to everyone? She's supposed to be a Slytherin! Can't she just tell her to fuck off? Only if she knew. But then, would she even care. I know I would if Eliza fucked someone else. Even though we aren't together. I have this urge to make her mine. Mine only. 

"Thanks" Tracey obnoxiously said as she took a seat. Looking me dead in the eyes and winking. Immediate rage flooded through me. Like she knew that would be mad. What is she playing at? 

Eliza's pov 

I didn't know Tracey but she seems nice. I thought it was weird how she wanted to sit next to me though. I quickly pushed the thought away and continued my talk with Daphne. 

Class started quickly. It was about ten minutes before the end of class and me and Daphne spoke quietly to one another.

"Eliza" I heard Tracey whisper "you're very pretty! I like your eyes, there a nice green" 

"Oh" I laughed awkwardly "thanks" 

"Of course!" 

Draco's pov 

As soon as I heard Tracey say Eliza's name I looked up from my book, straight away. I felt anger. Why the fuck does Tracey want to talk to Eliza and what if she says something about what we did. Fuck. 

Tracey looked at me as she called Eliza pretty. What is wrong with her? She twirled her hair in her fingers. Eliza was completely fucking clueless. I sware soon as this lesson is over. 

Eliza's pov 

"Draco" Tracey whispered from beside me. I didn't think anything of it so I continued to write. Although I was interested as to why she wanted to speak to him. 

I noticed Draco look up and face Tracey with an annoyed expression. 

"Are you going to the ball?" Tracey asked him. 

I felt jealous very quickly but I tried very hard not to show it. I looked Daphne who had a look of disgust on her face. I noticed Blaise try and hold in his laugh also. 

"Not with you," Draco said bitterly. 

"Ouch" Tracey laughed. 

"Ok students" Fkitwick announced "you may leave" 

I packed my thing and left with Blaise and Daphne. 

Draco's pov 

I made sure I left the class after everyone else. As I walked out I grabbed a hold of Tracey's wrist and pulled her away from everyone's sight. I watched as everyone slowly cleared the corridor. 

"We going for round two?" she asked as I pulled her into an empty classroom. 

I slammed her against the wall. I was so fucking angry. 

"I don't think so! That was a fucking mistake" I yelled quietly. 

"Don't be so mean Draco" 

"What was that? Back in Charms? Why sit next to Eliza?" I asked. 

"What do you mean. I only sat next to Eliza!" 

"That's the last fucking time!" 

"Maybe. But you can't stop me from becoming her friend and telling her all my secrets. Including when you fucked me one morning before putting your hands all over her. Do you think you still smelt of me" she said as she smiled. 

"How do you know that I went to her afterwards" 

"Because I watched you. Duh. I've seen the way you look at her. What's so special about her? She was a nobody last year-" 

"Don't talk about her! You psychotic bitch" 

"Don't be mad" she sighed. 

"Don't fucking talk to me again," I said before walking out. 

"Bye Draco," she said as I walked as I slammed the door. 

I walked down the corridor, loosening my tie. Trying to calm my self down. Fuck. What has she done to me?


	13. Chapter 13

Eliza's pov 

I woke up earlier than usual this morning so I headed to the great hall before anyone else. I sat at the Slytherin table alone for a little while, enjoying a bowl of fruit and some orange juice. I read as I did so. 

I was stopped by someone sitting next to me. 

"Hey," the voice of Tracey said. 

"Oh hi," I replied confused. 

"Sorry" she laughed "I'm not weird, just trying to make friends" 

"I don t think your weird" I laughed. Although I did think she was weird. But I get that making friends can be hard. 

"What are you reading?" she questioned me. 

"Oh just a book my mother gifted me" 

"Nice" she smiled "anyway I've noticed you made friends with Draco-" once she said this I instantly looked over at her. "-how come?" 

I blinked awkwardly "umm I don't know It kinda just happened, I guess" 

"Oh really," she asked. 

"Yeah..." 

"Hey, Eliza! Tracey?" Pansy greeted. 

"Hello Pansy," Tracey said, in a slightly sarcastic tone. 

"Well, I should be going. It was talking to you Eliza" Tracey smiled at me as she stood up. 

Draco's pov

I walked into the great hall with Blaise and Theodore. I looked over at the Slytherin table and immediately noticed Tracey fucking Davis standing up from beside Eliza. Fuck. 

Tracey walked in my direction and as she walked past me she whispered "she smells like vanilla" 

I narrowed my eyes as I turned to follow her out the door. A disgusting psychotic smirk on her face. 

Eliza's pov 

"How come Tracey was here," asked Daphne. 

"Honestly I have no idea" 

"She's weird! You should stay away from her" said Pansy. 

"How come?" I asked curiously. 

"I used to be her friend and let's just say she is obsessive. Seriously, not a girl you want to be friends with" 

As Pansy said this Blais, Theodore and Draco took a seat next to us. 

"I mean she seems nice. A bit weird but nice" 

"Who are we talking about," Theodore asked.

"Tracey Davis" replied Pansy. 

"Aw was she upset about Malfoy's rejection" laughed Blaise.

"No, she was trying to be friends with Eliza" laughed Daphne. 

"What was she saying to you," asked Draco, who oddly looked concerned. 

"She was just asking me questions" I shrugged. 

"Shes a weirdo" laughed Blaise. 

~

Draco's pov 

Classes have just finished so I decided to take a long walk back to the common room. I walked down empty corridors, passing a few students. But one caught my eye. 

I saw Tracey, leaning against a wall and as soon as she saw me she pushed her self up from it. She has a grin on her face as she twirled her hair around her finger. She walked towards me and then stopped a few steps in front of me. 

"Piss off" I spat as I walked past her. 

"Don't you want to hear about Eliza's day?" 

I instantly stopped in my walk, turning around and facing her. I wiped my hand on my chin trying to contain my anger. I took a step forward, so we were inches apart. 

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked her. Speaking in a serious voice. 

"Well first she had Potions, she sat next to you. You too seemed to be having fun. Then she had a free lesson, so she sat by the lake with Daphne and Blaise. After that, she went to charms. I wasn't able to sit with her as Pansy was there today. Anyway, after that, she headed to the library-" 

I pushed her against the wall, unable to keep my anger in any longer. "How the fuck do you know that" 

"I've been following her. Watching her every move" Tracey said as she lifted her head closer to mine. 

I pushed away from her "something is fucking wrong with you" 

"Oh you love it" 

"Stay the fuck away from Eliza and me," I said in a laugh as I stormed away from her. 

Eliza's pov 

I'm once again sat in the library doing homework. I've gotten almost everything down. I started to pack my bag and head out. But I was stopped by Harry. He just stopped in front of me. 

"Can I help you?" I broke the silence. 

"No. Um, I actually wanted to talk to you" he responded. 

I laughed "Oh, you do? You fucked that up when you ignored me for five years. And besides, I have to go spread my legs for Malfoy, so if you'd excuse me" I said as I walked past him. 

"Wait! That's what I wanted to talk to you about" he said causing me to stop. I know j should have kept walking but I was curious as to what he wanted to sag. 

"About me spreading my le-" 

"No! No! First of all, I'm sorry! That kind of just came out." he said and I rolled my eyes "there's something you should know about. I saw Malfoy and Tracey Davis together. Malfoy had her up against a wall and they looked like they were about to kiss" 

"I see. You're trying to make me mad at Draco or something. Can't you just accept that I've made friends for the first time since you decided to stop talking to me?" 

"Eliza!" 

"No Harry. I have to go. Bye" and with that, I left. 

If I'm being honest I didn't know whether to believe Harry. Could it be true? And even if it was, it's not like we are a couple. So he can kiss whoever he wants. But my heart hurt with jealousy.


	14. Chapter 14

Eliza's pov

"So what are we doing today, it's a Saturday and I'm not going to sit here all day" Daphne sighed, sat on the sofa opposite me. 

"Why don't you ladies come to Hogsmeade with us," Theodore said from behind us as he walked passes with Draco and Blaise. 

I looked other at Pansy and Daphne in question. 

"Alright," said Pansy. 

And with that, the three of us stood up and walked out if the common room with the boys. 

I walked in front with Pansy while Daphne walked with Blaise. Draco walked with Theodore behind us. 

"Draco's looking at you," Pansy said as she walked closer to me. I slightly turned my head to look at him. And he was. 

"So" I raised an eyebrow.

"He likes you. I can tell" she said "Blaise and Daphne have 10 gallons on the line that you too will be together by the end of this month" 

"They have a bet on me?" 

"Yes"

"That's stupid" 

"Maybe" she laughed "I bet he'll ask you to the ball" 

Just at the thought, my cheeks started to blush. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to go with him. 

"Your blushing" Pansy laughed excitedly. 

"Stop! Before he hears" I laughed slightly embarrassed. 

~

We spent the day walking around Hogsmeade. We wandered through the shops and sat on a bench for a while. It was around sunset when we decided to go to The Three Broomsticks. Pansy and Theodore left-back to Hogwarts, as they say, but I have a feeling they went and fucked somewhere. It was just me, Daphne and Blaise. 

Draco sat next to me and Blaise sat opposite with Daphne. As Draco sat next to me he looked me up and down, and then did the fucking smirk which made me want to get on my knees right here. Fuck.

I couldn't help but notice him today. I wore a black turtle neck under a black suit which screamed money. He was always so put together. Smelt so desirable. He looks almost angry all the time. No emotion to his face but when he looks at me all I can see is lust and affection. 

"Butterbear? Everyone?" Blaise asked.

"Yes please," I said.

Draco nodded and he already knew Daphne wanted that. 

~

Blaise came back with our drinks and we talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. We spoke about the upcoming ball and classes. I also found out that Pansy and Theodore have been getting closer the past few weeks. I can't say I'm surprised, they're constantly together and sneaking around the castle. 

"Anyway I'm getting tired," Daphne said.

"Oh, same" Said Blaise.

"Walk me back to the castle?" Daphne asked Blaise. 

"Sure," Blaise said as he stood up. Leaving me and Draco alone. Sudden nerves hit me. I felt butterflies in the belly and my palms began to sweat.

"Soo" Draco said as he looked at me. "Do you want another drink?" 

"I'm good thanks"

As I said that I noticed Tracey watching us from a seat in the corner of the pub. I remembered what Harry had said to me and I just had to know if it was true. Especially if whatever my feelings are towards Draco are growing, I need to know. I didn't know how to bring it up, how to ask him 

"Harry spoke to me the other day..." 

"He did? What did he say this time" 

"He said something about you and Tracey-" 

He quickly shot his eye direction towards me. Almost surprised or shocked.

"Don't believe what Potter says. It's all ball shit whatever he said" 

"That's what I thought," I said "it's just that Tracey is acting weird and she's been staring at us for the past five minutes" 

"She what-" Draco yelled slightly "where" 

"By the door, in the corner" 

Draco instantly turned around and saw Tracey sat there twirling her hair around her finger. She winked at him, and I felt a bit of anger. 

Draco's pov 

I felt so fucking angry and guilty. I know I fucked Tracey and I will have to spend every day regretting that, but I and Eliza are not together, yet. So it's not like it matters, but trace doesn't get to ruin something that makes me feel happy and alive, for once. Merlin I aware I'm going to kill Tracey. And potter. 

When I turned around I saw Tracey twirling her have around her finger and the second she winked at me, that was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be back," I said to Eliza as I stood up. 

I stormed over to her. I could kill her right here. 

"Hey Draco" she skilled.

"What the fuck are you doing here" 

"Enjoying a butterbeer, how about you?"

"I know exactly what you are doing! You are psychotic! I don't want anything to do with you, you fucking whore" 

"No need to be mean Draco" 

Eliza's pov 

I watched as Draco spoke to Tracey, I couldn't hear but he was yelling at her. He looked pissed off. Which inky made me believe that maybe they did have a thing or had. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?

I stood up and walked over to them. I decided that we should leave and leave Tracey to whatever it was she was doing.

"Oh hello Eliza," Tracey said as I got closer. Draco spun his head around to face me. 

"Come on, Draco. Let's go" I said while ignoring Tracey. 

"You go," he said while glaring at Tracey.

"Its dark out there. Very dangerous to walk back to Hogwarts alone" Tracey, almost sarcastically. 

Ignored her once again and I surprised my self by stepping closer to Draco and his hand in mine. He instantly took his eyes off Tracey and looked deeply into mine. He completely ignored whatever Tracey was saying and we walked out. I had no idea what Tracey is doing or why she is acting too weird. But I don't care and it looks like Draco quite clearly hates her. So I'm not worried. 

Draco's pov 

I was so angry, so annoyed but the second I felt Eliza's warm and soft hand on mine. It was like she took all the anger and rage out of my body. My mind completely forgot about Tracey. I looked into her deep green eyes, glistening in the deep light of the pub. I was completely lost in them. As we walked out Tracey said something but neither of us cared. We walked out and stepped into the cold winter night.

At this moment I could kiss her. I knew I should tell her, but I was afraid. Afraid that'd shed hate me. I wasn't going to risk that. 

"I'm not interested in her" I assured her as we walked through Hogsmeade, back to the castle. Our hands still intertwined with each other. 

"Then who are you interested in," she asked. I was shocked. And turned on by her sudden confidence. 

I stopped in my tracks and looked down at her. A small smirk appeared on her lips. I couldn't help my self. I pulled her into a small alley. In between two houses. 

The second we were out of everyone's eyesight and the only light was a dim street light. I pushed her against the wall and slammed my lips on hers. Her soft warm kips connecting with my cold ones. I slipped my hand under her cloak and gripped my other hand on the side of her face. 

"Does that answer your question?" I asked her, in between our kisses. 

"Mhm," she said as she kissed me. 

Her hand gripped the back of my head. Pushing us closer together. My leg in between hers, both trying to get closer to one another. Like we craved each other. 

"Go to the ball with me," I asked her. Our faces centimetres apart. Both breathing rapidly. 

"Yes," she said as she kissed me again. 

"Your mine," I said.

Our kisses only got rougher and more lustful. Fuck. The thought of another guy touching her enraged me. I would kill them. 

She's mine.


	15. Chapter 15

day of the masquerade ball - PART 1

Eliza's pov 

It's been a week since last Saturday, the day we went to hogmaede. The day Draco told me I was his. When he said the words "your mine" I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach, I love hearing those words. Whatever had happened between Tracey and Draco, if there was anything, the rage, the jealousy I had felt, it had gone. At that moment it was only I and Draco. 

The rest of the week went by quickly. I and Draco hadn't kissed since or done anything of the sort since. Only stares and glances were shared. Although there was one time after charms. I was walking with Pansy and Daphne when Zacharias Smith came up to me again. He asked me if I wanted to go to the ball with him. Before I could even answer him, Draco was there in seconds. Didn't say anything just punched him. Adrian and Blaise were quick to pull him of Smith. But the huge black eye formed much quickly on his face. 

Draco got himself two days of detention with Flitch. It didn't look like he regretted it in the slightest. As he was being pulled away by Adrian and Blaise, he smirked at me. Blood dripping from his knuckles. I did nothing but stand there and watch as he did so. But my mind was going in circles with dirty thoughts. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to fuck him. 

I shouldn't find all these things attractive but I do. Nobody has ever made me feel the way he did. I went to bed that night, thinking of that one time Draco fingered me in the abandoned classroom. I wondered if he could make me feel so good with just his fingers, what could the rest of his body do. I could say I didn't touch myself that night, but that'd be a lie. 

Me, Pansy and Daphne are getting ready for the ball. I'd put on my stunning dressed. I felt so confident in it. I've never worn something like this before and I love it. I loved the adrenaline I had from wearing such a dress. The high slit in my dress made me feel scandalous and the backless back made me feel sexy. I loved it. 

I did simple makeup, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, highlight. I brushed out my hair and Daphne added a few light curls to it. I pinned two pieces of my hair up and left strands out. Both Daphne and Pansy looked absolutely stunning. I felt the excitement kicking in and I couldn't wait to start this night. 

"We're so hot," pansy said as we stood in front of the mirror. 

"Indeed" I laughed. 

"I can't believe Draco is going with someone this year!" said Pansy. 

"I don't think he's ever gone to the yearly ball with anyone," said Daphne "looks like your the chose one" 

"Would you too stop" I laughed annoyed but also blushed.

"Besides it's not that big of a deal" 

"Um goes it is! This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about! He hates everyone" said Daphne.

"Trust me, Eliza. He does not hate you. I've seen the way he looks at you" said pansy in a short voice "can't lie I stare too sometimes. You're hot" she said as she slapped my arse. 

I gasped in shock while Daphne laughed. 

"Are we ready ladies?" yelled Pansy as she put on her mask. 

"Hell yeah," said Daphne as she put on hers.

I laughed as I put on mine also, mine was a beautiful detail black mask, with sparkly gems in the top. 

Once we were ready we left the common room and made our way to the great hall. Although Draco had asked me to go with him, I had no idea where to meet him or if I was meant to. I've never down this sort of thing before. Pansh said the boys were meeting us at the bottom of the stairs. So I'm assuming that includes Draco. 

We laughed as we made our way to the stairs. We got close and I could already hear the loud music from the ball. Once we rounded the corner I saw Blaise, Adrian, Theodore and Draco with his back towards us. We started walking down the stairs, the never building up inside me. I kept my eyes on Draco and only him, waiting for him to turn around and see me. 

And then he did.

Slowly he turned his head around and faced me. He had a serious look on his face then a small smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. Fuck. 

Draco's pov 

"Here they come," Blaise said "Woah" 

"Holy," said Theodore.

I turned my head in the direction to where they were looking. My eyes landed on Eliza's almost instinctively. She had a mask on but Merlin. I had lost the ability to breathe. She looked stunning. The dress she was wearing was immaculate, almost made me want to rip it from her body. 

A smirk appeared on my lips as the thought entered my mind. As she got closer the need to kiss her and to be with her grew and grew. 

Eliza's pov 

I was now only a few steps away from Draco. His eyes hadn't left me mine and mine hadn't left his. He wore a black suit almost similar to his everyday suit but this one was fancier and more put together. His hair was slightly brushed and not messy like it usually be. He wore a silver detail mask. His icy blue eyes shimmering threw it. I could sense the lust coming from them. 

"Merlin ladies you all look beautiful," said Theodore as he greeted us. Taking Pansy hand and whispering something in her ear. 

"Thank you" smiled Daphne. 

"You look," Draco said as he leant down to my ear "dashing," he said in a deep whisper. 

I smirked as I ignored the butterflies. He leant back up, towering me once more. I look him up and down and say "you clean up nicely" heading him. 

"Let's go love birds," Blaise said as he lit his arms over both our shoulders "the party is this way" and he walked in between us heading towards the great hall. 

"Shall we?" Draco asked as he held out a hand. 

I took his hand and smiled "we shall" 

We walked into the great hall, following behind Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore and Adrian. The second I walked around the corner I saw the beautiful blue lit hall. Tall glass chandeliers floating the air. Tables around with food and beverages. A few students sat and a few dancing. The teachers stood at the front of the hall. The room was lit in a beautiful royal blue colour. The nerves are gone and I'm ready to have a good night. 

"Bit excessive," said Draco. 

"I would have thought excessive was your thing," I said as we walked in. 

"Be quiet" he laughed slightly. 

As we continued walking I noticed Harry, Hermionie and Ron told with Nevile and luna. I made eye contact with Harry as he shook his head, in almost improvement or warning of the sort. I ignored it. I'm not going to let him spoil my night. 

We all stopped somewhere in the middle of the hall. Students all around dancing and talking with the music. 

"A little something for the night" Theodore smirked as he pulled out a metallic silver flask. And took a swing of it 

"Um yes please," said Pansy. 

She passed it to Daphne after she took a swing and handed it to Adrian, then Blaise, then Draco and then he handed it to me. I hesitated but took a big swing of it. The filling of burning liquid flowing down my throat and into my stomach. I handed it back to Theodore. 

"And the party begins" laughed Blaise. 

~

The night got started quickly. The effects of the alcohol took into effect with more and more swings of the flask. Secretly doing so. Theodore and Pansy both completely drunk. Blaise and Daphne laughing and doing some odd dancing on the dance floor. While I and Draco stood at the side watching and talking about almost everything. 

He stroked the side of my cheek. "Although you have a mask covering your face, you are the most beautiful in this room" 

My cheeks turned red as he spoke the unexpected words. I looked down embarrassed. 

"Look at me," he said deeply, as he used his ringed finger to gift my chin up. Our eyes connected. 

"I want everyone to know your mine," he said "there's been boys looking at you all night. And I'm so close to stabbing my wand into their eyes" 

I swallowed in shock. I wanted that more than anything. I want to be his and I want him to be mine. 

"Then what are you waiting for," I said as I stepped closer. Arching my back of the wall to be closer to him "I'm yours" I whispered, our lip inches apart. 

An evil grin appeared on his lips before roughly grabbing my throat, causing a helpless smirk to curl on my lips. He slammed his lips on mine. We kissed for what felt like forever. His hand roaming my lower back while my hand gripped his hair. At this moment we didn't care that everyone could see us. We wanted everyone to see us. 

I pulled away, biting my lip. "Dance with me," I said surprising myself. I walked past him and into the dance floor. I only hoped that he would follow and I wouldn't embarrass myself. 

But then I felt a fight hand grip my wrist and my body was spun into a broad chest. Draco's chest. One hand on my waist and the other hand stroking down my cheek. We danced in rhythm with the music. Stepping in time with the beats. We looked at each other the whole time. Not once breaking eye contact. Suddenly he lifted my thigh to his hip. His large hand slowly dragging up towards my knee. I could feel his cold rings on my thigh. My breath became hitched and my heart rate quickened. Suddenly Draco spin my out and twirled me back into his chest. 

He was in control. 

We continued to step in time to each beat and move in sink with one another. His hand gripping my back and mine on his shoulder. Our hands holding at the side. He released his grip and my hand and lowered be back. I tilted my head back and arched my back. Draco's hand supporting me. It felt exhilarating. His hand trailed down my chest and then lifted me so our faces were almost touching again. The music began to slow. 

"Woah" I whispered. "I didn't know you could do that" 

"I'm full of surprises" be smirked. 

"I bet you are" I laughed.

He smirked and then said "ill go get us a drink. I'll be back" 

He turned and went to grab us a drink. I saw the others sat at a table and I made my way to them. 

"That was quite the show," said Pansy.

"You saw that," I said, slightly embarrassed. 

"It was hard to look away," said Theodore. 

"He really does like you," said Adrian. 

I smiled to myself as I looked down. 

"Looks like you owe me 10 galleons" laughed Daphne. 

"No! They haven't fucked yet" said Blaise. "Have you" 

"Not that it's any of your business but no, we haven't" I replied. 

"But he fin-" 

"Daphne" I yelled. 

"Sorry" 

"Oh, what's that" laughed Pansy. 

"Nothing!" I said and everyone laughed.

~

Fifteen minutes have passed and Draco hasn't returned. I was starting to get impatient. Worried even. It doesn't take this long to get a drink. I looked around but I couldn't see him. 

"I'm going to go look for him," I said I stood.

"Alright" smiled Daphne. 

I walked through the crowds of people but I couldn't find him. I looked all around the great hall but he was not here. I stopped and looked around once more. Nothing. 

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned and saw Harry. He did nothing but point to the entrance to a room at the front of the hall. 

I looked at him confused. Looked at the entrance of the room and then back at Harry. I then turned and walked towards the room. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I heard as I walked towards the room. My heart racing. I didn't know what was down there. Who was there but I had a gut feeling telling me to stop- telling me I don't want to see whatever it is I'm about to see. But I couldn't help it. I just kept walking towards the room...


	16. Chapter 16

day of masquerade ball - PART 2 

Draco's pov 

I left Eliza and walked over to the drinks table. I poured myself a drink and set it down while I poured Eliza's. I picked up both our drinks and started to walk through the crowds. I took a few sips of my drink. 

Suddenly the room when blurry. The music sounded faint and I couldn't walk well. I knew I wasn't drunk enough to be able to see the room spinning. I stopped and looked around the room. Students dancing. Talking. But past all of that, I saw a girl. Long brown hair. A white mask. And a black ball gown. I was drawn in. She was stood leaning against a wall, twirling her hair in her fingers. She was looking at me. I dropped the drinks in my hand and walked over to the girl. 

I couldn't help it. My legs walking for me. I couldn't think of anything else. I could do anything else even if I wanted to. I just kept walking towards her.

Once I was only a few steps in front of her she walked away. Towards an entrance to a room. I followed her uncontrollably. As I walked behind her she turned to make sure I was following. A smirk appeared on her lips. 

I walked into the room. I've never been in this room before. It looked like a lounge and a storage room. It had a few sofas and tables in. Bookshelf and old Quidditch equipment. The room was candlelit, but through the dim light, I saw the girl who I couldn't help but follow. 

"Hello Draco," she said. 

She turned around and took off her mask. 

Tracey. Davis. 

"I've been waiting for you" she smiled.

She walked closer to me. Placing a hand on my chest. She lent up and placed a kiss on my lips. 

I wanted to kiss her. More than kiss her. I wanted to fuck her. 

I slammed her body against the wall, hard. I kissed every inch of her mouth and every part of her neck. I sat her on the table and she wrapped her legs around me. Her stalls if her dress fell to her arms and her dress had moved to reveal her legs around me. She arched her back as I kissed her chest. Moans escaping her mouth. 

Eliza's pov 

I took one last look at Harry and made my way over to the room. My nails dug into my palms and my heart pounding in my chest. I walked quickly but slowly. Not knowing if I was about to regret seeing something. Scared of what I might see. I walked into the entrance. I small hallway before the room. No longer surrounded by the blue-lit great hall but now only dim candlelight surrounded me. 

I heard a moan. More like a screech. 

I stopped and then walked again. Quickly this time. And then I entered the room. My eyes started to water and my heart pounding so loudly in my cheat. Anger and jealousy field through me. I felt betrayal and hatred. 

I saw Draco stood in-between Tracey's legs. She saw me first. She looked to the side and smiled as Draco kissed her neck. 

I took a step back. Tears in my eyes. As I took a step back, my back hit the wall, a frame falling to the ground. Then Draco noticed me. He instantly took a step back from Tracey. He wiped his mouth and then turned to me. 

And I ran. I turned on my heel and ran through the small corridor and into the great hall. Loud music playing and students dancing everywhere. 

Draco's pov 

I heard a thud on the floor. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Eliza, with teary eyes and a look of disgust, anger and sadness she almost looked confused also.

I was confused.

I looked back at Tracey and saw a love potion bottle in her hands. And then I realised what she did. I felt nothing but more anger. Unlike any anger, I have felt. I was so fucking angry I could kill her. 

"You are going to regret doing that," I said in a low voice pointing my finger in her face. I scoffed and ran towards where Eliza had gone. 

Eliza's pov 

I now couldn't hold in the tears. I pushed passed all the students dancing on the floor. I tried to get out of the great hall as quick as I could. In this moment unwanted to cruel into a ball and cry. I wanted to go home. To where I knew I'd be happy. I just wanted to leave. 

I saw Harry stood with Hermionie and Ron. And I saw my Daphne and the others sat at the table still. I noticed Pansy stand up once saw me and everyone else was looking at me worriedly. 

The anger inside me took control and I stormed over to harry. 

"Are you fucking happy now" I yelled with tears in my eyes, pouring down my face. I'd finally found friends and was happy but no. It's ruined now. He was the reason for my unhappiness a few years ago and now once again he is apart from the reason. 

"Eliza.." he said as he stepped closer to me. I took a step back and as I did I noticed Draco push past a few students and make direct eye contact with me. He looked angry. And sad almost. 

I quickly walked away and out of the great hall. I didn't go to the dungeons. Instead, I ran outside. Towards the black lake. The sky was beautifully lit with stars and the bog moon peering over the castle. I just kept running. The cold felt like nothing compared to the anger and betrayal I was feeling. 

"Eliza" I heard Draco shout. 

I stopped quickly and turned around. 

"Fuck off," I said and walked into the woods.

"Where are you going" he yelled after me. 

"Away from all this shit" I shouted back. 

"Let me explain" 

"Explain what?" I shouted as I turned around and looked at him. "I don't need you to explain to me how you have been Fucking Tracey behind my back while telling me 'im yours'. I can't believe how stupid I was" 

"No, you don't understand!" 

"What don't I understand" 

"When I first saw you on the train, I couldn't keep you out of my head. You were all I could think about. I hated it. I never had felt this way before. I was confused. I thought I just needed to get laid. So the first opportunity I had to, I took it. A few weeks ago Tracey had come to me and we-we fucked before class" 

"Lovely. Please tell me all the details" I said

"That was the only time I fucked her! I promise!" he said "after that she became obsessed with both me and you! She's a psycho! I tried to get her to stay say from you so many times" 

"So how do you explain your mouth all over her" 

"She used this" Draco said as he held up a love potion bottle. 

"Love potion?" I said almost excitedly that Draco didn't want to fuck her. I felt a weight lift from my chest. 

"Yes! Do you think I would choose her over you" he asked "I don't think I could choose any girl over you. Not after I've tasted your lips" he said as he walked closer to me. 

I took a few steps back as he did so. 

He smirked "you're the only girl I have my eyes on. The only girl I want my dick inside of. The only girl I have any interest in making happy. The only girl who I take notice off" 

I continued walking back as he got closer. 

"I promise you, I'm going to make that whore pay for what she's done." 

My back hit a tree behind me and Draco stood over me. Our lips getting closer and the urge to kiss him grew. I knew I should leave him stood here alone. I should run and never talk to him again. But I can't. I don't want to. 

I push my self up and kiss him. Wrapping my arm around his neck and gripping his hair. He immediately kissed me back and gripped his hand on my waist. I kissed him letting my rage out on him. All my love and all my anger. 

I pushed his blazer off and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing defined abs. He continued to kiss me and he pulled the straps of my dress down and started slowly unzipping my dress. Until it completely fell to the ground. Revealing on my underwear. 

An evil grin grew on his lips. "You're so fucking beautiful," he said before kissing me roughly. 

I broke the kiss away. Both of us gasping for air. He looked deeply into my eyes and as did I. 

"Fuck me, Draco" I whispered.

"What was that," he said as his large hand gripped the side of my face. 

"I need you to fuck me," I said.

He looked at me, a deep stare. His lip curled up into a smirk before lifting my body and slamming my bareback into the tree. I gasped at the pain but it was a pain I enjoyed. 

He unbuckled his belt and his large dick revealed its self. Oh fuck. 

"Are you a virgin?" he asked me.

"Mhm," I nodded still looking at his dick. 

"Good" he grinned. 

He moved my lacey underwear to the side and slid his finger inside me. "So wet for me already" 

I gasped at the sudden pleasure. The wait was killing me. I wanted him. I needed him. 

"I'm going to warn you.." he slid another finger in "I can't be gentle," he said as he put a third finger in, causing my bead to lean back. Fuck. 

I looked down at him. "Good" I smirked and instantly pulled his fingers out causing a loud moan to escape my mouth. I felt something much louder on my clit. And then he entered me. He pushed my hips slowly down his length. 

I felt a mixture of pleasure and pain. I loved it. Then he continued to slide himself into me. 

"Fuck" he moaned "you're so tight" 

I moaned more as the pain and pleasure increased. I gripped my nails into his back. And then gripped his hair. 

"Mhm," I moaned, trying to be quiet. 

"Moan for me! I want to hear your screams" he said deeply. 

And I did. I let out everything. Loud. The pleasure increasing. Taking over the pain I felt. With every push and moan. I could feel my legs beginning to numb. To shake. As he entered me. 

"I think I'm close-" I said. 

"Good girl" he grinned "cum for me" 

"Fuck" I moaned. As he quickened. 

"I said cum for me. Now" 

I felt a wave of pleasure in my pussy. Every muscle and every part of me was filled with intense satisfaction. I've never felt this good in my life. Loud moans escaped my mouth and my grip on his hair tighter as my orgasm grew. 

"Fuck" he moaned and I felt a warm liquid in me. 

He started to slow and my orgasm started to fade. I felt Draco is out of me. My legs felt weak And I could feel pain in between my legs. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said. 

I smirked as he said that and he slowly lowered my body. Holding me up. 

"You are mine" 

"And I am yours," I said.

"If anyone looks at you ill kill them"


	17. Chapter 17

Eliza's pov 

"What the bloody hell has happened?" Daphne asked stood in the corridor to the dungeons, along with Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and Adrian. 

"You run out the hall crying, yelled at Harry and then Malfoy.." Theodore pointed to Draco, "..runs after you" 

"And then—not to mention—you both are gone for an hour," said Blaise.

"I think we all know what they did-" said pansy as she raised her eyebrow and grinned at both of us. 

"So many questions," said Draco.

"Well, what happened? Why was Eliza crying" asked Theodore.

Draco looked at me, in a kind of questioning way. I smiled at him, assuring him that I didn't mind them knowing. 

"Tracey fucking Davis," said Draco "she a physio bitch, and decided to use a love option on me. Eliza walked in on us, but she didn't know that I was drugged" 

"That bitch is crazy," said Adrian.

"But why would she do that" asked Daphne. 

"Because she obsessed with Draco," I said. 

"She won't be any trouble any more," said Draco. 

"Okay.. so why did Eliza yell at Harry?" asked Balsie 

"I yelled at him because first of all he's a prick and second of all because he was the one who pointed me in the direction of Draco and Tracey," I said "maybe I shouldn't have taken it out on Harry but I was so fucking angry"

"Harry should have minded his business, honestly," said Daphne. 

"Agreed" replied Draco as he walked forward "as fun as tonight was" he looked back at me "I should call it a night" 

"Second that," said Blaise as he followed Draco.

"I'll see you later," said Theodore as he placed a kiss on Pansy's lips and then followed.

"Good night, ladies," said Adrian as he followed also. 

Both Pansy and Daphne both looked at me with smirks on their lips and walked closer to me. 

"Well," said Daphne "where did you go for an hour?" 

"Your cheeks are a little blushed. Have you been busy?" she asked with a wink. 

"Well, you could say that," I said as I bute my lip, just thinking about what happened. 

"Tell us everything. Now!" said Daphne excitedly. 

We made our way into the common room. Just us three as it was late, and I told them everything. 

~

"In the woods?" said Daphne.

"Well yeah. It kinda just happened"

"You dirty little freak" grinned Pansy. 

"Oh be quiet" I laughed "I'm sure you and Theo have done it many absurd places" 

"Oh, you have no idea" she laughed.

"Well, now you need to get laid, Daph," said Pansy.

"Blaise, perhaps?" I smiled.

She glared at me "shhh! He still doesn't know I like him" 

"Well it's fairly obvious," said Pansy. 

"Pansy!" I gasped.

"What!" Pansy said "I mean, he liked you too! That's also obvious. Almost as obvious that Draco wanted to fuck Eliza-" 

"Right, well I think Pansy has had a bit too much to drink" laughed Daphne as she stood.

"Yes I think it's time for bed," I said. 

~

I woke up the next morning later than usual. I had missed breakfast and if assumed everyone was in the common room. So I showered and got ready for the day. But when I walked out no sign of them. I thought maybe they'd be by the black lake so I walked out onto the hillside to see if I could see anyone but I couldn't. So I wondered to the next place we usually go, the library. 

I walked into the library. Various students spread out chattering quietly or studying. I walked through the vast amount of bookshelves seeing if anyone was here but no one. 

I stopped once I had gotten to the back of the library. Sighed as I had no idea where they'd be now. 

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my waist "What are you up to" I beard Draco's voice.

"Looking for you," I said as I turned to face him. 

"I'm flattered" 

I rolled my eyes "not just you" 

"Well it's just me now," Draco said as he took a step closer "you and me" another step closer "alone" 

"Well we're not really alone," I said as I looked toward the students studying at the tables around the corner. 

"Very true. But they can't see us" he took another step and my back hit the bookshelf behind me, causing me to gasp.

Draco towered over me, staring deep into my eyes. He places his large hand on my cheek and I felt the coldness of his rings on my face. 

I felt butterflies in my belly and my cheeks redden. I looked down slightly embarrassed. 

He moved his hand to my chin and lifted my face slightly so I was looking at him. 

"Look at me," he said deeply. 

My eyes stayed attached to his. 

"I care about you, a lot," he said, "do you care about me?" 

"Yes" I responded and he kissed me almost immediately. Our mouth opening for each other. Out tongues colliding with one another. I could feel his warm breath on mine. And I could feel his hand move to my neck, gripping in tightly and the side. His other hand exploring my mower back. One of my hand on his shoulder and the other gripping the bookshelf as the kiss intensified. We were like magnets, constantly needing to be attached. Not being able to separate. 

"Tell me," he said through our kiss "tell me how much you care about me" 

I broke our kiss and said "how about I show you instead" 

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, confused. I was also confused at my words. They kinda just came out, but so far I didn't regret it. 

"What do you mean" he questioned. 

I smirked and slid down the bookshelf, on to my knees. 

"Oh," he said, slightly shocked. 

I broke eye contact and looked at his belt. Butterflies in my stomach. I've never done this before. But I wanted too. Really fucking bad. 

I started unbuckling his belt. And his trousers fell to the floor. He pulled his hard dick out and I wrapped my hands around it. I hoped that no one would see. We are in the corner of the library. Students around the corner but we are well out of sight. 

"Are you sure?" he asked as he placed his hand on my cheek. 

"More than sure," I said. 

With that being said I moved my bead forward and swirled my tongue around his tip as I made eye contact with him, before pushing my head down. 

I continued to bob my head up and down, struggling to take his full length. I heard small breaths of moans from him. I then felt his hand wrap around a chunk of my hair, gripped it tight and pushed my head further. I didn't gag. Not yet. 

His hand slammed forward hard as he gripped the bookshelf above my head. 

"Fuck" he said "I'm close" 

I forced my self to go deeper and with the help of his tight grip around my hair pushing my head forward. 

"Fuck" he moaned again. And I felt warm salty liquid enter my throat and I had no choice but to swallow it. 

"You swallowed," he said catching his breath back "good girl" 

I wiped my mouth and he lifted me, my knees feeling a little bit numb from the hard floor. He said nothing but kiss me straight away. 

"How is it we are always in the public when we do- stuff," I asked as I pulled my lips from his. 

"I quite like it," he said "makes it more exciting"


	18. Chapter 18

Draco's pov 

I'm sat at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast with Blaise and Theodore. I couldn't help but keep bringing my attention to the entrance of the great hall, every so often. Waiting for Eliza to walk in. She's mine now. The only thing I think about. 

But I can't help but feel anger towards her. For making me feel this way, so weak towards her. And the thought of not knowing what she's doing or who she's talking to enrages me even more. But at the same time, I love feeling this way. Like I finally have a reason to care.   
For no one but her. 

"So, Malfoy" Theodore begins "hows Eliza?" 

I look up at him, bland face "she alright, why" I ask with a raised brow. 

"Well you two seem to be quite fond of each other," he said with a snarky smirk. 

I laugh slightly "yes, we are quite fond of each other," I say before biting into my apple. 

"Have you- you know?" asks Blaise.

I shoot him a glare "that's none of your business" 

"That's a yes then," says Theo. 

"I have 10 galleons on the line here," says Blaise annoyed. 

"Blaise here thinks you won't fuck until the end of the month, Daphne thinks you two will," says Theo. 

"Appears you are 10 galleons shorter then" I laugh. 

"Fuck" sighs Blaise "could you not have kept it in until October" 

"Oh, Draco wishes" laughed Theo. 

"So tell us, Malfoy. What's so special about Eliza?" Blaise asks "yes, she's pretty and a very sweet girl. But- she doesn't seem like your type" 

I looked at Blaise before answering his question. Thinking about Eliza. I like her because she's not like every other girl I have been with. She's not snobby, she's caring. She's not rude, she's kind. She doesn't try and be funny or the centre of attention, it comes naturally. She doesn't put her self out there or try and be the best. She cares about others. And not to mention her natural beauty. 

"Exactly," I say. 

Blaise looks at me with a raised brow. 

"She's the opposite of every other girl," I say "she stands out. Although I only noticed her this year" I say slightly annoyed at myself. 

Both Theo and Blaise look at me for a moment. 

"Don't tell me you've gone soft?" says Theo. 

"Careful I might shed a tear," Blaise says jokingly with Theo. 

"Fuck you," I say as I throw my apple at Theo. 

"We're only messing with you," said Theo. 

"Yes," says Blaise "we are happy that you have found someone who you don't want to kill" 

"What are you boys talking about," Daphne says and she sits down with Pansy. 

My first thought when I saw them was where the hell is Eliza.

"Talking about Draco's love life," says Theo. 

"Here," Blaise says annoyed as he passes 10 galleons to Daphne. 

"Thank you," she says with a smile. "Told you so" 

"Wheres Eliza," I ask. 

"Oh, she was speaking to a group of boys so we left her to it," says Pansy. 

"You what!" I say annoyed as I stand up, about to go and hex whoever is talking to her. 

"Your cruel, pansy," Daphne says. 

"Sit down, you fool. I'm only joking" says Pansy "shes talking to Luna" 

I sat down annoyed "why is it I'm still friends with you idiots" 

"Ugh, you love us really" sighed Pansy. 

A few moments later I noticed Eliza walk into the great hall with Luna. She smiled at Luna before walking over to us. 

Eliza's pov 

I took a seat next to Draco, awkwardly smiling at him, before looking away and grabbing some orange juice. 

"What did Luna want," asks Daphne.

"Oh, she was wondering if I was okay" 

"Why," asks Draco. 

"She said she saw me crying after the ball," I said as I looked down. 

"Oh-" Draco says with a hint of guilt in his tone. 

"All good now" I assured him. 

And in response, he grabbed hold of my hand under the table. Squeezing it tight. I couldn't help but smile at my self. 

~

In Potions class, I sat with Draco. Tracey kept sending me death stares from across the room. I tried my best to ignore it but I wanted to throw every curse at her. For what she did to both me and Draco. She practically stalked me and harassed Draco. Not to mention drugged him. 

But I decide (for now) i'll be the bigger person and ignore her. She can stare at me all she likes. 

After potions, I walked out with Draco at my side. I had the urge to hold his hand as we walked. He did say that he wanted everyone to know that I was his. So I did. I brushed my hand against his but he pulled away and scratched the back of his head. I awkwardly cleared my throat. 

I felt a little embarrassed at his response to my affection. Maybe I got the wrong idea. But he wanted to hold my hand during breakfast, under the table. 

No matter. I decided to push the silly thoughts away. 

The others came and joined us and we walked out toward the black lake for lunch. We enjoyed the warm sun as we ate and talked all lunch. 

Throughout the day Draco seemed very distant from me. But when we walked to charms alone he seemed to want to talk to me. But he still didn't hold my hand. Or touch me at all. 

Then after dinner, he slipped me away from the others. He took me behind one of the large tapestries and into the small space behind it. He kissed me and showed all of his affection on me. 

I enjoyed it. Very much. But I was confused as to why he had to hide us and didn't want to hold my hand. I thought to bring it up but I stopped myself. 

Then in the common room later that night. We spoke for about an hour with everyone. Didn't touch me not once or talk to me. But again. The second they had all gone to bed, he stopped me from leaving by grabbing my hand. 

I fell back into the sofa and he started kissing me. I kissed him back. But I felt like he wanted to hide me. Keep us secret. 

I didn't know why. 

I went to bed that night thinking about the day. 

Was he embarrassed by me? 

Did he not want anyone to know about us? 

"Had I done something? 

Maybe I should show him what his missing? Make him jealous. Make him want everyone to know I'm his and only his. Would it anger him if I made other boys look at me? Or even if I spoke, maybe flirt with other boys. 

I'm I just someone he can fuck and use for pleasure or does he care about me. 

I mean if I was his, surely he'd want to at least be seen with me. Because at the moment it   
I eventually fell asleep but with a million questions and scenarios in my head. 

I guess, tomorrow we'll find out.


	19. Chapter 19

Eliza's pov

I woke up this morning, still feeling the same as I fell asleep. This is very out of character for me, but I felt excited. Excited to make him jealous. To show him what he is missing. 

I got out of bed quickly, maybe too happy for 8 am. I walked over to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face. Brushed out my hair. I used a charm to curl my hair. Long natural curls. I applied a little more makeup than my everyday look. Glossy lipgloss blushed cheeks. Bronze eyes. Mascara and I brushed my eyebrows. 

I smiled to myself in the mirror as I played with my hair, adding volume to it. 

I walked back into the dormitory and started to get dressed. I decided to wear my red lacey bra and my smaller shirt from the fourth year, so it was tighter. I left the top two buttons undone and loosely wore my tie. 

I put on my skirt, making sure to roll it. Higher than usual. Finally, I put on my thigh high socks. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognise myself. 

"Damn girl," Daphne said as she came from the bathroom. "Looking hot today" 

"Thanks," I said as I checked myself out in the mirror. The confidence I felt was immaculate. I felt powerful. 

To finish off the look I added some gold necklaces and earrings in each ear. 

"Morning bitches" Pansy said as she walked into our dormitory. 

"Hey, Pans" Daphne smiled. 

"Fuck me, Eliza. You look hot" Pansy said as she noticed me. 

"Thought I'd try something new," I said. 

Pansy walked behind me and slapped my behind, which caused me to jump. "I like it" she smiled. 

"Me too" I smiled back. 

~

We made our way to the great hall were I only presumed that's where the boys were, including Draco. 

As we walked I felt so fucking powerful. With the stares of both boys and girls.

Through the stares of and looks of many students. One caught my eyes. A Hufflepuff. He was stood with two other boys. They looked older. Seventh year's. All three were looking at me. The one in the middle tall with brown hair. I recognised him as Cedric Diggory. He had a grin on his face. I could tell it was filled with lust and desire. 

As we walked past him he looked me up and down, slowly. I smiled to myself as I looked away. 

Draco's pov 

Fuck. 

I looked up from my food as I looked as Eliza walking into the great hall with Pansy and Daphne. She looked so fucking good. So good that every boy had his eyes on her. I breathed heavily as I tried to calm my self down. 

I was both turned on and so fucking angry. 

"Damn" I heard Adrian say. 

"Shut the fuck up, Pucey before I shove this fork in your eye and feed it to you" 

He looked away as he huffed, annoyed. 

"This ought to be interesting," said Blaise as he nudged Theo. 

Which Theo laughed and shook his head. 

I made eye contact with Eliza as she sat down opposite me instead of beside me. 

She said nothing to me, not even a smile. 

She began talking with everyone but me. Barley looking at me. Fuck. I could no longer hide the anger. It was practically written all over my face. 

Eliza's pov 

I took a strawberry in my hand. Twirled it slightly in my fingers I made eye contact with Draco as I put it in my mouth. Putting both my lips around it before biting into it. Making sure to keep eye contact with Draco. 

I could see him clenching his nails into his palms, knuckles turning white. 

After I finished the strawberry I wiped my lip with my finger. Then put my finger in my mouth and sucked it dry. 

I watched as he took a deep breath in. And breathed it out. I could see the irritation all over him. 

Good. 

~

We stood and made our way to potions. Our first class. I made sure to walk with Pansy far from Draco. But soon enough he came to my side. Pulling my arm to the side. 

He stood tall over me. An angry expression on his face. 

"Yes?" I asked him. 

"What are you playing at?" he questioned me. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied. 

"Don't play dumb with me" he said in a low voice. 

"Careful, Malfoy," I said "someone might see us together" and I walked away. Catching up with everyone. 

~

In potions, I didn't sit next to Draco. Instead, I sat next to Adrian. I knew this would piss him off. He sat next to Theo, the other side of the classroom. 

The whole class, Draco stared at me. And I didn't once look at him. It was hard but I did it. Adrian was surprised I sat next to him but we talked quietly throughout the class. 

"It's hot in here," I said. 

"Yeah. It's um- very hot" Adrian said as I undid my robe, revealing my tight shirt. I could feel Draco's rage from the over the side of the room. 

"Much better," I said as I looked over at Adrian. His eyes on my breast but once he realised, he looked up at me once again. 

"Yeah-" he said slowly. 

"Class dismissed" I beard snape say. Everyone started leaving and I knew I had to get away quick before Draco came after me. I knew he would have a lot to say. 

I grabbed Pansy and Daphne as I walked out. "Let's go the long way to charms," I said and they both followed.

Charms was luckily the last lesson I had with Draco. I managed to ignore him and avoid him for the whole hour. The rest of the classes went okay too. Lots of stares from boys, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable but it was worth it. 

I walked from my last lesson alone. I was making my way to the common room when I heard an unfamiliar voice. 

"Eliza" 

I turned my head, confused in the direction. And stood Cedric Diggory, leaning against a wall with one of his friends. He walked over to me. 

"Hey?" I smiled at him. 

"Hey" he responded. 

He chuckled before he said "you appear to have caught my eye this morning" 

"Oh, I did" 

"Mhm," he said as he bites his lip. 

"I- um. I was wondering if you are going to the Hufflepuff party this Friday" 

As he spoke I noticed Draco talking with Snape. He looked pissed off. Snape appeared to be angry with him also. His robes were a mess and so was his hair. As though he been involved in a fight. Fuck. 

I looked away from Draco and smiled "well I wasn't planning on it. But I guess I can go" 

"Perfect. Great" he said "I'll see you there" 

I then noticed Draco had spotted me and his anger on his face intensified. 

"Can't wait" I said, and I whirled around, quickly making my way back to the common room. Curious as to what Draco has been up too. 

~

I entered my dormitory to see Daphne and Pansy speaking on Daphne's bed. 

"There you are" Daphne sighed. 

"What? What happened" I asked. 

"Only Draco breaking Cormac's nose," Pansy said. 

"Cormac McLaggen? The Gryffindor" I asked. 

"Yes!" said Daphne. 

"Oh," I sighed as I sat on my bed "what an earth for?" I questioned. 

"You!" said Daphne "it was about you" 

"Why me? What did Cormac do" I asked curiously. 

"Well, we were sat by the lake with Draco, Theo and Blaise, when Cormac walked past with some other Gryffindor" Daphne said "we heard him say your name so obviously we listened in on their conversation" 

"What did they say?" I asked. 

"He started saying you were hot. Draco had already tried to go over to him but was stopped by Theo" said Daphne "but Theo was unable to stop Draco when Cormac said 'her skirt is so short that I only would have to bend her over a table and be able to take her easily'" 

I was shocked by what he had said about me. I felt uncomfortable almost. 

"Draco ran over to Cormac, grabbed his colour and punched him across the face. Cormac fell to the floor and Draco hit him across the face repeatedly" said Daphne. "Cormac was able to get a few punches in but barely any compared to Draco." 

"It was quite the show," said Pansy. 

"I bet," I said. "Anyways. There's a Hufflepuff party on Friday. Are we going?" 

"Um yes," said Pansy excitedly. 

"Hold on!" said Daphne "we just told you Draco broke someone's nose and you just say anyways?" 

Well, the whole point of this is to make Draco jealous and I guess it worked, I thought to myself. 

"What else should I say?" I heaved "I don't know why he did! He doesn't seem to care much about me" 

"Trust me! He cares about you" said Pansy. 

"He has a weird way of showing it" I sigh. 

"Draco barely shows emotion and I can tell that he is trying," said Pansy. 

"He doesn't even want to be seen with me! Maybe if Cormac knew about Draco and me. He would have never have said that" I argue. 

"I see your point," said Daphne "is that why you made yourself look so hot today" 

"Maybe" I murmured. 

"Power move" laughed Pansy proudly. 

"Pansy don't encourage her," said Daphne "but I must say, I'm surprised, Eliza" 

I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Damn girl," said Daphne "I mean fair enough! He deserves a taste of his own medicine" 

"Is that why you mentioned the Hufflepuffff party?" asked Pansy. 

"Mhm" 

"How did you find out about it," asked Daphne. 

"Umm" I laughed slightly "Cedric Diggory may have told me about it" 

"Oh, my Merlin! You were asked by Cedric fucking Diggory?" asked Pansy.

"Well, he didn't exactly ask me-" 

"Damn you really are hot," said Daphne "every girl is obsessed with him and you caught his attention" 

"We are definitely going!" said Pansy. "Draco is going to be pissed when he finds out" 

"Pansy!" said Daphne. 

"I can't wait!" I laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

Eliza's pov 

Today is Friday and I wore the same thing. I mean the only thing different from my everyday uniform is that my skirt is a little shorter, my shirt is tighter and I've put on more makeup than I usually do. 

I'm honestly excited for the party tonight. I feel so powerful from my usual self. Everyone sees me as this innocent, fragile, sweet girl. I'm done being that girl. Besides, I much prefer this version of me. 

I make eye contact with Draco for the first time today. Me, Pansy and Daphne are sat a little further from the boys today. I don't want to hear what Draco has to say. Not yet anyway. 

My smile drops when mine and Draco's eyes meet. He looks so angry. I notice a cut on his cheek, a long red cut. Probably from yesterday's activities with Cormac. I can't lie it's hot but I quickly look away before he can say anything to me. 

As I look away I notice Cormac. He looks awful. His face is bruised, his left eye swollen and a cut on his forehead. Looks like madam Promfey couldn't heal him completely. 

After breakfast, I make my way to Transfiguration with Pansy and Daphne. Walking with the two of them makes me feel so fucking hot. Every boy's eye is on us as we walk. Groups of boys talking to one another as we walk past. 

Boys are so easy to fool. You can have them wrapped around your finger just by showing a little more skin than usual. Pathetic. 

Draco's pov 

Today I have punched eight walls. The anger in me isn't something new. I've always been this way. Growing up I wouldn't dare answer back to my father or stand up to myself. I would have to keep the sadness to myself. It didn't take long for the sadness to turn to anger. I don't get sad anymore, I just get so fucking angry. 

And whatever game Eliza is playing, it's not helping the situation. I honestly wish I could forget about her and leave her to be a slut. But the thought of not being with her or not thinking about her drives me insane. I want her to be my slut. No one else's. Fuck. 

All-day I've had to listen to boys talking about her. How hot she is. How short her skirt is, revealing her defined long legs. Or how her shirt is so tight that it will pop open with the slightest bit of pressure. 

But I know what she's doing. 

With the teasing. 

The flirting. 

She's trying to make me jealous. 

You can't fool me that easily, Eliza Rosier. 

I'm trying my best not to fall into this trap of hers or for whatever reason, she is doing this. I make it look as though I take no notice or that I don't care. But deep down I want to tear the limbs from every boy in this school. Or blind them all so they can't look at her. 

As I'm walking towards the common room I see Eliza talking and laughing with Cedric fucking Diggory. Just keep walking Draco. 

Fuck. I can't. 

I stalk towards the two. Eliza notices me over Cedric's shoulder. She says something to Diggory and he looks back, at me. 

"You alright, Malfoy," Cedric says "you look a little- displeased" 

I notice Eliza laughs under her breath. 

"Ha. Yeah I'm alright, Diggory" I respond "you best be on your way, then" 

"Nah I'm alright here, thanks-" 

"I would like to talk to Eliza" I interrupt sharply. 

"Right. Well, I'll see you later, Eliza" Cedric says. 

"Yes, you will," Eliza says as she looks at me. 

"What are doing talking to him?" I ask pointedly. 

"I'm I not allowed?" she questions. 

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her no. To tell her that she was mine. Mine only. 

"Thought so," she says as she walks past me. 

"Wait-" I say as I grab her arm, stopping her from walking. 

"What do you want?" 

"I want to talk to you" I respond. 

"Oh, should we go to a storage cupboard or in an alcove? So no one will see us talking" 

"What," I ask her puzzled. 

"Well we don't want anyone to see us together," she says "can't have you embarrassed because of me" 

She pulls her arm from my grip.

"I don't want to talk to you, again," she says angrily. And her words send small pricks into my heart. Why did her words hurt so much?

Eliza's pov

I had to walk away quickly. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I don't mean those words. Not even a little bit. Being around Draco makes me want to talk to him, makes me want to fuck him. But it was obvious he didn't feel the same way towards me. 

I hurried back to the common room. All I wanted to do was go to dinner and then the party. I wanted to get drunk. I needed to. And most of all I wanted to make Draco angry, jealous even.

Daphne, Pansy and I didn't stay long at dinner. As we wanted to get ready for the party. Both just as excited as I. I've never been the one to party and the oy one I've been to was the Slytherin one. I didn't see many other people from other houses at the Slytherin one. 

Daphne said that Hufflepuffs always invite people from other houses, as long as they are 5th to 7th year's. For obvious reasons. Hufflepuffs are supposed to be kind so I guess that's why they invite everyone. 

Draco's pov 

"Are we going to the Hufflepuff party?" I heard the conversation of two girls sat beside me at dinner. 

I thought nothing of it at first but then I remembered what Diggory said to Eliza. She must be going to the party. Fuck. 

I tried to push the thought of Diggory's hands-on Eliza's. It made me feel something worse than anger. 

"You alright" I looked up and saw Theo and Blaise looking at me. 

"I'm in need a drink, fancy going to a party," I said.

"I'm down," said Blaise. 

"I guess. Thought you hated Hufflepuffff parties" Theo said. 

"As I said, I'm in need of a drink" I responded. 

Eliza's pov 

We got ready in Pansy's room. We had a few drinks before the party started. I already felt tipsy. 

"Have you got any spare dresses?" I asked pansy. 

"I absolutely do" she replied excitedly "what do you want badass or sexy?" 

"Hmm. How about both" I smiled. 

"I have just the thing" she smirked.

"This will look so hot on you," Pansy said as she handed me the two-piece. 

"Oh my- yes you have to wear it," said Daphne.

"You don't think it's too much," I asked. 

"That's what makes it so perfect" laughed Pansy. 

We finished getting ready. I wore the tight fitted short skirt. And the bralette top. I left my hair how it was. Messy and curly. I added eyeliner to my look and touched up my make up from the day. 

And we made our way to the Hufflepuff party. We arrived on time. Cedric waiting outside to let us in. He stood leant up against the stone wall. He looked up once he saw us coming. He pushed himself from the wall and walked towards us. 

"Ladies" he greeted "Eliza," he said as he looked me up and down. 

"Cedric" I replied. 

"The party's this way" he smiled and turned around towards the door. 

Once he turned around Daphne and Pansy looked at me with excited smirks. We laughed among each other as we walked in. 

Once we entered the room was dark with flashes of white and yellow lights. Students stood almost everywhere. A drinks table and loud music playing. Daphne and Pansy walked ahead and Cedric walked with me. 

"I must say, Eliza, you look very, very hot," Cedric said as he bites his lip. 

"I wore this just for you," I said confidently. 

"I'm glad you did" he replied "but I should warn you. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you all night" 

"Good" I smiled. 

His lip curled into a big grin and then looked at me with a serious look. "Let's go get a drink" 

~

It's been about an hour. I've had loads to drink, just as everyone else. I danced and talked with Cedric. Having the best time. I thought about nothing else the whole night. Completely living in the moment. Daphne and Pansy have been dancing with each other too. 

Cedric and I moved to the dance floor once again. He trailed his hands down my body. While I moved my hips with the music. He gripped my waist looking at me intensely. I looked at him too, with desire in both our eyes. 

That was until I saw him. 

Draco's pov 

Once I walked into the Hufflepuff common room with Blaise and Theo, I immediately looked for Eliza. It was crowded in here. Loud music playing and people dancing everywhere. 

I walked through, as I did I grabbed a bottle from the table and took a swing of it. And another and another. That's when I saw her. Dancing against Cedric. His hands-on her waist, pulling her closer. She looked at me and a smirk curled on her lips as she continued to dance with him. 

I took another swing of the bottle. 

That's when she looked away from me. Leaned up so that her face was inches away from Cedric her lips millimetres away from his lips. She smirked again and so did he. His hands gripping her back and waist tightly. 

I then took notice of what she was wearing. A short black skirt which hugged her curves and a top which just about covered her boobs. 

It took everything in me not to go over there and punch Diggory. I bite hard on the inside of my cheek. Taking more and more swings of the bottle. 

Then, then she really messed up. She looked at me again. Making sure I was looking. She looked back at Cedric, grabbed his hair in her hands and pulled his face to hers. Slamming her lips against his. He moved his hand to her cheek, and gripping it as he kissed her. His hand moved to her ass and he gripped it. 

I slammed the bottle on the table and stormed over to them. 

"Malfoy, we found Pansy and Daphne. Their-" Blaise said stopping me from walking. 

"Not now, Zabini" I yelled annoyed. I turned around but I couldn't see her. She was gone. And so was Cedric. 

"Fuck" 

Eliza's pov 

Cedric led me through the party. He took me through a door and a set of stairs where there. Once we got to the top there was a set of doors. He led me through the corridor and into one of them. His dormitory. 

A smile appeared on my lips once I realised what this meant. I know I shouldn't want to but I really fucking do. Not only to make Draco jealous but because I can. Draco clearly isn't my boyfriend and clearly doesn't want me to be. He's made that clear. 

Cedric pushed me against the door and locked it. He looked at me for a second and then crashed his lips on mine. I must admit he doesn't kiss as well as Draco but it's still good. 

He continued to kiss me as I tugged at his shirt. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. Revealing his broad muscular chest. Fuck!

He slammed his lips on mine again. And lifted me. My legs wrapping around his torso. Making my skirt roll up to my hips. He bought me to his bed and laid me on it. Cedric crawled over me and kissed me once again. 

I started to unbuckle his belt, he broke the kiss "are you sure" he questioned me. 

"Yes! I am sure" 

He smiled and helped me buckle his belt. His hard dick was now on show. I couldn't help but look. And wow-

He started rubbing against my pussy with his fingers. I moaned as he did so. He moved my underwear to the side and placed his dick on my entrance. 

And then he pushed inside me. A loud gasp escaped my mouth, from the sudden pressure. He continued to push inside me. I gripped the sheets of his bed as the pleasure kept intensifying. 

"Fuck" he moaned. 

And he quickened the pace and I could feel my climax getting closer. 

With every push, I felt the pleasure and it felt so fucking good. 

And then. Finally, it hit me. My orgasm erupted through my body. Like an explosion of pure pleasure. I felt him cum inside me. My orgasm ended and he pulled out of me. 

He stood up and did his trousers up. He crawled back onto the bed "that was incredible" 

I laughed slightly at his response. 

As good as that felt. I still felt something was missing. I don't know what. There was no excitement. No lust. No devotion. Not like how it was with Draco. 

"I should go," I said "my friends are probably wondering where I am" 

"Yeah," he said "we should do this again sometime" 

I honestly didn't know what to say. 

"We should" I responded as I stood and readjusted my skirt. I ran my hand through my hair. Making it less messy. 

"Here," Cedric said. "Just in case" he handed me a small vile. A contraceptive vile. 

"Right," I said and I opened the small lid and downed the contents. 

~

I made my way out. Hearing the loud music once again. I walked down the stairs and into the common room. I walked through the crowds of people dancing. Looking for Daphne and Pansy. 

I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around to see Draco stood with the most annoyed, enraged face.

He looked at me for a few seconds. I was waiting to see what he had to say. I was gone for about thirty minutes and I wondered if he had noticed. 

"Tell me you didn't," he said as he clenched his jaw. 

"Didn't what" I asked. 

"You know what," he said. 

"No, I don't," I said and I went to walk away. 

"Please. Just fucking talk to me!" he yelled. 

"When you can get the balls to kiss me, in front of people, then I'll talk to you" I yelled and I noticed a few people had stopped and was listening in. 

His face was in shock. He looked confused. Angry. Maybe even sad. I turned on my heel and walked out of the common room. Leaving the party. 

Shit, I cursed under my breath as I walked back to the Slytherin common room.


	21. Chapter 21

Eliza's pov

I walked quickly through the corridors. The headache from my thoughts and the alcohol, hitting me. I moved walked fast, every now and them falling to the side. Using the wall as support to keep me from falling. I touched my temple with my hand. My head pounding. 

Did I feel bad for sleeping with Cedric? I didn't regret it at the time but once I saw the way Draco looked at me I felt very different. Fuck. 

I fell once again, using the wall to steady myself. 

"Eliza" I heard my name. I had no energy to see who it was, nor did I care. 

"Eliza!" they yelled and I recognised it has Draco. 

I stopped and turned around to face them, he was walking towards me. I noticed the rage in his eyes and the muscle in jas twitch as he got closer. But it faded once he saw the state I was in. Some may describe my state as completely pissed. Or is that my drunk mind talking. 

"Did Diggory fuck you while you were drunk-" he spoke. 

"It was very consensual, don't worry," I said. 

"So you did then?" he asked "you fucked Diggory" 

I simply raised my eyebrows in response. 

"Must say, you really lowered your standards" 

"And you're any better?" I raised my voice slightly

"I'm trying" he shouted. 

I looked him in the eyes, seeing the apologetic look in his face. 

"How hard can it be?" I asked him. 

He opened his mouth to say something. But didn't. He said nothing. 

"I'm tired. Draco" I said. "I'm going to bed," I said before I turned around and made my way to the common room. 

A few days later  
Eliza's pov 

It's now Monday. I didn't do much this weekend. I only left the common room for dinner and to go read in the Libary. It's been a hell of a week and I needed time to think. I'm new at this 'relationship' thing. Maybe I went too far my sleeping with Draco and flirting with boys. 

But do I regret it? Nope. 

I'm sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast with Daphne and Pansy. Draco and the others sat a few seats down. 

"So after the party, Blaise took me to the Libary and-" 

"Tell me you didn't-" said Pansy. 

"Oh we did" Daphne responded. 

"You two are filthy!" Pansy said as she raised a brow and bite into a strawberry. 

I listened in on their conversation. At least something good came out of last week. Blaise and Daphne a couple. Confirmed and public. Must be nice. 

"Eliza!" said Daphne "Cedric is walking in this direction" 

"Fuck" I said. Knowing Draco was sat near. As much as I wanted to make Draco jealous I also didn't want to see Cedric with a broken nose and face like Cormac. 

"This will be interesting" Pansy giggled. 

"Hey there," Cedric said as he leant a hand on the table beside me. "You left this In my dormitory," he said and I saw him look in Dracos direction. 

"Oh. Thanks" I said and he handed me a bracelet. 

"This is the Slytherin table, Hufflepuff" I beard Blaise say. 

"Oh we'll take this conversation elsewhere, my dormitory perhaps" Cedric replied. 

I heard Daphne and Pansy laugh quietly from in front of me. 

"Careful with your words, Diggory," Draco said as he took a sip from his drink, looking in front. 

"Noted" responded Cedric and he was about to say something else but was stopped by Theo. 

"I think it's time to go, Diggory" 

"I'll see you later, Eliza," Cedric said and then walked away. 

~

Classes ended quickly for the day. As I walked out of History Of Magic, I noticed Cedric waiting outside. 

"Walk with me?" he questioned me. 

I smiled and walked towards him. We walked for a little bit down the corridors. Nothing but small talk and if I'm being honest I was bored. So fucking bored. 

Cedric took me to the side of the corridor and we stopped. 

"I think that we have built something here, Eliza," he said "maybe just a friendship but I can't help but feel more"

I was shocked by his words. I didn't really feel anything towards him. Yes, he's attractive and I'm very attractive to me. I'm not sure what my type is but it's not him. I like adventure, danger, desire and more than a simple relationship. Cedric could never give me those things. 

"Oh, um" 

"It's okay, don't say anything yet" he responded. "Even if you don't feel the same way, I just thought you should know" 

Before I could respond I heard a very familiar voice. "Diggory" Draco greeted as he approached us. 

"Malfoy," Cedric said, slightly annoyed. "Eliza think about what I said" and then he walked away, leaving Draco and me alone. 

I wasn't about to talk to Draco, nor did I want to. So I walked away. 

"Where are you going," Draco said as he quickly caught up with me. 

We walked through crowded corridors, Draco walking by my side and I tried my best to ignore his presence.

"Can we talk now?" he asked.

"No" I responded. 

"I want to talk to you" 

"Are you sure there are people around" I responded and he grabbed my arm stopping me from walking. 

"I don't care," he said. 

"You did when I tried to hold your hand or when you only wanted to kiss me in hidden corners" I heaved angrily. 

"Is that what this is about? Because I didn't kiss you or hold your hand" 

"Yes! Why didn't you? Are you embarrassed by me?" I asked. 

"No" 

"Then why" I raised my voice and I saw a few students turn there head. 

"Because I want you to myself. I'm not good at this whole relationship or whatever. I've never felt this way before. And I- I'm trying Eliza" be admitted. 

I just stared at him. All this time in thought differently of him. But I guess I was wrong. 

"You are so perfect. Too fucking perfect. You are everything that I want and more. I don't deserve you" 

"Then why didn't you want to be seen with me," I asked. 

"I do want to be seen with you" he responded. 

"Then why hide me?" 

"I don't know," Draco said with annoyance. 

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Let me know when you do!" I scoffed and walked away. 

That was until he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. Our lips connecting like magnets. His hand around my waist. The kiss broke and I noticed a few students looking at us. I was surprised by his sudden actions. And I must admit turned on. 

So I grabbed him by his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back immediately. Our mouth opening for each other like they had been craving each other. Wanting more and more of each other.

He broke the kiss away. Our eyes linking with each other. Nothing but need and lust in his eyes. 

"Come with me" he murmured. I nodded and I led the way, holding my hand as we walked. He walked quickly through the corridors. And I struggled to keep up as we walked. We went to the seventh floor and I was confused as to where he was taking me. 

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. 

"You'll see" 

We walked further and the corridors became less crowded. Then a door appeared on the wall in front of us. Confusion ran through my mind as I watched the tall doors appear before me.

We walked closer and Draco walking in, pulling me inside. I looked around the large room. Random junk and furniture stacked around the room. 

"What is this place?" I asked. 

"I found it during the week, it's the room of requirement," he said "it appears to those who are true of it. I needed some privacy last week and it appeared. That's my guess anyway" 

"Oh" 

"Yes. Now back to why I bought you here" he said as he took a step closer to me.

I looked up at him. A mixture of feelings flooding through me. 

"You've been a bad girl this week, haven't you," Draco said. "Wearing short skirts, tight tops, flirting with pathetic boys. Fucking Diggory" 

I was completely speechless. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a heartbeat in between my legs. 

"You've been bad. Bad girls get punished" Draco said as he dragged his finger down my face" You've been a little slut. You're my slut" his hand got lower, trailing down my chest. 

"Not Diggory's. Mine. Tell me- did he make you cum the way I made you. Did you feel the butterflies in your stomach when he touched you-" he said as his hand went up to my skirt and put pressure on my clit with his fingers. 

I gasped as he did so. Fuck. 

"Your wet already" Draco whispered. 

"Do you like it when I talk dirty to you" he questioned. 

I pushed his hand away. "No" I lied. 

His lip curled into a grin. "Do I need to remind you that you need to be punished? You've been bad" 

"And id do it again" I smirked. 

He's eyes only filled with more desire. "Very well," he said as he pulled my body closer. He crashes his lips on mine. Our tongues twirling around each other. 

Draco lifted me and took me to a bed. He ripped my shirt open, with a small tug. The buttons popping open. He took his shirt off and then pulled my skirt and my underwear from my body. I laid naked in front of him. 

As he crawled over me I went to touch him but he quickly grabbed my wrists and pinned them down with one of his hand. His hand big enough to tightly grip my wrist with just one hand. 

"I'm going to fuck you. Hard. After this, you'll be mine. And I'm going to show you off to every boy in this school. And if they look at you the wrong way I'll tear their eyes from their head" he growled "do you understand" 

"Yes" 

"Good"

"Tell me. Did Diggory make you come how I did?" he questioned me. 

I shook my head. And a smirk appeared on his lips. 

"Did he make you scream his name?" 

"No" I responded.

"Didn't think so," Draco said amused "I want you to scream my name" I didn't get time to answer. Instead, he pushed his large dick inside of me. A loud moan escaping my mouth. 

He pushed hard inside of me. Every push. Hard. It felt so fucking good already. Every inch of me was screaming for more. He still held my hands tightly in his. I was shaking under his large body over me. I couldn't grip anything. I needed to. The pleasure intensifying. I guess this is his punishment. 

"Fuck" he growled. "You feel so good" 

I moaned loudly. And again. And again. 

I felt the pace quicken. And I became close. Reaching my climax. 

I felt his hand grail down my bare stomach and to my clit. He staffed to rub slowly. Fuck. My pussy was beating, and waves of pleasure filled through. 

"Draco," I moaned as I cummed. And so did he. 

My orgasm was the best I've ever felt. It felt like it lasted forever but forever wasn't long enough. 

"Can you feel that?" he questioned me. 

"Yes," I moaned. 

"This will be the last time you feel that if you talk to Cedric again," he said deeply into my ear. 

Draco released his grip on my hands and fell over me. Panting. I wanted more. I'd missed him. I wanted this to last forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Eliza's pov 

I woke up this morning to an uncomfortable pain in between my legs and I'm not surprised after last night with Draco. All that anger and rage he had built up throughout last week, he had let it all out on me. Every bit of it and I could feel it. Deep inside of me. But my Merlin did it feel good. 

"Come on miss Rosier we are going to be late," Daphne said as she brushed her hair out "or should I say, Mrs Malfoy" 

I rolled my eyes followed by an annoyed groan as I stepped out of bed and got ready for the day. 

Once I was ready me and Daphne made our way to breakfast. Pansy would be joining us if she wasn't with Theo. 

"Are we still going to Hogsmeade later instead of dinner" Daphne questioned me. 

"Yes," I replied. 

"Good. I'm starting to hate the dinners we are provided with. It's the same shit every week" Daphne laughed as we walked into the hall. 

I sat next to Draco this morning, for a change. And to my surprise, as I sat down he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Butterflies Spinning in my stomach. 

"What was that for?" I asked. 

"Felt like it" he responded with a wink. 

A smile cleared on my lips and I felt my cheeks blush. 

~

Classes have been pleasant and unlike last week I didn't feel like I had to be a fake vision of my self. Although I did feel powerful and sexy. But It's much easier being myself. I didn't get as many stared today or as many boys coming up to me, but there was a fair few. I kindly denied there offers to take me on a date, but I knew that it was only because I showed extra skin and put on more makeup. I know they only want me to have sex with me. Just like Cedric did. He never noticed me or acknowledged me before I had my skirt short. 

I would lie and say it doesn't affect me but that would be a lie. 

I'm now in potions, the class I have with Tracey Davis. I only played that she wouldn't say anything or try anything. Just as I did every time before this lesson. 

As I walked in I went to an empty seat near the back. I started to get my book out and take a seat. As I did so, I saw someone approach me out of the corner of my eye. 

"Hello, Eliza" I looked up and saw Tracey stood beside me with the most obnoxious smile on her face. 

"Fuck off" I sighed as I opened my book. 

"Rude" she murmured "I see your skirt isn't as short today, what changed? Finally, realise Draco only wants to get in your knickers" 

"You know nothing" 

"I know enough! Draco fucked me and then ignored me, just like he will do to you" 

"Is that so?" I looked up at her. 

"Mhm" 

"Then why has he fucked me twice and definitely isn't ignoring me?" I said, "you're a skanky bitch and no boy in this school would ever consider having a relationship with you-" 

"You bitch" she yelled as she pushed me. I stood up instantly and pushed her back. 

"Don't touch me?" I said firmly. 

She came at me again but was stopped by Theo pulling her away from me. Draco stepping front of her. Pansy also intervened. She walked over to her...

"Go pluck your brows or something, you whore" Pansy smiled at her. 

Theo pulled her back more by her shoulders as she tried her best to get out of his grip. Draco stepped closer to her 

"I suggest you get out of my eyesight. Now" he said deeply. 

And she did. She hurried away to her desk. 

"What are you all looking at," Pansy said to the watching students. 

"Are you alright?" asked Draco. 

"Yeah, I'm fine now" I smiled at Draco as I took my seat again. Followed by Draco taking the seat next to me. 

The class began to settle, Pansy and Theo also took their sits. Snape eventually entered the class and began teaching. The class went by quick. And Tracey didn't feel the need to bother us again. 

~

After classes had ended for the day me Daphne and Pansy went to Hogsmeade as planned. We walked around the small village, looking in shops and finally eating at The Three Broomsticks. We enjoyed the first if the evening until it was almost curfew and would walk back. 

Draco's pov

I'm sat at dinner with Blaise, Adrian and Theo. Everything seemed normal until dinner was interrupted by Dumbledore. 

"I have some pleasant news to share with you all. A new student will be joining the fellow sixth years in Slytherin" Dumbledore announces and a few gasps and whispers can be heard around the hall. 

"Here he comes now, Noah Avery," Dumbledore says as the doors open and in walks a tall dark-haired boy. He walks to the front where dumbledore is stood. Proudly shakes his hand and McGonagle directs him to our table.

He walks over and looks at where to sit. He sits near us. He seems to be very confident and a noxious by the way he is presenting himself. An annoying grin on his face, all the girls seem to be enjoying the new boy by the way they are drooling over him. 

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise says as he introduces himself. 

"Noah Avery" he responds as they shake hands. 

"Theo Nott" and he shakes Theos hand and then Adrian's as introduces himself. 

"Draco Malfoy," I say and he shakes my hand a hard grip forms around my hand and we roughly shake hands. I can't tell if I like him or not. Too soon to tell. He's a pureblood and seems alright. 

~

We are now sat in the common room. Eliza still isn't back but it's curfew so I assume shell be here soon. I spent the evening talking with Theo, Blaise and our new friend Noah Avery. 

I hear laughter from the door to the common room. I look over and see Eliza walk-in with Pansy and Daphne at her side. They walk over to us laughing, still. 

"Oh- who's this" Pansy says as she notices the stranger sat on the sofa. Theo was about to introduce him but he does it himself. 

"I'm Noah Avery," he says as he gently shakes her hand. 

"Pansy Parkinson," she says and sits in the gap next to me and Theo. 

"Daphne Greengrass" he smiles as Daphne takes a seat next to Noah and Blaise. 

"And who might you be?" Noah looks at Eliza and gently grabs her hand and shakes it. 

"Eliza Rosier" she smiles. 

I could feel the rage in me grow. And a mixture of jealousy. He watched her as she walked past him and take a seat next to me and Pansy. He slowly bit his lips as he looked her up and down. 

Fuck. 

As she sat down I out my hand possessively on her thigh. Once he noticed my hand he looked at me. An angry look. Like he wanted to say something but didn't. 

She's mine, not yours, I thought to myself.


	23. Chapter 23

Eliza's pov 

I woke up to taping on the window. I sat up in my bed and looked at the wooden clock on the wall. 4:37 am. I then looked over at the window large light brown owl. As I walked over, to it curiously, I noticed Daphne sound asleep. 

I opened the large window, a letter in the owl's beak. I took the letter and unfolded it. 

Meet me by the black lake. Now. 

A smiley face drawn below the words. I didn't know who it could be but I went anyway. I put on a hoodie over my pyjamas and wondered to the common room. Quietly walking. I stepped out into the dungeon corridor. The coldness hitting me in an instant. I walked quickly through the halls until I got outside. 

The night sky lit up in a thousand stars. The sun slightly rising from the other side of the black lake. As I walked down the hill towards the black lake, I noticed a black figure with a black hoodie on, hood over their head. They stood looking at the water. The figure threw a pebble causing it to bounce on the water a few times. 

As I approached the figure turned around, platinum blonde hair. It was Draco. I wasn't sure who I was expecting but I was surprised when I saw him. He had a pleasant grin on his face. I noticed a green blanket on the ground. 

"What's this," I asked curiously. 

"It's for you" he replied. 

"For me?" I asked. 

"Yes. Silly. Take a seat" he gestured to the blanket. 

As I took a seat so did he, taking his hood down to reveal his messy blonde hair. He looked incredibly handsome. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. 

"I guess so," I said and he magically appeared a bowel of strawberry's and melted chocolate. 

"Woah" I gasped. And I licked a strawberry, dipping it into the warm melted chocolate. Draco did the same. 

We laughed and spoke as the sun slowly started to rise. I enjoyed every moment. I don't think I've ever laughed as much as I did this morning. 

"I want to ask you something," Draco said in a more serious tone. 

"Anything" 

"Well I- I got you a gift," he said as he grabbed a small box.

I looked at the small black box confused but also with complete happiness. "You didn't have to," I told him. 

"I did. I've been a but if dick. And I don't want to mess up whatever it is that we have. I don't want to lose you, Eliza" he said as he looked me in the eyes. "I- I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. Officially" he opened the box and a silver necklace with a small emerald green crystal attached to it. 

"That's so beautiful," I said, barely a whisper as I admired the stunning necklace. "You didn't have to get me anything to make me want to be yours" 

"I know, but I wanted to," Draco said as he took the necklace from the box and held it up. I moved my hair. He gently stroked the back of my neck, he wrapped the necklace around my neck as he put in on me. I felt a cold hand on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying his touch. I felt a hand on my hand that was holding my hair back. 

I let go of my hair, letting it fall as I turned around to face him. He gripped a hand on my cheek. 

"You could have anyone, but you choose to have me. Why?" Draco says "I'm not perfect like the boys that are drooling over you. I'm not kind, nor caring. I'm bad. I'm not a good person. I- I don't understand why you choose me when you could have someone better than me. A girl like you deserves better than me" 

I look at him, complete sadness fills through me. How can feel that way? It saddens me to know that's how he feels. 

"None of those boys would tell me to meet them in the middle of the night with chocolate strawberries. Those boys only want to sleep with me." I said. 

"I don't want that! I want more. I want an adventure. I want happiness. And I even want danger. I want someone who makes me feel alive and you, Draco Malfoy make me feel all those things and so much more. That's why I want you." I say truthfully.

He looks deeply into my eyes. With saying anything he kisses me. I kay my back down and he lays on top of me. Kissing me with such passion and lust. 

"You are everything," he says as he brakes the kiss. 

And then he continues to kiss me, every inch of me wanting- needing him. I feel his kisses trail down to my neck. Moving my hair as he does so. Soft warm kisses planted on my neck. I feel his hand under my hoodie. His hand touching my bare skin. Everything in me begging for him. 

"I need you Draco" I whisper in his ear as he kisses my neck. He looks up at me with a smirk on his lips. 

"As you wish," he says. 

He quickly pulls my shorts off and then my underwear. He moves his joggers down so his hard dick comes out. He spreads my legs further as he lifts them slightly. 

I then feel his tip on my entrance. He waits a moment before pushing himself in. Hard. I feel pressure as his dick enters me. Pushing himself all the way in. A loud moan escapes my mouth. 

He pushes inside me multiple times. Each time feeling amazing. Each push better than the last.   
My hand grip his shoulder as I arch my back, allowing him to go deeper. And he does. 

"Fuck" he moans "you feel so fucking good" 

I arch my neck. The pleasure becoming too much. I can feel my orgasm approaching. He speeds up the pace and I arch my back further. 

And then it happens. My orgasm u leaches through me. I moan into his ear. He smirks as he cums in me. The pleasure we are both feeling intensifying. 

Until it comes to an end. I'm left throbbing but I'm not done yet. No, I want more. So I look at him, a smirk on my lips. He goes to pull out of me but I stop him. He furrows his eyebrows confused by what I'm thinking.

I grab his neck and turn him over so I'm on top of him. Stradling his waist. Instantly I feel a new feeling. It hurt slightly but I didn't care. My hair falls around my shoulder's as I look down at him. 

"Woah- I. You can't get enough of me I see" he says as he bites his lip. 

Feeling extra bold I decided to take my hoodie off. I didn't have anything under it, either. 

"Shit. Eliza. I-" I left him speechless as he admired my breasts for the first time. 

I placed my hands on his shoulder's and I began lifting myself. And then down. I felt his hands on my lips as he helped me to grind on him. The pleasure came back. Even better than the last. It hurt but it only made me enjoy it more. 

"Fuck" I moaned as I threw my head back. 

His grip on my hips tightened, and I started to grind on him faster. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Eliza" he moaned. A smile grew on my lips. 

"I want to cum again, make me cum" I said. 

And he started to thrust into me as well. The pleasure felt so good that I felt my legs going numb. 

Then to my surprise, I felt his hand on my clit. Rubbing in circles. The orgasm was getting closer and closer. 

I moved my head down so that I could kiss while I continued to grind on him. A new angle. And that's when it happened. I cummed on him. Uncontrollable desirable sensation fueled through me. 

"Fuck" he moaned as he cummed in me, again. 

I fell to the side once we had finished. He passed my hoodie to put over me since we were outside. Although I wasn't cold. How could I be after that? 

~

After a while of laying on the blanket watching the sunrise. We decided to head back before everyone woke up. I put my clothes back on and we began to pack everything away. 

"Here," Draco said as he handed me a small vile "unless you want baby Draco's popping out of you?" 

"God no" I teased as I took the vile.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco's pov 

This morning was amazing. I don't think I've felt that good, ever. Can't lie I've never been the one to enjoy when a girl is on top, I've always liked to be in control. Dominance is my thing. But when Eliza turned around to sit on me with my dick still inside her, damn. That was so fucking hot. And I loved how I could make her cum twice. 

After we returned we went to breakfast together, we spent the rest of the morning with each other. Spending each minute at each other's side. Unable to part. 

It's weird to think that all this time Eliza has been here, a stranger to me. But now I can't get enough of her, I want to spend all my days with her. Sometimes I think about all the times I would have walked passed her in the corridors or her walk past me but I would have blinked an eye or even acknowledged her. I wish I would have noticed her sooner. 

Eliza's pov 

"Can't we just skip our lesson" Draco sighed "I don't want you to go to Transfiguration" 

"I have too. I'm sure you'll survive" I laughed "besides you have History Of Magic" 

"I'd rather recreate our moment we had this morning" he smirked. 

"Draco!" I said as I hit his chest "go! I'll see you in an hour" 

"Fine" he scoffed. He leant down and kissed me on my lips, his hand on my back and mine on his neck. 

I broke this kiss "see you soon" and I placed a kiss on his lips. 

I turned away and walked towards Transfiguration. On my way, I bumped into Daphne, Pansy and Blaise. Theo and Adrian have History of Magin with Draco. 

"Eliza! Hey" smiled Daphne as I walked with them. 

"Finally done snogging, Malfoy," Pansy said. 

"Oh please, like you can say much" I laughed. 

She gave me a smirk as we continued to walk. 

"Oh that reminds me, the new kid, Noah is with us now in Transfiguration," Blaise said. 

"Oh great," said Daphne. 

"Is he not very nice then?" I asked. 

"No he is, Daphne said she has suspicion" replied Pansy. 

"He gives me a weird vibe. I don't know he comes across as a good person but don't you think it's weird how he randomly joined" Daphne says. 

"Do you think he's transferred here?" I asked. 

"I don't know but I guess time will tell," said Blaise. 

"I think he's nice" replied Pansy "he's nice to look at" she laughed. 

"You're unbelievable" I laughed. 

"All I'm saying," said Daphne "is don't say I didn't warn you" 

~

We sat at a table in the back of transfiguration, waiting for McGonagall to show up. We sat laughing and talking when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

"Ah you found the class," Blaise said. 

I turned around and saw Noah Avery stood behind me. When I turned around his gaze slowly turned to me. I awkwardly smiled and turned back around. Daphne looked at me and gave me a look of warning. 

"Do you mind?" Noah spoke as he gestured to the chair beside me. 

"Be my guest" I replied. I honestly didn't know what to think of him. I mean, I've never had a conversation with him. 

"Your name's Eliza, right?" he said as he sat. 

"Yes, you remembered" I replied. 

"I always remember a pretty face," he said simply. 

I looked at him, kinda in shock. I slightly laughed awkwardly. 

Luckily McGonagall walked in distracting us and taking away the awkwardness. Noah turned around, looking at McGonagall. Daphne still looking at me, although I just shrugged it off. He's probably just being friendly.

The class came to an end and I honestly couldn't be more thrilled. Noah kept making flirty comments towards me, and I did the same as the first time, laugh it off. I didn't know what else to do. Maybe he is just really friendly. 

As I walked out he walked next to me. I thought nothing of it but id rather be walking with Pansy and Daphne. 

"That was boring," Noah said. 

"Not as boring as some of the other lessons" I replied. 

"You being there made it bearable," he said as he gently nudged my arm with his. 

Draco's pov 

I stood around the corner from the Transfiguration class, waiting for Eliza to get out. I stood with Theo and eventually Blaise, Daphne and Pansy came out. I was confused when I didn't see Eliza. 

"Noah's tryna steal your girl," Blaise said as he walked over to us. 

"What," I said as I pushed myself off the wall "where is she" 

"She was walking behind us with him" 

I looked over his shoulder and saw Eliza walk around the corner with Noah. She looked at me, a worried look. Almost like she was uncomfortable. Like she was asking for my help. I walked over immediately. 

"You alright" 

"Yeah, we are good" responded Noah. 

I looked at Noah, "I wasn't talking to you" 

"Yes, well. I was talking to Eliza before you interrupted us" 

I took a step forward, my fist clenched "be careful what you say, Avery" 

"Woah, Woah, Woah," Theo said as he came over with Blaise, I could tell they knew I was about to knock his teeth out if he said another word. Instead of arguing with him any longer, I lit my arm around Eliza's shoulder and walked away, giving him evils. 

"Thank you," she said as she sighed with relief. 

"Was he bothering you?" I asked her. 

"No, he was just a bit- being a bit weird. No matter though, you're here now" 

"If he does. Tell me!" I told her. 

"Of course" 

"I have Quidditch practise later, I don't want to go but Theo is making us all go like last year" 

"No, you should go. You love Quidditch" she said. 

"Oh, and how would you know that" I questioned her with a raised brow. 

"Last year, I remember watching you play and cheering as you'd come back to the common room after winning a match," she said. 

So, she noticed me, knew who I was and I had no idea who she was. 

"How come I never knew you before, now," I asked her. 

"That's a question to ask yourself" she replied. 

"I wish I knew you before" I admitted. 

She looked at me, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "well you know me now" 

"Yes, I do" 

~

Eliza's pov 

Once Draco went to Quidditch practise I decided to go to the library and catch up on homework. I sat near the back. It was quiet with little students in. Facing whispers and laugher could occasionally be heard. But other than that it was peaceful. 

I was able to complete almost everything until a familiar presence neared me. I huffed in annoyance before I looked up slowly. 

"Need a study partner," he asked me. 

"Not really" I replied. 

"Did Malfoy give you have an attitude?" he questioned me as he slouched back in his chair. 

"I-" I had no idea what he meant by that. "Is there something you want?" 

"Yes actually" 

"And what's that?" I asked him. 

"You," he said as he looked down to my bare thighs, biting down on his lips. I felt very uncomfortable, I pulled my skirt down a bit I didn't help. 

"I'm with Draco" I clarified

"I know but Malfoy won't mind sharing, would he?" 

"He's not the one to share what's his" 

"And I'm not the one, to not get what I want" 

I felt my heart start to pound in my chest. Maybe Daphne was right. Fuck. I don't want to be here anymore. 

"Shit. I've just remembered. I'm supposed to meet- to meet Draco now" I stutter as I stand up, putting my books in my bag. 

"Thought Draco has practised" 

"Yes, he does. He wants me to meet him now" 

"It doesn't end for another half an hour" be said as Noah also stood up. 

I said nothing, I started walking out. I turned around just before I walked out, he was following me first. 

"Woah-" I felt someone grab onto my shoulder. 

"You alright?" Theo said, having just crashed into his chest. 

"Yeah, I'm- can you walk with me?" I question him as I then back into the library, Noah walking towards me still. Theo notices and agrees to walk with me. 

"How come you're not in Practice," I asked him. 

"Finished early" he responded. 

"Oh okay," I said "wheres the others?" 

"Common room," he said "I had to take a slip to Snape" 

~

We continued our walk back to the common room. I decided not to say anything about Noah being a creep. At least for now. I probably being paranoid. The rest of the evening went like any other. Sitting in the common room talking, laughing and relaxing, until it was time for bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Eliza's pov 

I'm sat on my bed, reading before classes start. Daphne is in the bathroom getting ready. I hear a knock at the door. Confused, I get out of bed and walk towards the door. None of my friends knocks, they knock and then walk in. I open the door but no one is there, I look around but no one is near. Then I look down at the floor. A box. Quite a big box. 

I pick it up and bring it inside shutting the door behind me. I open it up and to my surprise, a bunch of flowers is sat in it. I take them out, roses, dark red roses. 

I look in the box again and a note is in it.   
"For you," it says. 

I'm guessing they are from Draco. My cheeks blush at the thought. I'm surprised, it doesn't seem like a gesture Draco would do. 

I'd admire the roses as I bring them up to my nose to smell. They don't smell like roses. They smell like- like death. I suddenly get a bad feeling, an evil feeling. 

I look at the roses again and the petals turn black. The deep red colour took over by a dark black. I look at them confused. Is this some sort of joke? 

"Fuck" I say out loud as I feel something hot drip on my hand, the roses are melting almost. Dripping hot liquid onto my hand. 

Daphne comes out if the bathroom and I drop the flowers, my hand burning. 

"What the-," she says as she walks over to me. 

She goes to pick up the roses "don't" I yell, stopping her. 

"Don't touch them unless you want your hand to burn off" I warn her. 

"What" 

"The roses, they were left at the door, they seemed normal at first but then they turned black and starting dripping with hot liquid" 

"The fuck- that makes no sense. Who would do that?" asked Daphne. 

"I don't know" 

"Draco wouldn't do that, would he?" said Daphne. 

"I'll go find out," I said as I walked out. 

"Wait. I'm in a towel-" I heard Daphne shout but I guess I was angry, I wanted to know who would do this. My hand still burns from where the Hot liquid dripped. 

I saw Draco sat on the sofa in the common room with Blaise, Theo and Pansy. 

"Do you think you're funny?" I ask Draco. 

"Good morning," he says simply "do I think what's funny" 

"Those roses, the ones that turned black and then dripped hot shit on my hand," I said, trying to make sense of what happened. 

"What?" he asks "did you sleep alright?" 

"You can stop pretending," I say annoyed. 

"I'm not, I don't know what you are on about, I sware" 

"He's been sat here for the last twenty minutes with us," Theo says. 

"Well, who was it then?" I ask. 

Draco notices my hand, he sits up from the sofa and gently takes my hand, looking at the red marks from where the liquid had dripped. 

"Where are they," he asks. 

"In my dormitory" I respond and he instantly stands up walking towards the girl's dormitories.

I follow along with everyone else also follows curiously. 

He opens my door and walks over to the rose he picks them up from the floor. 

"I wouldn't do that-" Daphne warns him. 

"Fuck" he yells as he drops them. 

He picks up the note and reads it. "What the fuck" 

"What is it," Blaise asks as he walks over along with Theo and Pansy. 

"Looks like you have a stalker," Pansy says. 

I notice Theo looking at the roses now also. "It looks like dark magic," he says. 

"I will find out who did this," Draco says. 

"I'll help," says Theo. 

"Yeah I love a good manhunt" also says, Blaise. 

"I think we should ignore it" I suggest. 

"Wheres the fun in that," says Pansy. 

"I think it's the new kid, Noah," Daphne says. 

"You think," says Blaise "he's weird but not that weird" 

I remember back to mine and Noah's conversation yesterday, should I tell them? I honestly did think it might have been him but I pushed it away, in hopes that it wasn't him. I look over at Draco. He already looks pissed off, maybe I shouldn't say anything, for now. 

~

Draco's pov 

I have been keeping a close eye on Noah today. He hasn't done anything weird just yet, however, I'm not going to let what happened this morning slide. If someone is stalking Eliza, I will find out and then I'll kill them. Slowly. 

Next, I have History Of Magic my one lesson without Eliza. She has Transfiguration and with Noah. Fuck. 

"Zabini, do me a favour and keep an eye on Noah for me," I ask him. 

"Will do" he responds. 

"Malfoy, you should know.." Theo says "..yesterday when I came back with Eliza she bombed Into me, she asked me to walk with her back to the common room. Of course, I said yes. I didn't think anything of it until I looked over at the way she came and saw Noah walking towards us" 

"And you only decide to tell me now" I respond. 

"I only just remembered" 

~

Eliza's pov 

Me, Pansy and Daphne sat in transfiguration, Blaise joining us. We sat waiting for class to start. I turn around and look at the door, I see Noah walking in, a smirk on his face. 

"Fuck sake" I sigh. 

Pansy notices this and once Noah gets over to us she says "is there not anywhere else you can seat" 

"Every other seat is taken" Noah replies. 

"Should have got here sooner then, mate" Blaise responds. 

"Have I hit a nerve, this morning" Noah questions as he laughs. 

"If you are going to sit here at least shut up," Blaise says. 

"Very well then," Noah says. 

~

The class went on. Noah stayed quiet, surprisingly. I wish I had the courage to ask him to his face if it was him but I didn't. I was reading a Transfiguration book when I felt a hand on my thigh. I gripped the book tightly, knowing exactly whose hand it was. I looked down and his hand moved away. A ripped piece of Parchment was on my thigh. 

I didn't dare look at Noah. Or anyone. 

I turned over the parchment to rebel a sentence... 

Meet me in the astronomy tower at 6 pm,   
Unless you want another bunch of roses.  
Don't tell anyone, either!

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, so it was him. Fuck. Fuck, fuck. I scrunched up the parchment and put it in the pocket of my robes. My leg started to bounce uncontrollably under the desk. To say I was scared was an understatement. 

McGonagall dismissed us and we left, Noah left before us and once he was gone I felt like I could breathe again. 

Draco's pov 

"So did anything happen in Transfiguration?" I asked Blaise as we changed in the changing room after Quidditch practice. 

"Nah, surprisingly he said nothing the whole class" he responded. 

"Do you think it was him" asked Theo. 

"I'm sure of it, but I need proof. I can't just go and punch him as much as I want to" 

"If you do we won't blame you, he gives off weird vibes not gonna lie," said Theo. 

"Daphne seemed to think he is this evil being" laughed Blaise. 

"Wouldnt surprise me. We know nothing about him" said Theo. 

"Maybe his the voldermort" laughed Blaise. 

"He's long dead" I replied. 

"His heir then," said Blaise. 

"Guess well find lit sooner enough" 

~

Eliza's pov 

I walked to the astronomy tower, I knew I had to go. The only reason I'm going is to tell him to leave me alone. I have to before it gets worse. I'm done being a weakling. No more. 

As I approach the stairs up to the astronomy tower I stop, hesitating for a moment. 

I take one step, followed by another and another. I keep on walking until I finally get to the top. 

But no one is here. I walk in slowly, my wand is drawn just in case. I walk around but I see no one. Maybe he lied. Fuck- he probably just lied. I turn around about to walk out but then...

He's stood there. 

My mind goes blank. 

Then there's nothing. 

Draco's pov 

After Quidditch practise, I make my way to Eliza's dormitory. I enter the room but she's not here, her robes are on her bed. I walk over to the bathroom to see if she's there but she's not. I walk back over to her bed and see a scrunched up price of parchment. 

It says 'meet me at the astronomy tower at 6 pm.." 

"Fuck" I drop it run out of her dormitory.


	26. Chapter 26

Eliza's pov

I turned around and saw Noah stood in front of me. My heart began pounding in my chest once again, I froze looking up at him. 

"Hello, Eliza," he said in a sinister voice, and he blew black powder into my face before I could do or say anything. 

~

I woke up, my mind felt hazy and my vision slightly blurry. I suddenly realised that I should have told someone, I should have listened to Daphne. But it's too late now. Fuck. 

I saw a figure looking over the edge of the astronomy tower, I wished it was Draco, but it was Noah. He turned around and stalked toward me. 

"Your awake" he spoke. 

I quickly stood up, looking for my wand but he has it in his hand. 

"Looking for this?" he asked as he held my wand. 

"W-what do you want?" I asked him. 

"I've told you this many times, Eliza. I want you"   
He grinned as he reached his hand to my face, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb. 

"That won't ever happen" I replied as I pushed his hand away. 

His grin disappeared from his face his he pushed me up against the wall by the throat. His hand fully wrapping around my small neck. He gripped it tightly so I could just about breathe. I tried to push him away from me but it was nearly impossible. 

"I always get what I want! And by you saying no, just makes me want you even more" he said in a dark whisper. 

"Please-" I struggled to say as his grip got tighter. 

"Just one taste," he said as he licked his lips moving his head closer. 

"Please. Don't. I'm with Draco" I beg. 

"I don't care" 

"No. S-stop" 

His lips crash onto mine before I can beg or fight him off anymore. He kisses me. I feel disgusting when he does so. I struggle against him but his body weight is too much against my small posture. 

Draco's pov 

I ran out of Eliza's dormitory, running through the common room ignoring Theo's and Blaise's voices shouting after me. I ignored them. The only thing I could think about was getting to the Astronomy tower before that sick perv did anything to Eliza. Nothing was going to stop me from getting to him.

I'm going to kill him. 

I got to the stairs of the astronomy tower and sprinted up to them, skipping multiple steps at a time. My fist was clenched and the anger I felt was indescribable. I thought it couldn't get any worse but then I saw what he was doing. He was kissing her while she struggled against him. I ran over to them with rage in my eyes. 

No one touches what's mine. No one. 

He didn't notice me but she did over his shoulder. I saw the relief and fear in her eyes. 

I pulled him off of her by his shirt. Without hesitation I punched him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. I don't think he was able to see who punched him I did it that quickly. My knuckles hurt and I could feel the blood dripping from them. 

I turned Noah over so he was facing me and started punching him again and again and again. His face was almost covered in blood but I was nowhere near satisfied. So I punched him again. 

At the corner of my eye, I saw Eliza lying on the ground and she began to sit up, looking at me. I was distracted and Noah was able to push me off of him. I was now on the floor, I tried to sit up but he punched me across my jaw. 

"Is that all you got?" I spat.

He hit me again and then again, as he gripped my shirt in his hands. 

"Get the fuck off him" I heard Eliza shout, I saw her stood above me in front of Noah. He let go of my shirt and he slapped her across the face. 

Mother fucker

I used my leg to kick him back. I quickly stood up, my rage growing inside of me. I punched him around the face and then pulled out my wand. 

"Stupefy" I yelled as I stunned him. 

He pulled his wand out and repeated the same spell towards me but I moved out the way just in time. 

"You can do better than that, Avery," I said. 

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy," he said. "Reducto" 

The curse caused me to hit the wall behind me, hitting my head, I had dropped my wand also. Fuck. Through my blurry vision, I noticed he was walking towards me. 

"I'm going to fuck your Eliza so hard she'll forget you ever existed" he laughed as he knelt to where I laid. 

"Avada ka-" 

"Expelliarmus" Eliza shouted and his wand flew to her hand as she caught it. 

A smirk grew on my face and I stood up, punching him in the jaw in an upward motion causing him to fall back. I stood over him as he struggled to stand back up. 

"You are going to leave this school and never come back," I said in a stern voice. 

"And why would I do that," he questioned. 

"Because if I see you again I won't be able to stop myself from killing you. I don't care what the consequences will be" 

"You don't have the balls to do such a thing" 

"Oh yeah," I asked as a smirk grew on my face. 

"Crucio," I said and started screaming in agony on the floor. Every bit of him was in pain and just at the thought of that made me happy. I stepped over him to where Eliza stood with a small smile on her lips. 

"Are you okay?" I asked her noticing the red mark she had on her cheek and the cut in her lip. 

"I'm more than okay" she responded. 

"Let's get out of here," I said as I took her hand in mine. 

As we walked passed Noah who was half-conscious on the floor. 

"Remember what I said. Leave" I said and then walked out of the astronomy tower with Eliza. 

Eliza's pov 

We left Noah in the astronomy tower, lying in his blood. I hope that will be the last image I have of him. Blood across his face and too weak to stand. Draco led me to the hospital wing. It was empty and no one was in there. 

"Alohomora," Draco said and the door opened. He led me in as I followed. 

"Here," he said as he pats the bed. "Let me heal you"

"I think you need healing more than I do" I laughed slightly. 

"I'll worry about myself after you are okay," he said. 

"I am okay-" 

"Just shut up," he said. 

He lifted his wand to my lip and muttered the word "Episkey" 

I feel a small sting as my lip heals. 

"Am I okay now?" I ask sarcastically. 

"Yes," he says proudly. 

I laugh "well now it's my turn to heal you" 

"I'm fine," he says. 

"Clearly," I say as I look at the blood dripping from his forehead and multiple bruises on his face. 

"Episkey," I say and I watch as his cut heals and along with a few of the bruises but the charm is not going to help him heal fully. The rest will have to heal by there selfs. 

"How do I look" he questions. 

"Almost handsome again" I tease. 

"Oh yeah? He says as he wraps his arms around my waist. 

"Mhm," I say and he pulls me back on to the bed and he lays over me. 

"I'm only joking. I think the bruises make you look even better" I say as I bite my lip admiring his face. 

He looks me deeply in the eyes, and then he kisses me with force. My hands grab his hair pushing him onto me, wanting more and more of him. His tongue swirls around in my mouth. Our breath connecting like magnets. His hand grips my face as he begins to kiss my neck. I feel his kissed hard on my neck before he brings his mouth to my lips again. Our kiss is so strong and filled with so much desire we are kissing one another soul. 

But then a light is turned on in the corridor. And the sound of filch voice can be heard. 

"Fuck" I say. 

"Let's go" Draco laughs as he grabs my hand and pulls me from the bed. 

"Oi, get back here" filch yells. 

But we run towards the back exit of the hospital wing. Laughing and running as we try and getaway. Eventually, we end up in the common room. 

"Smooth getaway," Draco says as we walk in and I laugh as we collapse on to the sofa.


	27. Chapter 27

Eliza's pov 

Noah listened to Draco and he hasn't shown his face since that night. And I'm not surprised. I have never seen Draco that angry before, he's threatened to kill before but I never believed he would do it, until that night. What makes it worse is that I wouldn't have stopped him from doing it. I wanted him too.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt a hand grab my arm, stopping me from walking. I was heading from the library to the great hall for dinner. I turned and saw Harry. 

"Can we talk?" he questioned. 

"I'm going somewhere," I said as I walked ahead, I did not want to talk to Harry. 

"I want to apologise," he said and I stopped in my tracks and I turned back around. 

"Oh really" I snarled "go ahead then, I'm sure your apology will take away the loneliness and depression I have felt for the past five years" 

"I had no idea. But I am sorry! I was only a child back then, I didn't know what I was doing" 

"Yes and you went on to make more friends, almost everyone in this school admires you. I, however, spent every second trying to fit in, instead of spending my free time going to Hogsmeade, I'd sit in the library by myself and read. I'd watch you and all your friends, happy and enjoying yourself, while I wondered why I wasn't good enough" 

"I'm sorry" 

"I accept your apology but I can not be your friend," I said "not yet" 

"I wasn't expecting you to be but as someone who cares about you I want to warn you about Malfoy," he said. 

"If that were true then why did you ignore me for five years and I don't need a warning from you, thanks" 

"But you do. I know what Malfoy is like. He is cruel, a bully-" 

"To you! And that's because he doesn't like you. Me, however, that's different" I said "Only because he doesn't like you and your friends doesn't mean shit, only because he is cruel to you doesn't mean he is cruel to everyone else. But here you go again thinking everything is about you" 

"You don't know him" he raised his voice. 

"I know him better than you'll ever know" 

But-" 

"No. Mind your business and worry about yourself as you've done for the past five years," I said and I noticed Pansy walking towards me. I took my chance to leave. 

"What was that about," she asked as she walked passed me, eyeing Harry as she walked past him. We linked arms as we walked away from him. 

"Same old bullshit" I replied. 

"Ugh- he's obsessed with you," she said as we walked into the great hall.

~

We joined the others at the Slytherin table and I sat next to Draco and Pansy sat next to Theo. 

"Hey," Daphne said, sat next to Blaise. 

"Hey" 

"Weaslet needs to keep Potter on his leash" Pansy said, I gave her a look as she said it. I was hoping she wouldn't say anything. 

"Whys that," Theo laughed. 

"On my way here he was arguing with Eliza" 

"Again?" asked Blaise.

"That kid is obsessed," said Daphne. 

"That's what I said," Pansy said. 

"Wait- what," Draco said. 

"Don't worry. I pretty much told him to go fuck himself" I said. 

"Still! I hate it when he talks to you" Draco said. 

"I'm sorry" 

"Don't worry, you'll make it up to me later" he whispered deeply in my ear as he kissed my cheek. 

Later that night

"How are you going to make it up to me?" Draco asked as he stood up, standing at the end of the bed in front of me. Starting to take his robes off. 

"I'm sure you have many ideas in that head of yours" I replied. 

"I do," he said as he loosened his tie "looks like I'll have to punish you but I think you'll like it" he crawled on to the bed, over me. He began kissing me, I felt his hands bring my hands above my head. 

He continued to kiss me. 

Suddenly I felt my hands being tied together. He stopped kissing me and held a smirk on his face as I pulled my hands but realised they were tied together with his tie, attached to his bed. 

"I want to see you suffer as I make you cum" he snarled as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. 

"Silencio," he said "so no one can hear you scream" 

"Colloportus, so no one can distract me," he said as the doors locked. 

He leant over me, resting his arm above my head. I admired his defined abbs and his V line, just below his abbs. I looked at the veins which led to his- fuck. 

"Eyes up here, gorgeous," he said as he used his hand lift my chin. He then took off my skirt. 

"Spread your legs," he said and I did. He took my underwear off.

He gently stroked my leg with his fingers, his cold rings making me shiver. I was already struggling. 

He ripped my shirt open, revealing my bare chest. His hand moved up my stomach and then in-between my breasts. Unexpectedly he gripped his hand on my throat. I couldn't help myself as a smirk appeared on my lips. 

He unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers off, I couldn't see his hard dick but I could feel it on my pussy. He held my throat hard with his hand. Leaning down to my ear, whispering "after this you'll be left shaking" 

And then he abruptly pushed his dick inside of me. I didn't expect it but I was ready for it. I'd been dying, waiting to feel him inside of me. He continued to push inside of me. Again and again. With every push my pussy filled with intense pleasure. A pleasure I will never get used to and will never be able to get enough off. 

As the pleasure increased I tried to grip on to something but my hands were bound together. I let out a moan with both pleasure and annoyance. I struggled to contain myself as he quickened the pace. 

"You seem to be struggling," he said sarcastically. 

"Fuck you" I spat out of annoyance. 

He pushed in deeper. A loud moan, almost a scream escaped my mouth. 

"No, fuck you" he grinned. 

I arched my back in pleasure. I could feel my climax getting closer and closer. I tilted my head back as I rolled my eyes in pleasure. 

"Fuck" he moaned. 

"Do not cum yet" he snarled. 

"I-" 

"I said don't cum yet," he started rubbing my clit with his finger. 

"I can't- please," I said as I struggled to keep myself together. 

"No. Beg for it" he demanded. 

"Please. Fuck. P-please" I yelled. 

"I felt a warm liquid inside of me as he cummed in me "now," he said "do it. Fuck" 

And I did, the second he said those words I felt my self almost explode with pleasure. Draco buried his head in my chest as he finished, but he didn't stop fucking me until I had finished. 

Draco filled all my needs and more. Made me feel things I didn't know where possible. Things I didn't know I was craving. 

After we finished he stood up, putting his trousers back on. Leaving me tied to the bed still. 

"Are you forgetting about something?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, right" he laughed. 

He walked back over to me and started to loosen his tie. "I must say, I much prefer you like this" 

"Of course you do," I said as I sat up. He placed a kiss on my lips. 

"Are you coming to the Quidditch match tomorrow?" he asked me. 

"Of course" I replied. 

"Good, you can watch me kick Potter of his broom" 

I laughed "cant wait"


	28. Chapter 28

Eliza's pov 

Daphne, Pansy and I made our way up to the stands, taking a seat with the rest of the Slytherins. We waited patiently for the teams to come out. I took the time to admire the Quidditch pitch, I don't think I have ever been to a game before. I never saw a reason to but now I do. It was night but the Quidditch pitch was brightly lit. People were cheering for their houses and sounds of drums playing for the teams.

"What did you and Draco get up to last night then?" asked Daphne from one side of me. 

I felt my cheeks redden and butterflies in my stomach from just thinking about what we did. 

"Not much" I lied. 

"Oh is that so," asked Pansy from the other side of me, "the bruises on your wrists say otherwise" 

"Mind your business" I laughed innocently. 

"Don't worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeves I can teach you" Pansy said as she bite her lip. 

"Get a room" Daphne laughed. 

"Anyway, I hear that there's an after-party tonight?" I ask. 

"Yes there is," said, Daphne. 

"I can't wait, honestly I need to get drunk," said Pansy. 

"I think we all do" laughed Daphne. 

Suddenly students around us started cheering and the drums started playing louder. I looked down and saw Draco, Theo, Blaise and the rest of the team for Slytherin walkout. I've never seen Draco in his Quidditch Kit and I didn't expect him to look so hot in it. 

Daphne cheered and bought the attention of the boys as they looked up at us. Draco gave me a wink before he continued walking onto the field. 

I noticed the Gryffindor's walking out the other side and the Slytherins started booing and chanting "Weasley is our king" 

"Why are they saying that," I asked confused. 

"Because Ron is bad at playing," said Daphne. 

"He gets us more points," laughed Pansy "he can't seem to ever defend the goal" 

"Oh right," I laughed. 

Both teams met on the field and I notice how they were looking at one another. They obviously take this sport very seriously. They looked at one another like they were about to kill each other. I noticed Draco was only looking at Harry and Harry was only looking at him. I remembered what Draco had told me about knocking him off his broom and I wondered if he'd actually do it. 

Both teams got their brooms and waited until Madam Hooch blew the whistle. She lifted her arm and released the Snitch. Hooch waited a few moments before blowing the whistle again and both teams flew in the into the air as she did. 

I watched as the keepers defended the goals while the Chasers threw the quaffle into the goals. I saw the Beaters throwing Bludgers to distract the other team's players. Then I noticed Draco looking around for the Snitch, the same as Harry. 

Harry spotted it first and he flew after it, Draco noticed and cut him off. Draco was now chasing after it while Harry followed. They flew around the pitch, Draco bashing into him but Harry held a steady grip and continued to chase after it. 

Draco's pov 

I followed the snitch as harry followed, he was catching up to me but I won't let him get it. The snitch flew under the stands. Harry flew around the stands and came in through another entrance. 

"Fuck" I cursed under my breath as he was now in the lead. I could see him reaching for it so I caught up and flew beside him. 

"I don't think so" I yelled and then bashed into him causing Harry to lose control of his broom and fall into the side of the stands. I was now back in the lead, the snitch flew back out into the pitch. I followed as I looked back and noticed Harry following after me. 

Eliza's pov 

Harry and Draco disappeared as the rest of the players continued playing. Gryffindor's wherein the lead by one point until Blaise threw the Quaffle into the goal. Slytherins cheered as 10 points were added to our score. 

"That's my man" cheered Daphne. 

I noticed Draco and Harry appear back on the pitch, almost inches away from the snitch. Harry was about to grab it but Draco crashed into him, Harry almost fell off his broom but caught into it just in time. Draco grabbed the snitch. Ending the game. Hooch's whistle blew and the game was over. 

Slytherins won! 

All the players landed and huddled around. Crowds of Slytherins and a few of the other houses where cheering. Everyone except Gryffindor's. I noticed Harry walking towards Draco looking pissed. 

"This will be interesting," said Pansy as we watched from the stands. 

"Let's go down there," said Daphne as we got up and made our way over to them. 

Draco's pov 

I stood around with the rest of the Slytherin team, celebrating our victory until I felt someone push me. I turned around and to my surprise, I saw Harry with an annoyed expression. 

"Potter, don't be a sore loser" I laughed. 

"I would have won if you hadn't pushed me" he shouted as he took another step closer. Getting brave I see. 

"Should have been quicker" I said.

"You cheated," Harry raised his voice.

"How? We are playing Quidditch and no rules say I can't push you" I said "now bugger off. You can't win at everything" 

That's when he grabbed my top tight in his hands. I smirked "I suggest you get the fuck off me unless you want my fist in-between your eyes" 

"Harry, leave it," Ron said and he let go. 

Harry looked to his left and I followed his eye direction. He was looking at Eliza walking over "she will know who you really are eventually" 

"Is that so" I replied. 

Ron pulled Harry away and he didn't say anything else. 

"Dickhead" I heard Theo laugh. 

"What was that about" Eliza asked as she came over to me. 

"Harry being a tosser like usual" I replied. 

"Oh," she said "well anyway, congratulations" she smiled. 

"Thank you," I said as I planted a kiss on her lips. 

As I kissed her I saw Harry looking at us. I grinned through our kiss. He moved uncomfortably and tried to look away. I looked away from him and continued kissing her deeper. I know it pisses him off to see us together. 

Well, she's mine and not his. 

~

Eliza's pov 

After the game finished we went back to the common room and got ready for the after-party. Pansy got ready in mine and Daphnes room, we listened to music and had pre-drinks as we got ready. I didn't do much I applied more makeup and brushed out my hair so it had messy curls in from the plate I had in. I wore a tight-fitted green dress, which made me feel extremely confident in.

Once we were ready we walked downstairs and into the common room. I couldn't see Draco or anyone yet but there where already people dancing and drinking under the green lights which made the room look greener than before. Music blaring from the speakers. 

Pansy pulled me and Daphne to the dance floor and we started dancing together in rhythm with the music. Our bodies grinding against one another. I felt free as I lifted my arms in the air tilting my head back. I looked back down and that's when I noticed Draco walking in, along with Blaise and Theo, greeting other boys as they walked in. He had black suit trousers on and a black button-up shirt with the top buttons undone and loosely hung, not tucked in. His hair was messy, just the way I liked it. 

I was still dancing with Pansy and Daphne when he caught my eyes from across the room. He took a sip of his drink and walked over to me, not breaking eye contact as he walked closer to me. 

"If you expect me to keep my hands off of you tonight, wearing that dress. You are very wrong" Draco said as he looked me up and down. Biting his lips. 

"Why do you think I wore it" I teased. 

"Fuck" he said as he slammed his lips on mine. I felt his hands slowly get lower down my back and then he tightly squeezed my arse. 

"Draco" I laughed. 

"What did I tell you," he said "I can't help it" 

I laughed. 

"But if all these boys keep looking at you I'm going to-" 

"Let them stare," I said "show them I'm yours" 

"You drive me insane, do you know that" 

"I didn't," I teased and then he crashed his lips on mine once again. Our tongues swirled around in each other's mouths and our hands explored each others body. 

"C'mon you too" Blaise interrupted us "drinks are this way" 

We partied all night dancing and laughing with one another. It felt like hours but I still wasn't bored. I wanted this feeling to last forever. All the times I missed out on partying and having nights like this, waisted sitting in the library alone till after hours. Don't get me wrong I love reading and I enjoy going to the library but the feeling I have right now can't beat anything. 

We sat on the sofa with the others. A zoot being passed around between us. It got to Draco and I noticed how he inhaled deeply. I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating on the zoot in his hands. He inhaled the weed and a few moments later released smoke into the air. 

Draco passed it to me, placing the zoot in between my lips. I put my fingers in-between it and I inhaled deeply. Breathing in the weed and tasting the herbs. Feeling the effects take over my body. He watched as I did so. I let out the smoke, slowly and caught eyes with Draco once again. He held a smirk on his face as he watched me with deep desire in his eyes.

I passed the zoot to Blaise sat beside me. I notice Draco looking at me still, slowly looking me up and down, biting his lips as he did so. 

"Let's go dance," Theo said and he got up followed by the others. 

I stood up but was stopped me. Draco pulling me back down again. I fell on to his lap and he kissed me almost immediately. He kissed me so hard we where almost sucking the air from each other's lungs. His tongue explored mine and one of his hands held my waist and his other hand gripping under my hair applying the perfect amount of pressure. 

I felt his boner growing under my lap and I knew he was horny as fuck. I broke the kiss away. 

"Lets got to the bathroom," I said. 

His eyes widened with lust and he nodded. We got up and walked over to the bathroom. The second we walked in he shut the door locking it. He pushed me back against the door causing a loud bang. 

A few moments later I decided to do something I knew for a fact he would like. I slid down the door, onto my knees. 

"Good girl. You know me well" he said in a dangerously low voice. 

He helped me unbuckle his belt and then his large hard dick was revealed. I went to grab it but he stopped me. 

"Are you sure?" he asked as he held my chin in his hand. 

"More than sure" I replied. 

A smirk grew on his lips. "In that case-" he grabbed a handful of my hair "go-ahead"

A smirk grew on my lips before I gripped his dick and swirled my tongue around his tip. I pushed my head down as far as I could go. I started bopping my head as I heard him slam his hand on the door and his breathing got heavier. I could hear the music playing from the party and his heavy breathing. I kept going and he gripped my hair tighter as he got closer to his climax. Is it wrong for me to like it when he does so? I thought to myself. 

"Fuck" he moaned. And I could tell he was close. 

I went further as I felt him start to push my head further. Which I also liked. Fuck. I then felt the warm liquid go down my throat and I swallowed it. 

Draco was like a dark paradise which I craved. Never getting enough of him. Never wanting the feelings to end. 

After he had finished, I wiped my mouth and he helped me stand up. Kissing me as he did so. Suddenly he gripped my waist and lifted me. Taking me over to the counter placing me on it. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his torso. 

He broke the kiss and smirked "my turn" 

I was confused at first but then he went to his knees. He lifted my legs over his shoulder's. He pulled my underwear off and then pulled me closer. He went straight in. Kissing my pussy. I gasped at the sudden pleasure I felt in between my legs. 

I quickly gripped my hands on the edge of the sink. In desperate need to before, I completely let loose. I felt his tongue inside of me. Kissing every inch of me. I felt his hands grip my thighs tight, definitely leaving marks on them. A moan escaped my mouth as he went deeper inside of me. My head fell back in pleasure. The feeling was indescribable. 

I'm completely addicted and Draco fucking Malfoy is my Drug. 

I couldn't help my self, as I felt my climax approaching I gripped his hair, moving my hips and I felt him go harder. Another moan escaped my mouth as I orgasmed. An extreme amount of pleasure filled through my body. 

As I finished I fell back, leaning against the mirror. Panting. I watched as he stood up, he lifted my body, by my waist. Pulling me closer and kissing me. 

"You taste so fucking good," he said in a low voice through our kiss. I felt a rush of butterflies fill my stomach. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We both turned our heads to the door. 

"We've been caught" I laughed. 

"C'mon" he laughed as he passed my underwear to me with a smirk on his face. I put them back on and then we walked towards the door. 

Draco went first, unlocking the door. 

"I need a fucking piss," a boy said stood on the other side "fuck your bitch somewhere else" 

I notice Draco smirk and then say "come here" to the boy as he gestured him to come closer. 

The boy stepped closer and Draco punched him across the face, falling straight to the floor. Draco leant down to the boy who was now bleeding from his mouth and nose. 

"I'll fuck her wherever I want," Draco snarled. 

Draco stood up and we walked over to where the others were dancing. 

"Was that necessary" I teased. 

"Yes," Draco said "he was rude. And no one talks to you like that apart from me" 

There it was the Draco I fucking loved. I knew it was bad and wrong. But I've already fallen and there's no getting back up. I'm addicted. I crave him. All the danger and all the love he has to offer.

~

We danced for the rest of the night. Grinding against his body as the night went on. Draco grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the side and took a swing of it. He bought me closer to him. 

"Open your mouth" Draco demanded. 

I opened my mouth and I felt his hand on the back of my head as he poured the alcohol into my mouth. He put the drink down. He wiped the alcohol from my lips with the thumb. And then kissed me once again. 

The night went on and the party continued until the early hours of the morning, eventually we ended up going to bed. We enjoyed the night and celebrated Slytherins victory.


	29. Chapter 29

Draco's pov

I kissed Eliza as we parted to our lessons. She had Transfiguration and I had History Of Magic. I watched as she walked away. I walked in the other direction. I walked the long way since I really couldn't be asked for an hour-long lesson with Cuthbertbins waffling on about shit I don't care about. 

I walked with my hands in my pockets through the corridors when I noticed Cedric leaning against a wall with one of his friends. I tried so hard to keep the anger that was quickly filling up inside of me at the back of my mind, but the image of his hands all over Eliza kept flashing in my mind. 

And the thought of him fucking her. 

Fuck. 

I was almost able to keep everything in and control my anger but he just had to open his fucking mouth. 

"Malfoy," Cedric said as I stopped in my tracks. 

"Have you seen Eliza? I've been meaning to catch up with her" he said almost like he knew it would piss me off. 

"If you talk to her or even look at her I will kill you" I spat as I stepped closer to him. 

His lips curled into a smirk "I look at her all the fucking time and let me tell you-" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence before I punched him straight in his nose. His friend went to push me but I grabbed his arm and twisted it, he fell to the floor in pain. Cedric stood holding his nose like a fucking coward. 

"Malfoy" I heard the familiar, annoying voice of Snape. 

"Remember what I said" I scoffed at Cedric before walking towards Snape. 

"What have I told you about punching students," Snape said. 

"I can't help it. Besides, he deserved it" 

"So you say. You need to control your anger. How about taking up boxing again, that seemed to help last time" 

"I don't need to control it-" 

"Yes you do, Malfoy. You cannot keep punching students even if they deserve it" Snape said "I'll tell McGonagall you won't be in her lesson and you can go to the room of requirements and take your anger out on the punching bag" 

"I think I'd rather-" 

"It wasn't an offer, Malfoy" he interrupted me "go" 

I turned around and made my way to the room of requirements. Snape showed me the room in 3rd year when I had other reasons to take my anger out on students. Mainly Potter. I would go there every day and punch the bag for hours until my knuckles were dripping blood. It did help and the benefits were I came extremely fit and gained defined muscles all over my body. 

I did enjoy hitting the shit out of the bag but I would much prefer it- if it was struggling in pain. 

I opened the door and instead of the room filled with junk like it usually was. Instead, the room was dimly lit. There was a small boxing platform with boxing bags hung by chains. 

I walked in and pushed one of the bags causing it to swing side to side. I walked around the room before I decided to take off my robes and then I started to unbutton my shirt and throw it to the side. I was now stood with just my trousers on. 

I stood in front of the boxing bag. The anger started to fill up inside of me again. From Cedric to Zacharias, to Noah and- and my fucking father. Everything that had made me angry was hitting me. I kept seeing Noah in the astronomy tower with Eliza and Cedric's hands all over her body. I kept seeing Zacharias talking to Eliza. Fuck. And then I kept seeing my father and hearing his voice in my ear, calling me weak. 

I'm not fucking weak. 

I hit the punching bag with one strong swing. It flew back and the second it swung towards me again I hit it again and again and again. Until my hands slowly became numb and there was blood on the bag. 

Eliza's pov 

I walked out of Transfiguration after the class finished. I walked down the halls by myself, making my way back to the common room to meet everyone. But as I walked I caught eye contact with Harry. I sighed in annoyance as he looked at me. I kept walking but he came walking over to me. 

"What now?" I sighed. 

"Don't worry. This will be the last time I'll come over to you, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm done trying to warn you about Malfoy. I tried to stop you from getting hurt but you won't listen. So I'm done. For all I care you can go fuck yourself" Harry said as he walked away. 

"Excuse me," I said and he stopped and turned around. 

"I never asked you to warn me about anything. I don't need a warning. I'm more than happy with Draco and you were the one who kept trying to get in the way" I said "so you can go fuck yourself instead" 

I walked away leaving him standing in the middle of the corridor alone. He made me so annoyed. How he thinks he can just talk to me after five years of ignoring me. And the second he sees me happy he tries to stop it. 

I pushed Harry out if my mind, I just wanted to see Draco. I walked to the common room, whispering the password and walking in. 

When I walked in I saw Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Pansy sat on the sofa. 

"Eliza! Hey" said Pansy excitedly. 

"Hey" I smiled as I sat down "wheres Draco?" 

"I'm not sure, I have seen him since lunch," said Blaise. 

"Oh" I replied "I'll go look for him" 

~

I have been looking for Draco for about ten minutes. I'm now on the 7th floor and I still haven't found him. I was walking down the corridor when I saw two large doors appear on the end wall. Confusion runs through me at first but then I remembered that it's the room of requirement "it will appear to those in need of it" 

Is Draco in there? I asked myself. 

Draco's pov 

I had now been punching the bag for around an hour, although it didn't feel like it. I had sweat dripping from my head, my whole body damp. My hair is messy and wet. My knuckles dripping with blood. I must say it did feel good. But the anger was there. 

I know what I needed. 

I needed Eliza to take my anger out on. She was always the best distraction. 

And just like Merlin himself heard me, the doors opened and she walked in.

Eliza's pov 

I opened the doors and looked around the room, there where boxing bags around the almost empty room and a small boxing arena in the centre. I noticed Draco, stood near one of the bags, he just looked at me. I shut the door and admired him, as my eyes looked him up and down. 

His chest was moving hastily like he had been working out. His body was covered in sweat making his pale skin shiny. Sweat dripping down his defined abbs. I couldn't look away. His hair was messier than usual, hung down in his face. He looked at me with almost an angry look. Eager. Hungry. Like how a predator would watch its prey. 

"Come here," he said simply. 

I didn't hesitate to walk over to him. He looked so hot in that moment. I wanted him. Needed him. 

Draco's pov 

As she walked over to me the urge to pin her against the wall grew by millions. My breathing got heavier and the second she was closer enough I grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall behind me. 

Her eyes were wide but I saw the small grin on her lips as she bites them. Fuck. 

I looked her deep in the eyes. Nothing but darkness and danger in mine, and desire and lust in hers. I couldn't wait any longer. The desire and lust were too much. I kissed her smooth lips like I hadn't eaten in weeks and she was my meal. Slowly all my problems and all the anger started to fade. The only thing I could think about was kissing her. 

As I kissed her I connected my tongue with hers, moving in sync and tasting all of her. My hands gripped her throat and my other hand held her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her hands roamed around on my bare back and gripped my hair in her hands. Which I fucking love. A groan escaped my mouth as we kissed. 

As I broke the kiss I pulled her robes of from her body and ripped open her shirt revealing her black lacey bra. I unzipped her skirt and it fell to the floor. She now stood in only a thong, her bra and black stockings. Merlin did she look good. I lifted her body and her legs instinctively wrapped around my torso. 

Our lips connected once again and I gripped the back of her neck as I trailed kisses down her neck. She tilted her head to the side allowing more room for my kisses. I heard a small moan from her mouth and that was it. I couldn't control myself anymore. 

"I'm going to fuck you" I whispered in her ear "hard" 

I looked her in the eyes once again with a serious almost evil look. I trailed my hands down her stomach, slowly. I could almost feel the shivers that ran down her spine. I put my hand under her thong and started rubbing her clit, slowly and in circular motions. I watched as she struggled to contain herself. A smirk appeared on my lips as I watched her. 

I pushed a finger inside her and she gasped at the sudden pressure. I pushed another in and she tilted her head back in pleasure. I loved it when she did that. I pushed my fingers in and out of her as I watched her unravel. 

"Draco" she moaned "fuck" 

I pulled my fingers out of her "not yet" I smirked. 

Eliza still had her legs wrapped around me and I took her over to a table that was placed in the room. I laid her down, her legs open. She watched as I unbuckled my belt. She was eager for me just as I was for her. I wanted to take my anger out on her, by fucking her. She's the only thing that helped. Boxing only helped to a certain extent but when I'm with her, she's the only thing that matters. 

I stood in between her legs as I pulled her body closer, and I pulled her knickers off. I leant over her, placing a hand by her head. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head. I noticed she was breathing heavy. 

"Fuck me" she murmured, getting inpatient. 

"What was that" I questioned. 

"Fuck me," she said "please" 

I pushed my hard dick inside of her and I noticed her arch her back in surprise. I pushed in again and again. Watching her as she slowly became weaker, as her body slowly gave into me. Her wrists still held In my hands and I pushed inside her. 

"You feel so good" I moaned. 

I started to speed up the pace and her moans became louder. I knew she was close to her orgasm and I could feel mine approaching also. 

It's crazy to think that this girl beneath my body had changed my life so much. I'd do anything and everything for her. My feelings are growing for her more and more every day and I know I'm slowly falling for her. 

As my orgasm closened and I watched her as her climax also was nearing. Instead of griping her wrists I slowly moved my hands and held them in hers. I placed a kiss on her lips and like a volcano exploding I cumed in her as her orgasm unleashed. She made me feel so many things and I could never get enough of her. If anything ever happened to her I'd be lost forever.

Her moans slowed and I pulled out once she finished. She looked me deeply in my eyes as I leant over her. She went to open her mouth to say something but she stopped her self. 

"What is it?" I asked her as I stroked a strand of hair out of her face. 

"I-" 

"Tell me" 

"I- I love you" her kind voice spoke the words that made me want to be with her for the rest of my life and I fell completely for her in that very second. 

"Say it again," I said. I needed to hear it again. I needed to make sure u wasn't imagining it.

"I love you, Draco," she said again. 

I crashed my lips on her's as she wrapped her arms around my neck. After a few moments, I broke the kiss. 

"I love you too, Eliza"


	30. Chapter 30

Eliza's pov 

"I love you, Eliza" 

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't expect him to say it back. I didn't expect myself to say it in the first place. It just came out. But it was true. Every word. I meant it, and I could tell he meant it to. His eyes spoke more than a thousand words. 

"You do?" I asked no louder than a whisper. 

"Yes," he said "how could I not, you're perfect" 

Our lips met again in a heartbeat. A kiss so strong. Filled with so much passion and desire for one another. 

Suddenly, there were footsteps from outside the door causing our kiss to brake. I laid on the table still with my legs spread and with only a bra on. 

"Fuck" Draco said as he looked at the door. 

"What?" I said "who is it" 

"Snape! Quick. Hide" Draco said as he quickly stood up putting his trousers back on. I picked up my skirt, put it on and then grabbed my shirt and robes and hurried into an alcove which was hidden by a long tapestry. The second I stepped into the alcove, I heard the door open. But I couldn't see who it was. 

Draco's pov 

As soon as the door opened I made sure Eliza was hidden and out of sight. But as Snape walked in I saw Eliza's underwear was still on the floor by the table. Fuck. 

I walked forward and stood on them. 

"Malfoy," Snape said "how is it going" 

"The urge to kill Cedric and few other names is still there but it's not as bad" I replied. 

"Good," he said as he walked passed me and as he did I quickly picked up Eliza's underwear as Snape's back was to me "I want you to come here daily before your anger gets the best of you and you do something worse that can't be undone" 

"Sure" I replied trying to hide my annoyance. 

"That will be all," said Snape before walking back out. 

I waited until the door was shut and Snape was gone. "Ok, come out" 

Eliza's pov 

I walked out as I started to button up my shirt. I saw Draco stood with a smirk on his face as he pulled out my underwear from his pocket. 

"Missing something?" he asked as he held my underwear out. 

I grabbed them quickly, slightly embarrassed. 

"Is that why you are here?" I asked "because you can't control your anger" 

"Yes. After I punched Cedric, snape told me to come here again. I used to come here last year because Snape thinks I can't control my anger" 

"Wait," I said, "why did you punch Cedric?" 

"He's lucky I didn't kill him" 

"What did he do?" 

"He was asking where you were. And I- I couldn't help myself. Not after he fucked you. You are mine, not his." 

"Exactly! I am yours, so you have nothing to worry about" I assured him. 

"I know. I know. But it doesn't take away the fact that it still happened" he replied and I could tell he was getting annoyed. 

"I am sorry!" I said feeling guilty "I took everything too far and I shouldn't have done it. I regret it more than anything" 

"It's okay," Draco said as he walked towards me. He brought me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his bareback. "It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore" 

I felt so safe and so loved in his embrace. Like nothing could ever get in between us. We stayed like that for a while. He held me so tightly, with his hand on my head and the other wrapped around my waist. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" I replied. 

~

I had gone back to the common room and spent the rest of the afternoon with Daphne and Pansy. We talked and laughed with each other until it was time for dinner. We made our way to the great hall and eventually were joined with Theo, Blaise and Draco. 

"Who's coming to the bonfire tonight then?" asked Theo. 

"Me, for sure," said Pansy as she kissed Theo on the cheek. 

"We are," said Blaise who held hands with Daphne. 

"What's the bonfire?" I asked confused. 

"Well every year we camp in the forest with a bonfire and one big tent, we will all sleep in together," said Theo. 

"You in," asked Draco opposite me. 

"Of course" I replied "sounds like fun" 

"Good!" replied Draco.

"Did you get the weed from Nevile?" asked Theo. 

"Of course I did" replied Daphne "here, he let me have it for free," she said as she handed Theo back some money. 

"Did you suck him off or something?" said Pansy. 

"Better not have," said Blaise. 

"No of course not! Neville is lovely! You will find that if you are nice to people they will be nice in return" Daphne replied. 

"Tell that to Malfoy" laughed Blaise. 

"Fuck off" Draco replied. 

"Right, anyways we will meet in the woods at the spot, at ten," said Theo. 

"Sounds good," said Daphne. 

"And don't get caught by Filch," said Theo "otherwise we will be fucked!" 

"You and Malfoy were the ones who got caught last year," said Pansy. 

"One-time thing," said Theo defensively. 

"Don't get drunk beforehand," said Draco. 

~

After dinner, we all went back to the common room and then parted back to our dormitory's. We stayed in them until it was time to go to the forest. I was both excited and nervous. I've never slept outside and have never snuck around the castle but I'm all about trying new things.


	31. Chapter 31

Eliza's pov 

While we waited for 10 pm to hit. I read while I laid on my bed. Daphne and Pansy did each other's nails. The boys waited in their own dorm. I had gotten so into my book that I almost forgot about the bonfire. That was until Daphne said "its time" 

I quickly stood putting on an oversized hoodie to keep myself warm. I picked up my sleeping bag. Pansy picked up hers along with a bag which had two bottles of alcohol. 

Finally, we quietly opened the dormitory door and walked into the dark common room. Daphne turned on her torch and we walked out. 

"Do you think the boys have left yet?" asked Daphne. 

"Yes, they always leave early" replied Pansy. 

We quietly walked down the stairs, passed the sofa's and the green-lit fire, and out of the common room. We walked quietly down the corridors keeping an eye out for Filch who likes to wander around at night trying to catch students out of bed. 

We finally walked out of the castle and down the hill towards the Forrest. 

"Arent there-like-monsters in there," I asked slightly nervous. 

"Yes but that makes it more exciting," said Pansy. 

"I'm sure Draco will keep you safe," said Daphne. 

"Still!" I said. 

We continued walking through the forest. We walked about half a mile in until I saw a light of the fire. As we got closer I saw a fire with logs around it and Theo, Blaise and Draco sat on them. A large tent and string lights around the area. 

"Eliza. Welcome to the bonfire" said Pansy before walking over to the boys waving the bottles of alcohol in the air. 

I saw Draco turn around and look at me with a smirk on his face. I walked over to him and took a seat next to him on the log. He kissed me on the lips as I sat down. 

"Are you cold?" he asked. 

"No, I'm fine" I replied with a smile.

"Here" Pansy passed me a bottle of alcohol. 

I smiled at her as I took the bottle from her hands. I opened it and then took a seeing of it. Feeling the alcohol burn down my throat. I passed it to Draco and he also took a saying of it. 

The rest of the night we got high from the week Daphne got from Nevile. We ate burnt marshmallows and digestive biscuits. It was one of the bests nights and I had so much fun. As the night when on we the weed started to were off. Pansy and Theo had gone to sleep already in the tent, along with Daphne and Blaise. 

Draco and I remained seated on the log, a blanket wrapped around us both. I laid my head on Draco's chest as we listened to the sounds of the forest and night. 

I couldn't help but think about what Harry had said. How he tried to warn me about Draco. I know I don't need to be warned about Draco but I do wonder why Harry felt the need to try so many times. 

"Draco," I said.

"Mhm" 

"Why does Harry think you are this bad person?" I asked. 

"Because I am" he replied. 

"I don't believe that," I said as I sat up, looking him in the eyes again. 

Draco only looked at me with furrowed brows and confusion in his eyes. 

"I know you and your not a bad person, you have good in you," I said. 

"I like that you think that," he said as he lips curled into a grin. "What makes you say this anyway" 

"Harry talked to me today, he said that he was done trying to warn me about you and that for all he cared I can go fuck myself" 

"He said that to you," Draco asked. 

"Yeah-" 

"Stupid fucking saint Potter! He thinks he can do whatever he wants and say whatever he wants" Draco said annoyed "he won't get away with talking to you like that!" 

"No don't do anything, you've already got in enough trouble with Snape. Harry's not worth it" I said. 

"I can't promise anything" he replied.

I laughed a little. 

"But seriously, it pisses me off how Harry has almost everything but he still wants more or to ruin other people's relationship," Draco said and I could tell this was a touchy subject. 

"His parents are dead but he still has Sirius Black as a father figure. Some people don't even have that" Draco said. 

"I agree" I replied "Draco, you know you can talk to me about anything" 

"Yeah I know," he said, "I think I'd bore you with my family issues" 

"No, you won't! I want to listen" I said. 

Draco looked at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

"Well, my anger doesn't come out of nowhere. Anger is all I know. When I was younger my father abused me, verbally and physically. As I grew older I began to fight back but that only made him angrier. The smallest things can make me angry just like my father. I don't know how to control it sometimes. Especially with you, I just want to protect you" 

"In fourth year Snape noticed my temper and thought I should try boxing to take my anger out on a boxing bag instead of walls or students. It did work but only to a certain extent" Draco explained. 

"I'm sorry- I had no idea," I said truthfully. 

"It's not your fault. It's my fathers" Draco said "I plan on getting my revenge one day. With you, by my side, it makes things a lot easier" 

"I'll always be here with you" I assured him. 

"And I love you for it," he said and a smile appeared on my face. 

"And I love you" I replied, still not used to hearing those words come out of his mouth. 

After a little longer, Draco and I decided to go to sleep. We walked into the tent, the others already asleep. We walked over to the corner where two empty sleeping bags lay. We laid down next to each other. Draco bringing me into him. I felt so warm and protected laying beside him. His arm wrapped around my waist and I held his hand. I fell asleep almost immediately. It was peaceful.


	32. Chapter 32

Eliza's pov 

"Get up! Get up" I woke up to Pansy nudging my shoulder to wake me up. 

"The fuck, Parkinson" sighs Draco. 

"Get the fuck up unless you want to be caught by Hagrid," Pansy says as she starts waking up Daphne and Blaise. 

"What's going on?" asks Daphne. 

"C'mon" Pansy yells "quick" 

"He's getting closer," Theo says as he walks into the tent. 

We start packing our things and trying to get out of the tent. The sky is still dark and the sun is just rising. So I'm guessing it's no letter than six. 

"How do you know he's coming?" asks Blaise. 

"Theo and I where-" Pansy stops herself "never mind what we were doing but we heard someone coming so we looked to see who it was and we saw Hagrid walking towards us with his dog fang" 

"And he's about to be here," Theo says "let's go" 

We run out of the tent with our sleeping bags and drinks in our hands. As soon as we were out of the tent, Theo uses a charm to take down the tent and automatically put it back into its a bag. He grabs it and we all run through the woods. We get to a fallen tree and hide behind it. 

We try to catch our breath while looking out for Hagrid. We hear him walk past with fang and we stay quiet with our hands over our mouths. 

"You did it in the woods?" asks Blaise "seriously? What about the bugs?" 

I look over at Draco, sat beside me who's already looking at me with a smirk on his face. I laugh quietly, remembering the time Draco and I did it in the woods. 

"Shut up, Zabini!" says Theo, slightly embarrassed. 

"I'm sure you and Daph do it in much wilder places" Pansy smiles. 

"If you are about done, should we go before we get caught," says Daphne. 

"Right. Yes" says Theo "this way" 

We get up and run through the woods. The sun rising above the clouds and lighting up the sky with a dark orange colour. We see the castle and run back up the hill, laughing as we struggle to get up the hill with our sleeping bags and glass bottles in our hands. 

Once we enter the castle we almost fall over as Theo stops us from walking anymore. Draco grabs my waist stopping me from falling. Theo gestures us to go back...

"Filch is coming" he whispers and we run back the way we came. Quietly walking to the other entrance. 

Once we enter Theo checks to see if the coast is clear and once it is we run straight down the Corridors back to the Slytherin Common room. Laughing as we run. Trying but failing at being quiet. 

Finally, we get to the Common room and we split off to our dormitory's. 

"I'll see you in class," Draco says as he kisses me on the lips 

"Bye" I smile and I walk to my dormitory with Daphne and Pansy, as he walks to his with Theo and Blaise. 

~

Once we went back to our dormitory me, Pansy and Daphne fell asleep in my bed together. We were talking and then we dozed off into sleep. We woke up again at half eight, half an hour late. We hurried to get ready so we could get breakfast before class started at nine. Once we were ready we had about ten minutes left of breakfast. 

Before leaving Pansy gave us all a vile to help with hangovers. And it worked like a miracle cure. 

We hastily walked to the great hall so we could eat something. We sat down with Theo and Blaise but Draco wasn't here. 

"Ah Eliza," said Blaise, "Malfoy told me to tell you that he has gone to the room of requirement and he will see you in Potions" 

"Oh okay," I said "thanks" I'm assuming he has gone to do boxing. 

I quickly ate a buttered slice of toast and downed a glass of water. Not much food but I didn't have a lot of time. 

After breakfast, we made our way to our first-class potions and surprisingly we were on time. I sat at the back where Draco and I would sit together. He still isn't here. I sat down anyway and waited. Sitting back in my chair and playing with my quill in my hand. 

After a few minutes, I looked up and saw Draco walking in with his hands in his pockets. His hair messy and damp like he just had a shower. I couldn't help but stare as he walked in. He took a seat next to me and I could smell his strong aftershave as he sat down. 

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he looked at my lips and then back at my eyes. 

"Nothing" I lied. 

"Sure," he said just before Snape walked in. 

"Books out. Page three hundred and forty-two" Snape said but his voice was nothing but background noise. I couldn't stop looking at Draco. The way the muscle twitched, in his strong jawline, every so often or the way he gripped the edge of his book sent butterflies all over my body. 

I don't know why I felt so fucking horny. But I needed to control myself. All I kept thinking about was Draco's hands on my body and his lips on mine. 

Fuck! 

I looked away from Draco and tried to focus on Snapes voice instead of my dirty thoughts. But my eyes darted to Draco's hands and how he slowly stroked the spine of his book. 

I put my quill on the edge of my lips, slightly brushing it against my lips. My leg started bouncing up and down uncontrollably as the thoughts in my head began to worsen. 

Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked down and saw Draco gripping my thigh tightly, stopping my leg from shaking. I looked up and met his eyes, looking at me with hunger. 

"You're making it very hard for me to control myself" he spoke quietly in a low deep voice. "I can't stop thinking about fucking you right here, on this desk, in front of everyone" 

I swallowed a lump in my throat. And he just made it a hundred times harder to control myself. 

"Draco, I can't stop thinking about-" 

"I know. After this lesson, I'm going to fuck you so hard" he said as he looked at the front of the classroom and as did I, we both knew that if we look at each other then we will snap. 

"What about herbology," I asked. 

"Fuck herbology," he said. 

My breathing got heavier as I felt Draco's hand on my thigh start to get higher. My breath was rigid and I seriously couldn't control myself. I put my hand on him, pushing it further up my leg. I heard him chuckle under his breath. Both of us still looking at the front of the class. 

He knew what I wanted. His hand slipped under my skirt and I felt his cold hand on my inner thigh. Teasing me. He started rubbing on my pussy over my underwear and the second I felt his hand there I gripped the edge of the table. Keeping a straight face, and biting the inside of my cheek. Trying so desperately not to moan.

Draco's hand slipped under my underwear and my grip on the table or tighter. I was holding on to the table so tight my knuckles were turning white. 

He began rubbing my clit in circular motions. Slowly. Creating the perfect feeling. I breathed in, held my breath and bite my lip trying so desperately to keep myself together. It was so hard not to jump on his lap. 

Suddenly, I felt two fingers slip inside of me. And he began to push in and out. I looked down trying to hide my face. My eyes squinted shut and I bite lip, so hard I'm sure it would start to bleed any second. I felt my climax approach and I knew I was close to cumming.

But then he removed his hands. I looked up and he turned his head to me, my breath rigid. He moved closer to my face. 

"If I have to wait. Then so do you" he smirked.

Draco's pov 

I watched as her eyes flickered with disappointment and need. I can't help but love it. Just as I love those same innocent eyes roll back when I fuck her. Or how her small gasps of satisfaction slowly turn into screams of pleasure. I'm not sure if I am the reason for this or if she wasn't so innocent before I met her. Either way, I love it. I love her. And I want to fuck her. Now. 

The lesson dragged on slowly and Snape's annoying voice kept waffling on. I don't know what he was talking about but I am trying everything in me not drag Eliza out of this classroom. I can still smell her on my fingers. 

I was so close to breaking when Snape announced class was over. I shoved all my books in my bag and took Eliza's hand, walking out of the classroom. We walked hand in hand down the corridors, back to the common room.

I took her in my hand through the common room. No students as they were all in lessons. I took her up the boy's stairs which led to the Boys dormitory's. I pushed open my door and the second we were in I used her to slam the door shut, pushing my body against hers so her body was facing the door. A loud gasp escaping her mouth. My chest leaning against her back. I locked the door and silenced the room. 

"Draco-" she said, a desperate whisper. 

"No talking," I said in a deep dominant tone. 

I moved her hair over to one shoulder, gently stroking my hand down her face, down to her throat. I gripped her throat with my hand and turned her around so she was facing me, she gasped as her back hit the door. 

I looked her deeply in the eyes. Eyes which screamed desire and need. Whereas mine screamed danger and lust. I pushed her robes down from her shoulders and unbuttoned her shirt revealing her bra. I admired her chest before I slammed my lips against hers. My hand still on her throat and my other hand on her waist. Pulling her in closer. I felt her hands unbutton my shirt but she was struggling so I ripped open my shirt and she pulled it from my body revealing my defined abbs. 

Our lips connected once again. 

Our kiss went deep. Filled with passion. Her touch made me want to fuck her more and more but the wait made it better. 

Savour every touch. 

Every moan. 

Every kiss. 

Eliza's pov

I felt Draco's hands grab my legs and lift me so I was straddling him. He walked over to his bed, not breaking our kiss as he did so. He dropped me on to his bed and I watched as he stood at the end, unbuckling his belt. He didn't break eye contact with me as he did so. 

He took a step forward, grabbed my ankles and yanked me closer to him. He slipped off my shoes. Next, he pulled off my skirt. I was now lying in his bed with only my underwear and a bra. He crawled on me without breaking eye contact. A smirk appeared on his lips as he did so. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. 

It was as though he was my source of oxygen. I needed him to live. To be. I needed him to fuck me. I couldn't wait any longer. 

"Draco," I said "please, fuck me" 

"Patience," he said as he started kissing my stomach. Making his way lower. Once he got to my underwear he pulled them off. 

Gripping my legs and pushing his head in-between my thighs. Kissing me. Swirling his tongue inside of me and on my clit. 

I couldn't help moan. I moaned loud. It was like the wait made the pleasure increase. I felt every kind of pleasure there is as he kissed my pussy. My hands found his hair and I gripped his hair like I know he loves. As I did so he kissed harder. 

But after a while he stopped, leaving me once again, unsatisfied. 

He moved up my body, kissing my skin as he did so. Sliding his body in between my legs. He kissed my lips again and I could taste myself on his lips. 

"I wanna try something new," Draco said as he broke the kiss. 

"What is it," I asked. 

His lip curled into a smirk "on all fours" he demanded. 

A small smile appeared on my lips. And I did. I sat up and turned around. I'd be lying if I wasn't nervous. I was in a very exposing position and I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach. But I was so desperate to feel his touch and to feel his dick inside of me. 

Draco's pov 

I watched as she turned over on to her knees and hands. Her arse facing me and it turned me on so much. I was already turned on but this made me lose control. My boner hardened as I watched her. 

I pulled my large dick out. And then slowly pushed my hand down her back, then pushed her head down to the bed, so she was now leaning on her elbows. 

"Beg," I said In a stern voice. 

"Please. Draco. Fuck me-" 

I pushed my dick Inside her and I watched as she gasped. This was a new angle and I could tell my dick reached a spot which hasn't been reached before. I continued to push myself in her as I watched her slowly lose control.

Her moans becoming louder. 

Her hand gripping the bedsheets. 

I placed my hands on her waist pushing her arse against myself so I could go harder and deeper. 

She was getting close and as was I. I wasn't sure how long I could hold on, especially when I look at her coming undone beneath me. 

I grabbed her and flipped her around so she was now on her back. I wasted no time and instantly pushed my dick inside her as I watcher her moan louder. I watched her face as she moaned and screamed under me. 

"Fuck" I moaned. 

"Your mine," I said "your fucking mine and if anyone touches you, I'll end them" 

My climax was so close. 

"I fucking love you," she said almost a moan. 

That was it, that is what did it for me. I cummed inside her as her orgasm unleashed. 

"I love you" I moaned. 

Her moans got louder as he back arched and he hands gripped my hair. 

Slowly her moans got quieter and I felt myself finish but I kept pushing inside her until she had finished also. 

Eliza's pov 

Draco fell beside me after we had finished. 

"Wow," I said. 

"You're so beautiful," Draco said with heavy breathing. 

I looked at him as he wrapped an arm around me. 

"I really do, love you," I said as I leaned on his chest. 

"Careful," he said "you beginning to sound obsessed" 

"Maybe I am" I smiled. 

"I love you, too" he said. 

I leant back on his chest and shut my eyes. Falling asleep to his fingers drawing circles on my arm.


	33. Chapter 33

Draco's pov 

I woke up the following morning, a Saturday with Eliza sleeping on my chest. We must have slept through dinner. I looked to my left and saw Blaise and Theo sleeping. They must have used a spell to unlock the door. Oops, probably should have unlocked it after we finished. 

I started stroking Eliza's hair behind her ear. Feeling her smooth skin beneath my fingers. She peacefully slept, occasionally a small snore would escape her mouth. Which made me smile with happiness. Her leg rested over my body. I felt her warm body warming up my cold one. 

Suddenly, she twitched in her sleep and began to awake. Her eyes fluttered open and her green eyes appeared. They looked up to meet my cold blue eyes. 

"Hi," she murmured in a sleepy voice. 

"Hi" I replied as I kissed her forehead but that kiss clearly wasn't enough since she leant up and kissed me on the lips. 

Our lips met and our kiss grew. I felt the warm feeling of her breath on my lips and her small hand resting on the skin beneath my ear and her thumb on my jawline. I held her face and hair in my hand and the other on her waist. Our kiss continued and it grew with more desire and intensity with each second. 

All of a sudden, Eliza sat up and straddled my body without breaking the kiss. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked her. 

"Mhm," she murmured as she continued to kiss me "why?" 

Her lips kissed mine still with just as much desire and lust. Heavy breathing in between each kiss. 

"Do you two have to fuck while I'm in the room" Blaise said in a tired voice. 

Eliza immediately got off of me and lay beside me covering herself with the covers. I looked at her, her cheeks red. 

"That's why," I said as I gave her more of the covers so she could cover herself better. 

"I didn't know" she whispered. 

"Please don't stop on our behalf" I heard Theo laugh. 

"Fuck off. Pricks," I said as I heard Eliza laugh. 

"Is it alright if I use your shower?" she asked. 

"Of course it is" I replied, "want me to join you?" 

"I don't think they will appreciate that," she said looking over at Theo and Blaise. "Another time maybe" she smiled. 

"I'll look forward to it," I said. 

"Here" I gave her a shirt to wear once she got out of the shower "there are towels in there" 

"Thanks," she said and walked into the bathroom.

I put a pair of joggers on and laid back on my bed with a hand resting over my head. Theo and Blaise began to get out of bed also. 

"Did you two have fun last night?" asked Blaise. 

"They must have if they were both so asleep not hear us banging on the door," said Theo. 

"You got in eventually, didn't you," I said. 

"Yeah, eventually," said Blaise as he put on a shirt. 

Eliza's pov

I turned on the tap for the shower and warm water fell from the showerhead onto my body. I felt the water droplets fall down my body and into the drain. I tilted my head back allowing the water to wet my hair. I shut my eyes enjoying the warm feeling of the water travelling down my body. I used some of Draco's mint body wash and coconut shampoo and conditioner. 

Once I was finished I turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower and into the steamy bathroom. I wrapped a towel around my body. The mirror was steamed up so I wiped the steam away with my hands. 

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat as I saw a person stood behind me. I turned around instantly but their hand gripped my throat tight with their hand. So hard I could barely breathe. 

I recognised the person as Noah Avery. 

I struggled as he held my neck firmly. I watched his lip curl into a smirk while he looked at me dangerously. He turned his head a muffled a spell on the door. I'm guessing a locking spell. 

Fuck. I could barely breathe. 

I felt the sink, which I was being pressed against, for anything I could use to hit Noah. I kept feeling but his hand only squeezed tighter. Finally, I felt something, I picked it up and hit Noah across the face with it. It was a vase and it smashed everywhere and Noah fell to the floor with blood dripping from his head. 

I also fell to the floor, still in my towel. I struggled to catch my breath. 

"Draco" I screamed for help. "Draco" 

I crawled to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and I couldn't open it. I banged on the door trying to get Draco's attention. I didn't know if he could hear me or not. 

"Help me" I yelled as I hit the door. 

Suddenly, my hair was pulled back. I felt a hand around my throat again. And I felt my back get pushed, hard, against a mirror. Causing it to smash. My head instantly felt dizzy. I struggled desperately, trying to get away. 

I watched as Noah looked at me. His face radiated nothing but pure evil, pure sin and nothing but bad intentions. I was scared. So fucking scared. I felt around for anything I could use to hit him but there was nothing so I had to resort to my hands. 

"If I can't have you, no one can," he said with pure venom in his tone. 

Draco's pov 

I sat on my bed waiting for Eliza to finish up in the shower. Theo sat on his bed reading while Blaise got ready for the day. Everything seemed normal until I heard the sound of glass smashing from the bathroom. I sat up Immediately along with Theo. The three of us looked at each other confused. I quickly walked over to the bathroom door. 

"Eliza," I said as I tried to open the door, but it was locked. 

"Alohomora," I said but still the door was locked. 

Then I heard her voice she was yelling my name almost screaming. Screaming for help. 

"Eliza" I yelled worriedly. 

Both Blaise and Theo where stood beside me. They tried to unlock it but still nothing. Theo tried kicking the door open but not even that worked. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" I yelled and then punched the door so hard my knuckled bled immediately. 

"Help me" I heard another scream from the bathroom. This time with more fear. Then another sound of glass smashing. 

"I need to get in there" I yelled. 

Eliza's pov 

I tried to hit him across the face but his free hand grabbed my wrist and pushed it against the wall with force. He held it there in place along with squeezing my neck. His grip got tighter and I could now hear my heartbeat slowing. I felt my eyes struggle to stay open. I could not breathe. Not even desperate gasps of air. 

I couldn't fight and I couldn't scream for help. My body was giving up. I was giving up. I had no idea how he was here but all I knew, is that I had little time to try and escape. My vision was blurry and I felt my hand slip out of his grip, and hang loosely beside me. The only support of my body was his grip around my throat. 

But then, just as I was about to shut my eyes and give up, I saw the door fly open and stood Draco at the corner of my eye. Noah immediately disapparated away and my body fell to the floor. But I could still feel my body fading. My vision still blurred. 

Draco's pov 

I started to kick open the door. I kept on kicking the door l. Every time the wood from the door would creak. With each kick, I kicked with more power than the last. Until finally, the door flew open. 

I saw Eliza being held by her neck against the wall by Noah fucking Avery. I went to pull him off of her but he disapparated and Eliza fell to the ground. 

I instantly went to her side, her face was almost purple and her eyes struggling to stay open. I held her face "hey, hey, hey. Eliza. Stay with me" I said panicky. 

"Breathe, Eliza. Breathe" I told her but she was barely breathing. 

"Breathe" I yelled. 

"Eliza, please..." I said as I got more worried. 

"Please... Eliza. Breathe" I said as tears started to form in my eyes. 

I watched as she started to breathe again, almost gasping for air and the colour in her skin coming back. 

"My... Head" she murmured. 

I felt the back of her head and it was dripping with blood, my hand also covered in her blood. 

"Mother fucker" I said "I'm going to kill him" 

"Let's focus on getting her to the hospital wing first," Theo said as he walked in. 

"Here," said Blaise as he passed me a dressing gown. 

Both of them turned around so I could slip her weak body into the dressing gown instead of the small towel she had on. A few tears dripping from my eyes as I did so, her weak body just falling into me. 

I picked her up and followed Theo and Blaise out into the common room and made our way to the hospital wing. 

Eliza's pov 

I felt my body being lifted by Draco. 

My arms fell to the side, swinging with the step of Draco's walk, as he held me. 

I couldn't see clearly. Or hear much. 

My vision kept blurring. 

"Merlin. What happened" I heard. 

"Fucking hell, is she okay," I think that was Pansy's voice. I couldn't be sure. 

"Get the fuck out of my way" I heard Draco say. 

But then. Then I couldn't hear anything. 

Couldn't see anything. 

Nothing.


	34. Chapter 34

Draco's pov

I carried Eliza's weak body to the hospital wing. Students looking at me with concern and confusion. Blaise and Theo led the way yelling at students to look elsewhere. Pansy and Daphne also followed us with confusion asking us what happened. But I barely knew myself. All I knew was that she was screaming for help and I needed to get to her, and when I did Noah stood strangling her. 

Theo opened the doors to the hospital wing and we hurried in. Madam Pomfrey immediately walked over to us. 

"What on earth happened," Pomfrey said as she walked over. 

"She was attacked," I said as I placed her on the bed. But her eyes were now closed.

"No-no-no-no" I murmured "Eliza?" 

"By who," Pomfrey asked. 

"Noah Avery" replied Blaise "he was a student here but he- left" 

"Right," Pomfrey said.

"Go get Dumbledore" she gestured to a student "inform him that a student has been attacked. 

"Noah attacked her? How?" questioned Daphne. 

"I don't know," I said panicky "she was in the shower and then she started screaming. When we opened the door we saw Noah strangling her. He disapparated away as soon as we saw him" 

"I'm guessing that's how he got in," said Blaise. 

Madam Pomfrey started assessing Eliza. Checking her temperature, looking at the bruises on her neck. Trying to figure out what's wrong with her. 

"It's her head," I said and that's when she saw the blood on my shirt and hands. And then the blood on the pillow. 

"Oh, my" Pomfrey said. 

"What. Is she going to be okay" I asked. 

"Y-yes," Pomfrey said "but I need some privacy. Wait outside for Dumbledore and tell him what happened. I'll take care of Eliza" 

"No I'm waiting right here," I said, raising my voice. 

"It's best if you wait outside," she said. 

"No" 

"C'mon mate," Theo said as he put an arm around my shoulder but I shook him off. 

"I said no" I yelled. 

"Draco! Come on" said Blaise also trying to get me out if the room. 

I put up a fight but they got me out of the wing. We stood outside the door waiting. Just waiting. Doing nothing. 

After a few minutes, Dumbledore walked towards us with Snape. 

"Who was attacked?" Snape asked. 

"Eliza Rosier," Theo said. 

"By who," asked Dumbledore. 

"Noah Avery," said Theo. 

I saw Snape and Dumbledore look at each other with concern. Like they knew something we didn't. 

"And do you know why or how he got into the school grounds?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Disapparation. That's how he got away," said Blaise "we heard her screaming for help from our- from her room and we came as soon as we could but the door was locked. Once we kicked it down he disapparated away" 

"I will look into it and Madam Pomfrey will do everything she can to make sure Eliza has a full recovery," Dumbledore said and then he whispered something to Snape. Snape then walked away. 

There's something their not telling us but all I care about now is Eliza. 

~

Eliza's pov 

My eyes flickered open. I saw a bright white Celine when I awoke. My vision slowly coming back. But then I remembered what happened and I shot up in a panic. 

"Steady. Don't sit up too quickly" 

I looked to my right and saw Madam Pomfrey and then I looked to my left and saw several beds. I was in the hospital wing. 

"I've healed your head but you're going to have quite a headache for the next few days. You've slept for a few hours and you should be okay to leave when you're ready" Pomfrey said in a kind voice. 

"Where's Draco," I asked. 

"Here, drink this" She passed me a small cup of water and another with a coloured liquid in. 

"What's this?" I asked. 

"It will ease the pain," she said. 

I downed the liquid. It was a strong liquid. Tasted like dragon piss. I drunk the water to wash the taste away. 

"Wheres Draco?" I asked again. 

"Your friends are outside. You can see them in a moment but first Dumbledore would like to have a word with you" 

"No, I want to see Draco," I said. 

"You can in a few moment's-" 

"No there's no reason why I can't see Draco" 

"Okay. I'll bring him in, but only him and then you need to talk to Dumbledore" 

"Okay," I said "thank you" 

"Of course" she smiled "now just sit back and relax" 

She walked out of the door and a few moments later and Draco walked in, quickly. He rushed over to me, a worried look on his face. 

"Thank Merlin," he said as he held my hand. "Are you okay? I was so worried" 

"I'm okay" I assured him. 

"I'm going to kill him," he said in a low voice "how did he get in?" 

"I-" 

"Ah, you're awake, dear. How are you feeling" Dumbledore said as he walked into the hospital wing along with Snape and Pomfrey. 

"Better," I said and Draco had an annoyed look on his face. 

"That's good to hear," Dumbledore said "could you tell us exactly what happened" 

"Well I had just gotten out of the shower and the next thing, I saw Noah stood behind me. I turned around and he- he grabbed my neck. Strangling me. I found a vase and I hit him across the head. I went to open the door but it was locked. Before I knew it, Noah pulled my hair back and strangled me once again. This time harder. I couldn't find anything to hit him with. The only thing I could do was wait for my last bit of air to be drawn from my lungs" 

They all looked at me in shock but Draco looked angrier than I've ever seen him before. 

"I'm so sorry, dear. I promise you'll we'll do everything we can to keep you safe and ensure this doesn't happen again" said Dumbledore. 

"What about Noah? Are you just going to let him walk free?" Draco said. 

"We will do everything we can," said Snape. 

Draco scoffed "what a pathetic excuse for a school," he said but only I heard him. 

"Well that will be all," said Dumbledore and he walked out along with Snape. 

"Okay. Well. You are free to go whenever you want. Just be careful the next few days" said madam Pomfrey and she smiled and walked away. 

"Can we get out of here?" I asked Draco. I was in nothing but a dressing gown. I felt rather exposed and uncomfortable. 

"Of course" he replied. 

Draco helped me out of the bed. We walked to back to the common room. Luckily the corridors were empty because everyone was at dinner. Draco helped me back to my dormitory. I got changed and then we went to dinner. I was starving. 

As we walked in almost everyone's head turned towards me and Draco. 

"Why are they all looking at us?" I asked Draco as we walked over to the Slytherin table. 

"Most of them saw me carrying your unconscious body to the hospital wing," Draco said "there where rumours going around but Theo, Blaise and I shut them down quickly. Pansy may have gone all Pansy on them as well which made them go quiet" 

"Well. That's great" I laughed. 

"Eliza! Are you okay" asked Theo.

"Yes, I'm more than well" I smiled. 

"You gave us all quite a scare," said Blaise. 

"Sorry about that" I replied. 

"Nah don't be," said Blaise "we are happy that you are okay" 

I ate much more than usual. The medicine Pomfrey gave me must have some after-effects. I don't think I've ever been more hungry in my life. I was so hungry and so distracted by eating, I didn't realise Pansy and Daphne weren't here. 

"Where's Daphne and Pansy?" I asked. 

"Oh, they have been in the library most of the day. They have been researching Noah. They have been quite determined" said Theo. 

"Did they find anything?" I asked. 

"I'm not sure" Theo replied. 

"We are going there after dinner to see if they did," said Draco. 

~

Dinner continued quickly and fewer people were looking at me. Maybe because Draco gave them a death stare that even made me scared. Theo, Blaise, Draco and I walked to the library to meet with Pansy and Daphne. As we walked in I saw them sat at a computer and a few books scattered around them. They didn't realise we were there until Blaise cleared his throat. 

They turned around and in an instant, they jumped up to me. 

"Oh my fucking god," said Pansy "you scared us" 

"Are you okay?" asked Daphne. 

"Yes. Yes I'm fine but if you keep squeezing me I won't be" 

"Right, sorry," said Daphne as they pulled their arms away from me. 

"I'm glad you alright," said Pansy. 

"Did you find anything?" asked Draco. 

"Yes," said Daphne "you might want to take a seat" 

We all took a seat. Waiting for what they were about to tell us.

"Okay so, we couldn't find anything to do with Noah or anything to do with the Avery family," said Daphne "there wasn't even anything to do with the Avery family. Like they didn't exist" 

"What's that supposed to mean" asked Blaise. 

"Just wait until you hear what else we found out," said pansy. 

"We kept researching and then we came across a long family line, called Averias. We looked into it and turns out they were a huge pureblood family but their blood was different from normal purebloods-like us. Think of it like their blood is purer. More powerful" said Daphne. 

"In the early 1800s. A group of purebloods joined together and tried to kill all of the Averias family members. Because they didn't want to be overpowered. They were successful but legend has it that a few survived and they kept themselves secret. They changed their last names so they wouldn't be found" said Daphne "call me crazy but Avery and Averias sound very similar" 

"Your crazy," said Blaise "there's no way there's blood purer than purebloods" 

"And you believe this?" asked Theo. 

"Yes I do," said Daphne. 

"I think it's a possibility," said Pansy. 

"So what would Noah want with Eliza?" asked Draco. 

"I'm not sure," said Daphne "Eliza, did Noah say anything to you?" 

"The only thing he said was 'if he can't have me then no one can'" I said. 

Draco laughed "that funny. Like hell" 

"Do you think that he could be apart of the Avarias family?" Daphne asked me. 

"I'm not sure but like Pansy said. There's a possibility" I replied. 

"That would explain why Snape and Dumbledore were acting strange this morning," said Draco. 

We stayed in the library for a little longer. Not reading or researching just talking. Pansy had found a bottle of tequila and we started drinking it while talking about other theories and also about other things such as the Christmas holidays approaching. At one we snuck back to the common room and went to bed. A very much needed sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Eliza's pov

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. I had just gotten out of the shower and I've only just realised how bad the bruises on my neck are. Dark purple marks in the shape of a hand on my neck. Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to fully heel them and I had to allow a few days for the marks to fade. For now, I'll use makeup to cover them. 

"Eliza, you did? We're gonna be late" Daphne called from outside the door. 

"Yeah, one minute" I replied and I finished getting ready for classes. 

I had done a terrible job at covering the marks but it was the best I could do. Daphne and I made our way to the great hall for breakfast. As we walked students would look and then talk to one another. I'm guessing there are still a few rumours going around. I sighed and continued walking, fiddling with my necklace Draco had given me a few weeks ago. 

We finally arrived at the great hall and enjoyed breakfast. 

~

The day of classes have gone by quickly, I'm now in my last class of the day, Herbology. Classes have been as normal and I haven't put much thought into what happened with Noah. If I'm being honest I want to forget about him. Whether he is apart of this Avarias family or not. 

"Christmas break is approaching and I except you all to finish the homework before then" professor Sprout announced to the class. 

"Don't know anything about herbs but I sure do know how to smoke them" Blais murmured to our table and we laughed quietly. 

"Anything to share, Mr Zabini?" professor Sprout said. 

"Nope, just... talking about the homework, professor" Blaise replied. 

"Have your discussions after class" Sprout said. 

"Yeah, Blaise" Daphne teased. 

It was then I noticed Draco sliding a folded piece of parchment across the table towards me. He looked at me with a smirk as he did so. I took the parchment on to my lap and opened it...

'I'm hard. After this lesson has finished meet me in my dorm.'

I almost choked on air when I read it. I looked back at him and he raised his eyebrows. I couldn't help myself but look down at his bulge he was covering with his hands. I now felt the butterflies in my stomach and in between my legs. His veiny hands and the rings on his fingers. All I could think about was his hand around my neck while he fucked me with his fingers-

He cleared his throat causing me to look back up at him. Meeting his eyes. It's like he could tell what I was thinking. 

~

The class had finished and I watched Draco walk down the corridors. I was about to follow him but I was stopped by Daphne. 

"You coming to the library with us?" she asked. 

"No, I think I'm going to try to finish this stupid homework for Herbology," I said. 

"That's why we are going to the Libary" she laughed. 

"I think I'll just do it in our dorm. Alone" I replied. 

"But-"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine," said Pansy as she pulled Daphne away. 

"Remember protection," Pansy said quietly as she winked. 

I was speechless. I watched her walk away as she made inappropriate gestures with her hands and mouth. I stuck my middle finger up and then I walked to the common room. Quickly. I was eager to get to Draco. 

I walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and opened the door to Draco's door. As I walked in I didn't see him. I turned around and shut the door. I gasped as I felt a hand between my legs...

"I've been waiting" I heard Draco's deep voice in my ear. 

"I'm sorry" I replied. 

"It's okay, you're here now," he said and then turned me around with force, my back colliding with the door with a loud bang. He stood with only his trousers on. His hair messy and looking me deep in the eyes. 

"Silencio" he whispered. Silencing the room. And locked the door. All while looking me in the eyes. My breathing got heavier by the second. 

He leant down slowly to my lips I leant up about to kiss him but he tilted his head to the side. Our lips only millimetres apart. 

"...on your knees" his voice was deep and harsh. 

"Now" 

I slid down the door and onto my knees, not breaking eye contact with him. 

"Good girl" his dangerous tone sent shivers down my spine. 

I started to unbuckle his belt and his trousers and underwear fell to his ankles. I looked down from his eyes and I was met with his large erection. 

His hand gently held my chin, lifting my head to meet his eyes. My lips parted as he did so. 

"Now be the not so innocent little girl and suck my dick," he said in a tempting, seductive voice. 

I waisted no more time. I loved the way he spoke to me. It made a new type of adrenaline rush through my body. 

I put my hands around his large dick, I put my mouth on his tip, swirling my tongue around it before I pushed my head down as far as I could. I started pumping my head. I heard his hand push against the door, a loud bang causing me to jump. But it only made me go faster. He grunted in pleasure, small moans escaping him. 

I pumped my head faster. And then, I felt his hand on my head. Slowly stroking my head until he suddenly gripped a hand full of hair, a small moan escaping my mouth. The same type of adrenaline filled through my body. He pushed my head deeper, I felt my eyes water as I felt his dick hit the back of my throat. I didn't mind, no. Instead, I loved it. 

His grip on my hair tightened and I felt him cum in my mouth. I swallowed all of it. 

"Fuck" he moaned. 

I continued to pump my head until he had finished. I pulled my head away. Some spit falling down the edge of my lip. His hand met my face as he gently stroked my lip, wiping the spit away. 

He helped me to stand. And the second I did his lips collided with mine. Both of our heavy breathing and our hands all over one another's body. He unbuttoned my shirt and then pulled it from my body revealing my chest. He picked me up and took me to his bed. He pushed me on it and he stood naked in front of me. Looking me deeply in his eyes but my eyes were elsewhere. 

I felt so horny. Butterflies everywhere. I needed him. 

He took a step forward and crawled on top of me. Kissing me once again. He pinned my arms above my head and continued kissing me. His leg in between my legs, rubbing on my pussy. A small moan breaking out of my mouth. 

I could feel a smirk on his lips through our kiss. Then I felt more pressure on my pussy. He pushed his leg harder and I couldn't help but move my hips as he did so. 

He kissed me harder. His tongue enters my mouth and mine in his. My feeling in between my legs increased and I accidentally bit his lip. 

He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. A drop of blood on his lip. His evil expression slowly turned into a smirk. And then he kissed me again. I could taste blood. A metallic taste. It only made me hornier. 

I heard a small tap on the window from beside us. We ignored it and continued kissing but the taping continued. Draco broke the kiss and looked over at the window. 

"Fuck sake" he gritted. 

"What?" I asked as he got up. He walked over to the window and opened it. A small owl sat on the edge of the window with parchment in its beak. 

He read the parchment "shit" he said annoyed. 

"What is it," I asked. 

"I have detention with McGonagall," Draco said "I forgot about it" 

"Can't you just not go?" I asked him. 

"I didn't go to the last two, I have too" 

"But. I-" I said, I still felt so horny. 

"I'll be gone for an hour. Don't worry, when I get back I'll make the wait worth it" he said as he leant down and kissed me on the lips. "Stay here" 

He got dressed and then left the room annoyed. 

I sighed and laid back down. He left me unsatisfied. Left me with the butterflies still in my pussy. I decided to put on one of his shirts and look around his room, to try and distract myself. 

It wasn't working. 

I walked over to his desk and picked up a book. I sat on his desk chair and put my bare legs up on his desk. I opened the book and read it. Reading was always such a good distraction. 

I read about ten pages before I got annoyed. Still feeling the same. 

So I walked back over to his bed. I laid back down and stared at his ceiling. I don't know how long I was just laying there for but I had enough. I couldn't help myself...

I trailed my fingers down my stomach. To my underwear. I slid my hand under my thong, and I started to rub my clit in circular motions. Straight away I felt better. I bite my lip as the feeling increased. 

I slid a finger in. And then another. I started to push my hands inside my self and it felt- so good.

I gripped my free hand on Draco's bed covers. I arched my back in pleasure and tilted my head back as my eyes rolled back. Small gasps escaping my mouth as the pleasure increased. 

Draco's pov

The detention finally finished and I made my way back to my dorm. Eliza was waiting for me which only made me more eager to get back. I loosened my tie as I felt hot. 

I made my way through the common room and up the stairs. I walked down the corridor and opened my door. 

And the second I opened the door I saw Eliza touching herself. Fuck- 

She hadn't seen me. She held laid back as her fingers entered her. I stalked towards her. 

Eliza's pov 

I could feel my orgasm approaching. So I only went faster as my eyes squinted shut. But suddenly I felt another hand on me. My eyes widened. I saw Draco leant over me with his hand on my pussy. 

"I'll take it from here," he said in a seductive tone. 

Draco's pov 

She was so wet. I started to rub my thumb on her clit and I watched as her body unravelled. I rubbed hard in circular motions. Her head laid back down and her back arched again. 

Merlin, she was so gorgeous. 

"I see you became impatient," I said. 

"I tried- to. Fuck. To wait" she stuttered. 

"Next time try harder" I snarled. 

"Y-yes," she said. 

"Fuck" she moaned as I pushed two fingers inside her. I started to push my fingers inside her over and over. With every push, I could tell she was getting closer. 

I started to rub her clit with my thumb and that was it. She had almost completely lost control over her body. But she wasn't there yet. Her moans got louder. Her hands gripped my sheets. I pushed in deeper, hitting the spot which made her completely lose control. She arched are back as a loud moan escaped her mouth. I felt her tighten around my fingers and warm liquid spill out of her. 

A smirk appeared on my lips as I watched her beautiful face struggle to contain the pleasure she was feeling. 

She finished and I pulled my fingers from her. Her breaths were heavy a slowly started to slow. 

"How was your detention," she said as she rolled over and leant on my chest. 

"Boring as fuck. I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time" I said as a smile appeared on her lips. 

"Oh really," she said. 

"Yes and it seems you also couldn't stop thinking about me," I said as I raised a brow. 

"Oh piss off" she looked away, slightly embarrassed. 

I pulled her closer and rested a hand on her lower back as we laid down cuddling each other.


	36. Chapter 36

Eliza's pov 

I made my way back to the common room after a long day of classes. I walked with Daphne and Pansy and Draco, Theo and Blaise walked in front of us. They were laughing, we were all in a good mood because today is the last day of term. Tomorrow we leave for the Christmas holidays. I'm honestly not sure whether I'm excited or not. Of course, I'm excited for Christmas and usually, I would have been over the moon to go home. But now that I have a friend group which makes me the happiest and Draco, I'm not so excited. But I am excited to get away from classes and endless amounts of homework. 

Tonight is the last night at Hogwarts before leaving so of course, there's going to be a party. The parties usually start at 9 pm to make sure all the professors and first years are asleep.

~

After dinner Daphne, Pansy and I got ready in Daphne's and I dormitory, with of course pre-drinks. I wore a black tight skirt that showed my curves perfectly and a cropped long sleeve blacktop. I freshened up my makeup and added eyeliner to my look. Finally, I added jewellery and tired my hair in a high ponytail. 

Pansy wore a tight black dress and Daphne wore a dark red short dress that went perfectly with her long blonde hair.

"I cannot wait to get drunk" Daphne sighed as she finished doing her hair. 

"Oh me too" I laughed. 

"Wait" Pansy gasped as she sat on my bed beside me "how could we have as forgotten" 

"What," asked Daphne. 

"Every new year's we go to a muggle night club in London and Eliza has to come with us" 

"A muggle night club?" I questioned, a bit surprised. They didn't seem like the type to enjoy muggle things but a party is a party I guess. 

"Yes! Oh my- how could we forget" Daphne said as she sat on the other side of me. 

"We will have to get you a fake muggle ID but it's literally the most fun. Almost like an escape from being a witch for a while" said Pansy. 

"How will I get an ID?" I asked. 

"Don't worry, Blaise knows people" said Daphne. 

"Okay. I'm in" I smiled. 

"Yay! Just tell your parents that you're staying at mine" said Daphne "that's what Pansy does and we get away with it"

"What about your parents?" I asked Daphne. 

"Oh we won't actually be staying at mine, we'll meet somewhere else" Daphne replied. 

"Well, we have this party to attend now. You both ready" Pansy got up and smiled at us both. 

"Of course" I smiled as Daphne and I stood up. 

~

We could already hear the music playing from the common room, the party started around twenty minutes ago. We walked into the common room. Green flashing lights as usual and the common room filled with students dancing, talking and drinking. I even noticed a few students doing lines as we walked towards the sofa by the fire. That's where Draco and the others are most likely to be. 

Pansy stopped us from walking and stepped closed to a group of boys. 

"Hey," she said as she looked at the twos boys who turned and looked at us. 

"Hello, ladies," one of the boys said. 

Daphne and I awkwardly smiled at the strange-looking boys. 

"What is she doing?" I asked Daphne. 

"Being Pansy" Daphne replied. 

"Right" 

"What can you give us?" Pansy asked. 

"Take your pick" one boy held out a selection of small plastic bags, with powder and pills in. 

Pansy looked at the different bags and then chose a bag that had a few coloured pills. Before Pansy could grab it, the boy pulled his arm away. 

Pansy sighed. 

"Ah ah. Not for free" the other boy shook his head. 

"Ugh, what do you want?" Pansy asked "a kiss?" 

"Not from you but how about from your friend with the pretty eyes," the boy said while looking at me. 

I looked away disgusted and uncomfortable. He looked at me while licking his lips. 

"She has a boyfriend," Pansy said. 

"Ah I'm sure he won't mind," he said. 

"Her boyfriend is Malfoy," Pansy said and the boy immediately looked back at Pansy and looked almost terrified. 

"Oh- um- you know what, it's my treat. Take them" the boy said as he handed the pills to Pansy. Slightly annoyed. 

"Aw thanks," Panay said sarcastically. She walked back towards us and we walked away.

As we walked I winked at the boy. Probably the alcohol kicking in. 

"Eww" Dahne laughed. As did I. 

Draco's pov

I took a swing from my bottle of tequila as I sat on the sofa with Blaise, Theo and Adrian. I don't like Adrian but I can put up with him. I looked around the room to see if I could see Eliza coming. I take another swing and that's when I see her. 

She's walking towards me with Pansy and Daphne at her side, she seems to be laughing about something. But that's not what I'm focusing on. I'm looking at what she's wearing, how good she looks in that short skirt. How it hits her body perfectly. How badly I want to rip it from her. She's perfection. She looks so fucking gorgeous. Her smile. Her eyes. Everything. 

I struggle to keep my eyes away from her but at the corner of my eye, I see Adrian practically drilling over her. Maybe I can't put up with him. I grab a book that's on the table in front of me and throw it at him. He looks at me. 

"Malfoy, what the fuck" Adrian says annoyed while Blaise and Theo laugh. 

"Keep your eyes off my girl" I snarl at him. He says nothing. I scoff and look away. 

I'm glaring at Adrian as Eliza sits next to me. I can't help it. When other boys look at her I want to gouge their eyes out. She's mine for fucks sake. 

"What are you looking at," Eliza says as she sits next to me. 

"Nothing" I reply as I lean forward and kiss her, I know Adrian is still looking at us. 

"What was that for?" she asks with a smile on her face. 

"I just wanted to kiss you" I smirk. 

"Oh really?" she asks "hasn't got anything to do with Adrian looking at me," she says quietly. 

I sigh "I don't like him and I hate the way he looks at you" 

"You have nothing to worry about" she replies as she leans over me and kisses me. Our tongues connected and the kiss getting a bit too heated. Not that I'm complaining. I hold her waist in my grip and I pull her on to my lap. I can hear the loud music as I hold Eliza close and I grip her hair, kissing her. 

She's the one to break the kiss, if she didn't I wouldn't have stopped until she was riding my dick. 

She laughs as she does so "later" she grins. 

"That best be a promise," I say. 

"I promise," she says "and if I'm drunk or high I give you permission to do whatever you please to me" 

"Are you sure?" I question her. 

"One thousand percent" 

"Ok then" I grin as Eliza turns so she's sat on the sofa, her back against the armrest and her legs over my lap. I place my hands on her thighs. 

"Look what I got," Pansy says as she holds a packet of what looks like Molly. 

"What's that," asks Blaise. 

"Molly" Pansy grins. 

They both sit up excitedly. 

Pansy takes one out of the bag and put it on her tongue before following it. "And now the party begins" she smirks. 

She passes it to Daphne and then she passes it to Theo. Blaise and Theo both take one. Eliza leans over and takes the small bag from Theo. 

"Have you ever taken one before?" I ask her. 

"No, but there's a first time for everything" she smiles and puts two pills on her tongue. I smile as I realize what she's up too. She leans in and kisses me. Through our kiss, I use my tongue to take one of the pills and swallow it. 

"Let's go dance" I hear Pansy laugh as she gets up with Daphne. Theo and Blaise following behind them. 

Eliza gets up from my lap and walls over with them as I follow her...

Eliza's pov

I walk through the crowds of students dancing while I know Draco is following behind me. I see Daphne and Pansy dancing together as the lights flash around us and music blaring. They hold out their hands and pull me in. The three of us dance together. Swaying our bodies with the beat of the music and our arms in the air. 

I make eye contact with Draco who is looking me up and down. I smirk at him as I walk close to him. I bring my face to his but don't kiss him, instead I smirk and turn around so my arse is against his crotch. His hands go to my hips, guiding my hips as they sway side to side. 

I lean my head back against his chest as I feel the effects of the drug kicking in. Everything is heightened. The room seems bigger and the music sounds like the best thing. Draco's touch on my hips feels like the best type of pleasure. I feel free. 

"It feels good doesn't it?" Draco's voice on the back of my neck sends shivers down my spine. 

"Mhm," 

"Imagine how good my dick Inside you would feel," he said quietly so only I could hear. 

I close my eyes just thinking about it. 

"My hands all over your body..." Draco drags one of his hands up my body, slowly. Until he gets to my neck as he drags his hands gently across the skin on my neck, a small gasp escaping my mouth "...my hands round your neck" 

"Is that a promise?" I tease. 

He turns me around so I'm facing him. 

"Of course," he said as his lips connect to mine in seconds. 

As I kiss him it feels so good, like small orgasms. I kiss him hard and he kisses me with just as much force and desire. Our tongues dancing around one another and our hands exploring each other's bodies. 

But we are interrupted...

"C'mon love birds" Pansy says as she walks passed us "how about a game of truth and dare" she smirks. 

I raise my eyebrows at Draco but he doesn't seem to be as excited as I. But I follow Pansy anyway. The Molly is making me and I'm not complaining. 

"Wait" Draco grabs my arm "I'm warning you now, they play truth and dare like it's life or death. So think before you do a dare or tell a truth" 

"It's just a bit of fun Draco" I smirk. 

"Very well then," he says.


	37. Chapter 37

Eliza's pov 

Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Draco and I are sat around the sofa once again. Theo places an empty bottle on the table. 

"Like usual. Whoever spins the bottle gives the dare or asks a truth to the person the bottle lands on" Theo says. 

"And... Let's make it more fun" he smirks "if you refuse to do the dare or the truth you do a line on the person the bottle lands on after you spin it" 

"Alright," Blaise says as he sits back in his seat. 

Everyone agrees and the game begins...

"I'll go first," says Theo. 

Theo spins the bottle. I watch as the bottle spins at a fast speed and then starts to slow. Every time it passes me, it passes me slower. The bottle finally completely slows and it lands on Daphne. 

"Truth or dare," Theo asks as he raises a brow. 

"Truth" Daphne smiles. 

"Alright, I'll start easy. How many people have you kissed who are sat around this table" 

"Easy one. Three" Daphne says with a smile on her face. 

"Wait who? Me, Eliza and who else?" Blaise asks. 

"I guess you'll never know" Replied Daphne. 

Daphne then spins the bottle and I watch the bottle spin once again, waiting to see who it lands on. It lands on Pansy. 

"Truth or dare," Daphne asks Pansy. 

"Dare. Obviously" 

"Okay. I dare you too go and give anyone a lap dance" Daphne laughs. 

"You best do that line," Theo said protectively. 

Pansy stands up "don't worry. She said anyone" 

Pansy then walks over to another group who is sat at one of the tables. Pansy walks over to one of the girls and whispers something in her ear. The girl smirks as Pansy begins to give the girl a lap dance. 

"Holy shit," Blaise said. 

We watch as Pansy gets more into the lap dance. Once she's finished she walks back over to us with a proud grin on her face. 

"Guess it's my turn to spin the bottle," Pansy said as she sat back down, ignoring the shocked stares from us. We are caught out of our stares once she spun the bottle. The bottle comes to a stop and it landed on Blaise. 

"Truth or dare, Mr Zabini" Pansy asks. 

"Dare" he replied. 

"Hmm" Pansy looks around at us all "I dare you to kiss Eliza" 

I mean I'm down but I know for a fact that Draco would kill both Blaise and then me. I notice Draco giving Blaise a death stare from beside me. 

"I mean I would but I think Malfoy would kill me so looks like I'm doing a line" Blaise replies. 

Blaise spins the bottle to see who he has to do a line of off. The bottle seems to be spinning for a lot longer. After a long few seconds, the bottle stops. It lands on Daphne. Lucky for him. Daphne has a grin on her face and Blaise looks more than happy. 

Daphne laid down on the table while Blaise arranged the coke on her chest. He sniffed the line from her chest like it was nothing. Daphne sits back up and takes her seat next to Blaise. 

The game continues and the bottle hasn't landed on me yet. Which I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing. The bottle is spun by Blaise and it lands on Draco. 

"Truth or dare?" asks Blaise. 

"Truth" Draco replies. 

"What's your body count?" Blaise asks. 

I wasn't expecting that question to be asked and I must say I was curious. I looked at Draco as he looked down, scratching his hair. He looks at me and I raise a brow. 

"I'll do a line" Draco replied. 

"Alright," Blaise replied. 

Draco leaned down and spun the bottle. There's a part of me hoping it lands on me. I don't know whether that's because I wouldn't want Draco to do a line of Pansy or Daphne's chest or whether I actually want Draco to do a line from me. 

And just like that, the bottle lands on me and a smirk grows on Draco's face. Draco grabs the bag coke as he lays me back on the arms rest. He empties a small amount of coke on my chest and starts to arrange it on my chest. With Molly still in my system, it feels amazing. Suddenly, Draco leans down to my chest and sniffs the coke with ease and then tilts his head back. 

Fuck. Me. That was hot. I try to contain my self as I watched. Draco sits up straight again and looks at me with a serious look and a smirk on his lips. The look he does when he is horny. 

The games continues again and then the bottle finally lands on me. Pansy was the one to spin it. "Truth or dare?" she asks me. 

"Dare" I replied. 

"I dare you to kiss me," Pansy said with a smirk on her face. 

Draco's pov 

I look at Eliza and I can tell she wants to kiss Pansy. I'd rather her kiss Pansy than Blaise or Theo but the jealousy is still there. Especially because I am horny as fuck from sniffing coke from her breasts. I watch as Eliza stands up and walks toward Pansy who is now standing. They smirk at one another before they kiss each other. 

Fuck. 

I want to look away but I just can't. Why does she look this good kissing another girl? And why do I want to kill everyone in this room at the same time? 

Theo and Blaise are both looking like they find it hot also. Which makes me even madder. 

It's okay she'll pay for that later. 

Eliza's pov 

We have been playing for a while now and surprisingly I haven't had to do a line of coke yet. The game continued to play. This is the last spin. It's Theo spinning the bottle and this time the bottle spun for a good minute until it landed on me. 

"Truth or dare," asks Theo. 

"Dare" I replied. 

"I dare you to go kiss Adrian," Theo says and I can feel the death stare that Draco is giving both me and Theo. 

I move to get up but Draco's arm immediately grabs my waist, stopping me from moving. 

"I'm spinning the bottle," I said and Draco's arm let go of my waist. 

I spin the bottle to see who I have to do a line of coke from and I'm hoping it lands on Draco. The bottle spins and as it does so I see Draco staring at Theo. 

"Do you think you are funny, Nott?" Draco said in an annoyed tone. 

"Very," Theo replied. 

The bottle lands on Draco and I can't help but bite my lip as I reach for the bag of coke. Draco grins at me. His rage he was just feeling gone. 

He laid down on the sofa as I Crouch on the floor beside him. I unbutton Draco's shirt and his defined abs are revealed right in from of my face. He watches as I empty a small amount of coke on his abs. I arrange it into a line and then after a few seconds, I sniff the line of coke. I felt the powder go up to my nose and into my body. Feeling it take over my body and slowly I feel the effect start to hit. 

"Well, well. Good game" Said Theo as he stands up with Pansy "dance with me?" he asks her. I hear them leave along with Daphne and Pansy. 

Now it's just me and Draco looking at one another. I sit up and lean closer to Draco's face. He grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss. The loud music still blaring in my ears. I don't know what the time is or how many people are looking at us. I don't care. All I can think about is the way Draco is kissing me and how badly I want him to do so much more to me. 

Draco's pov 

"Let's get out of here" Eliza brakes the kiss and I stood up immediately. 

I took her hand and lead her through the party towards the stairs. It couldn't take any longer. We were both still high from Molly and now coke. This is going to be so fucking good. Our orgasms increased and the touch of her skin on mine is going to feel so fucking good. Fuck. 

I practically kicked open my door and shut it immediately. I turned around and saw Eliza taking off her top. I unbuttoned mine and tossed it to the floor as I walked towards her. The second I got close enough I pushed her on to my bed. 

I unbuckled my belt and then crawled onto her perfect body. Pulling her skirt from her body. She is lying beneath me with only her thong on. I dragged my hands up her legs, slowly making my way to her hips. I watched as she moans and tilts her head back in pleasure, as I do so. Even my hands felt amazing as they touched her smooth, soft skin. 

I reach her thong and I pulled it from her body. She is now completely naked. All mine. 

I didn't waste any time as I leant down to her pussy. Kissing every inch of her. Swirling my tongue inside her. Her moans already loud and I can feel her trying to contain her self as I started to kiss her harder and deeper. I started to rub my thumb on her clit and she released a loud moan from her mouth. I loved hearing the way she moaned and screamed for me. 

Before she could cum, I made my way up to her stomach. Trailing kisses up her stomach, in-between her breasts and then to her neck. Her small moans and gasps increasing. 

"I fucking love you," I said as I kissed her neck. 

"I fucking love you too" she replied and it was sex to my ears hearing those words come out her mouth. 

I placed a deep kiss filled with lust on her lips. 

I held my hard dick in my hand and pushed it inside of her. I pushed in as I leant over her looking her deep in her sweet eyes. I watched as her lips parted and a moan broke out her mouth. I continued to push inside of her. Moans escaping both of us. 

I trailed one of my hands along her arm to her hand and held it in mine as I held it above her head. Even the way I trailed my hand along her arm felt fucking amazing. I used her hand to grip as I pushed myself deeper Inside of her. I felt her legs wrap around my back allowing me to go in further. Further than ever before. 

"Fuck" I moaned as I went faster. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and I knew she was getting closer. Her grip on my air got tighter and her over hand rested on my back. I felt her nails dig in deep. 

"Draco" she moaned. "I'm about to- faster" 

I went faster and I was seconds away from cumming. 

"Do it" I said "do it now" 

And she did. I felt her tighten around my dick as her nails dug into my back. Definitely leaving marks. Loud moans escaped her mouth as she cummed. I cummed inside of her and it felt so fucking good. Our orgasm lasting longer and the pleasure increase by millions. 

Slowly we came to a finish and once she was done I pulled out of her and laid beside her. Our chest beating rapidly. I turned to look at her and pulled the covers over her. She laid on my chest. 

"We should do Molly more often" she laughed slightly. 

"We should" I replied. 

I want her as her eyes slowly drifted off into sleep. Her breathing went back to a normal pace. 

I could get used to this feeling.


	38. Chapter 38

Eliza's pov 

I woke up in the early hours the next morning. I was laying in Draco's arms. The sun was just rising from above the Black lake, golden rays of sunlight shining through Draco's room. I smiled to myself. I felt happy. Something I thought I had lost and wouldn't get back again only a few months ago. But Draco changed that. I slid out of Draco's arm and sat up. As I sat up my head began pounding. 

"Fuck" I cursed quietly to myself. Drinking is always fun but I always regret it the next day. 

I forced myself out of bed and put my clothes back on. I then walked over to Draco's desk and first grabbed one of the vials he keeps in his draw, I gulped it down. Second, I grabbed a pen and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook. 

'See you at breakfast' 

I wrote on the paper and drew a smiley face. I left it beside him and quietly left his room. 

I tiptoed down the corridor as I held my heels in my hand. The floorboards creaking every few steps. Suddenly, I heard a creak which wasn't caused by me. I looked up and saw Blaise walking towards me with a grin on his face. 

"Eliza!" he gasped "what are you doing in the boy's dormitories," he teased. 

"Oh, and I don't suppose you came from the girl's dormitories" I laughed. 

"Looks like both of us had a bit of fun last night" Blaise joked. 

"Appears so" I replied "where Theo? I didn't see him in your dormitory when I left" 

"I'm pretty sure he is in Pansy's dormitory" he replied. 

"Right" I replied "well I'll see you later" 

"Yep, see ya," he said as he walked in the opposite direction. 

~

I walked into my dormitory and I didn't see Daphne inside. I walked in and closed the door behind me. 

"Daphne?" I called out confused. 

"In here" she responded from the bathroom. 

I walked into the bathroom and she knelt over the toilet throwing up. 

"Merlin, your not pregnant are you?" I said worriedly as I walked over to her. 

"No, I took a vial. This is my punishment for drinking too much" she replied as she quickly leant forward and threw up again. 

I walked closer and pulled her hair back out of her face. 

"Thanks" she mumbled. 

"Of course" I smiled. 

"How come your back so early" Daphne questioned me. 

"I haven't packed yet and as we leave today I thought I should do that," I said. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," She said as she turned around and flushed the toilet. 

"Finished," I asked her. 

"I think so," she said "I'm going to have a shower now" 

"Okay," I responded and left her to it. 

I wondered back into my dormitory and pulled my suitcase from under my bed. I opened it up and begun packing a few of my clothes into it. After I had packed my things I dragged my suitcase to the door and laid on my bed for a while. Daphne had finished in the shower and also packed her things. Finally, we tied the dormitory up a little bit before dragging our suitcases out and making our way to breakfast. 

~

"Ugh never let me drink again" Pansy sighed. 

Daphne and I are now sat in the great hall with Theo and Pansy. Our suitcases left with all the other student's bags, by the doors, about to be taken to the Hogwarts Express by the elf's. 

"You say that every time and you drink again" laughed Daphne. 

"And you let me" Pansy sighed. 

"We tried to stop you one time and you threw a fit" laughed Theo. 

"Did not" 

"Did too" Daphne replied. 

I laughed as I took a sip from my orange juice. I looked over at the doors and saw Blaise and Draco walking in. Draco sat beside me and looked slightly annoyed. He didn't say anything, barely looked at me as he sat down. 

"Morning," I said but almost questioning him. 

He took an apple from the fruit bowl and only raised his eyebrows at me. Confusion flooded through me as I began to question if I had down something. 

"Are you okay?" I questioned him. 

"Fine" he responded. 

"Okay," I said annoyed. He clearly isn't okay. Either that or I have done something. 

"I think I'm going to start walking to the train," I said as I stood up "I'll meet you there" 

I stood up and walked out hoping that Draco would follow me. If there is something wrong there's no way he'd tell me in front of anyone. And if I have done something well, I'm not sure. I just hope he follows me. 

I walked done the corridors making my way toward the exit. A few students in front of me. I continued walking when suddenly I felt my arm being dragged into an empty classroom.

My arm was let go and I turned around, seeing Draco shutting the door behind me. He just stared at me. I felt very intimidated and confused. He looked me up and down. Saying nothing. His face was blank and I had no idea what be was thinking. 

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Not really sure what else to say. 

"Yes for fucks sake I'm okay," he said annoyed. 

"Then why are you so annoyed?" I questioned him. 

"I'm annoyed because you left me a note when I thought I'd be waking up to you in my arms," Draco said in an annoyed tone. 

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh I tried not to. 

"Are you serious?" I laughed. "Your annoyed because I left-"

I felt my back collide with the wall hard. His hand around my throat. I was no longer laughing. My breathing was heavier and I felt extremely intimidated and turned on at the same time. 

"Do I look fucking serious?" he snarled with venom in his voice which sent chills through my body. 

He stood towering over me, holding my chin up so I was looking at him. He stared at me once again and his breathing was heavy. He looked at my lips and then at my eyes once more. I felt his thumb pull down my bottom lip and he looked at my lips. I saw a muscle in his jaw twitch and I had no idea what he was going to do. 

Suddenly, an annoyed groan came from his mouth and his lips were on mine in an instant. His hand on my throat squizzing it hard as I felt his tongue in my mouth. Our breathing was heavy as he kissed me. His other hand on my arse as he grabbed it hard. Our body was moving in sync as we moved quickly desperate for each over. 

I heard him start to unbuckle his belt and my eyes widened in confusion. 

"You won't leave me again after this" he snarled as he lifted me against the wall so I was straddling him. 

I heard students walking outside the classroom, making their way to the train. 

"We'll miss the train" I murmured. 

"We best be quick then" he smirked. 

"They'll hear," I said as I felt him move my underwear to the side. 

"You best be quiet then," he said as I felt his large dick push inside of me. I wasn't expecting it and I let out a loud gasp. I noticed a smirk on his face as he watched me struggle to contain my self. 

He continued pushing inside of me, hard, as he pulled my hips down onto him. I tried my best to only let out small gasps as the pleasure slowly became too much. 

It was as though Draco was enjoying watching me struggle. Like he was getting pleasure from it. He watched as I slowly became limp from the pleasure overcoming me.

He pushed in hard. Harder than ever before. I wasn't complaining though, but the pleasure was becoming too much to handle. 

"Fuck" he moaned as he slammed his hand beside my face. 

I tilted my head back as I became closer to my climax. 

"look at me" he snarled as he used his hand to pull my face down so I met his eyes. 

Suddenly my orgasm overcame me and I felt a wave of pleasure flood through my body. I couldn't keep my moans in. It was uncontrollable. 

"Sshh, sshh" Draco said as he put his hand over my mouth. 

I moaned loudly into his hand as I watched as he came himself. He groaned quietly as he did so. I looked at him through squinted eyes and I saw a smirk on his face. 

Slowly the pleasure started to fade and his pace slowed. I felt him pull out of me and placed me down but my legs gave way and I almost fell to the floor. Draco grabbed me before I could. 

"Uh oh. Looks like someone can't walk" Draco laughed. 

"Your fault," I said annoyed trying to hide my laugh. 

He pulled his trousers up and I sorted out my clothes and hair. After we where both presentable again Draco linked his arm in mine and we made a slow walk to the train. 

~

"What took you too so long?" asked Pansy but I knew she could tell what we were doing by the cheeky look on her face. 

"Not much. Talking" I lied. 

"Yeah, talking," Draco grinned as I slapped his leg under the table. 

We were seated at one of the tables on the train. Pansy and Theo opposite us and Blaise and Daphne sat at the table next to us. The train journey was long and we spent most of it talking it staring at nothing. I watched as the trees went by and the countryside fields. The weather was dark and misty. Very relaxing. 

The snack trolley came past and we got a range of sweets which we slowly ate as time went by. 

A few hours later and the train came to a slow stop. I looked outside the window and saw families waiting to collect their children. 

Draco's pov 

I helped Eliza up out of her seat and I got her suitcase down from the shelf and handed it to her. As I was getting mine I noticed my father stood waiting for me. I didn't want him to see Eliza. I never want Eliza to me him. I hope she won't ever have to meet a man like him. I know exactly what my father is like and I'll do anything to stop my father from meeting her. 

I walked behind Eliza as we walked towards the exit on the train. I looked out the window and noticed my father walking towards the exit. Fuck. 

"Eliza," I said as I pulled her to the side just before we got to the exit. I leant forward and kissed her on her lips. And I kissed her again. I didn't want to not see her for two weeks. 

"I love you," she said in a sweet voice. 

"I love you too" I replied as I kissed her once more. 

She grabbed her suitcase. "Don't miss me too much," she said with a grin on her face. 

I watched as she walked off the train. I began walking off the train a few steps after her. I watched as she walked right passed my father. He had no idea who she was and I hoped he never does. 

"Draco" my father greeted. 

"Father" I responded. We didn't share any hugs, or anything like that. We walked through the station towards the brick wall. 

As I walked I noticed Eliza with a huge smile on her face as she hugged her mother and father. She's happy. That makes me happy. But then she was gone. I could no longer see her as we walked out of the station and disapparated away. Only two weeks I reminded myself. 

Eliza's pov 

Once I and my parents disapparated home I went straight to my room. I began to unpack my things. It felt weird being at home and away from Hogwarts but it's only for two weeks. I wonder if Draco will owl me. 

"Dinner is ready" my mother called up. 

"One moment" I responded as I noticed a small box by my window. 

I curiously walked over to the box. It had a small bow on the top of it. I sat on my window seat and held the box. It began to shake like something was inside. I untied the bow and then opened the box. 

A small bird flew out of it. I jumped back dropping the box. I looked up and saw the bird flying around my room. Suddenly it started to fly lower so I put my finger out for the bird to land on. I was so confused. 

The bird landed on my finger and began chirping. A smile came to my lips as I looked at the small bird in the eyes. I was about to open my window and let the bird go when suddenly, it started to chirp louder like it was in pain. I didn't know what to do. 

Before I could do anything it died on my hand. Something even more confusing happened when it started to turn to dust in my hands. Through the dust and small feathers on my hand was a small piece of parchment. I picked up the parchment and read it. 

'It's not over'


End file.
